Peace and Answers
by abbymickey24
Summary: Bella came to Seattle wanting peace. Jasper came wanting answers. Both would find something much more important. All human. B/J, E/A, Em/R.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The great S. Meyer does.

B

Marie Dwyer, that was my name now. No more Bella Swan. Bella Swan did not exist anymore. She was gone, erased, and hopefully never to be heard from again.

I didn't just change my name, oh no I changed everything. Gone was everything he liked and wanted me to have.

Long blond hair, gone. Make-up from the time I got up until the time I went to bed, gone. Clothes from the best places, gone.

Gone, gone, gone. And I was finally free. Ready to start my new life in a new city.

************

J

Jasper Hale Whitlock, FBI.

I had finally finished all my college, training and probationary period.

No more trying to get around the law, because now I was the law.

No more wondering when I would get the chance to see justice done.

Transferring to the city it happened in, I would find the answers I needed and I would exact the justice that had been coming for 10 years.

------------

Read and Review please.


	2. The Past

_**Bella/Marie**_

My life had never been easy. I grew up in a house full of hate and anger. My parents were always fighting with each other or yelling at me. They never hit me that was reserved for each other. It was like I couldn't spend one night in my house without one of them getting a busted lip or a bloody nose. Usually it was my mom that was bleeding, but every now and then my dad would get drunk enough to pass out and my mom would start hitting him and then he would be just as bloody as she was.

As the years dwindled away, the fights started to get worse, until the night before my 17th birthday, when they finally ended.

I was out with a friend when my mom decided that she couldn't live like she was anymore. So instead of just killing herself, she took my dad along for the ride too. I came home to two dead parents that night. A night that would change the way I looked at life and not for the better.

I was sent to a foster home soon after, and God Bless those people they tried. They had always wanted children and were set on giving me all the love they had, but nothing they did would stop me from the life I felt I was destined to have. I started drinking, smoking anything I could get my hands on and sleeping with anyone that would let me into their bed. I couldn't tell you the number of times I came home drunk or high, the number of guys I slept with or their names, and I sure as hell couldn't tell the number of times I just didn't go home.

By the time I was twenty I was living on the street and looked like death warmed over. I lived like that for two more years until I was admitted to the hospital for an overdose on stolen pain pills. Like mother, like daughter I guess.

The only number I had to give for next of kin was for my foster parents and I almost didn't give the hospital that, but it ended up being the best thing I ever did.

They didn't have too, but they helped me. And that was the day I realized that I could do anything in my life and they would love me; I finally realized what true parents were in that one act of opening their hearts back up to me. From that day on I called them mom and dad.

I spent a year in rehab and then my dad, Sam, got me a job at a small publishing company as an assistant to the senior editor. I loved it. My boss was really cool and I enjoyed being able to read all the new books that came out.

A year after I had started working was when I met him. And my world went to shit again.

James was everything I thought I wanted. He was good-looking, sweet, kind, caring or so I thought.

The first couple months were spent changing the way I looked for him. I spent hours in the hair salon, getting my dark brown hair bleached and lessons on how to apply my make-up or I would spend hours in the mall while he choose what I should wear. It should have set off the red flag when he started telling me what I could and couldn't do, but no I was delusional and thought I loved him.

We were together for seven months when the hitting started. It didn't happen often, but when it did I was left black and blue. He always apologized after and for some stupid reason I believed him every time. I knew first hand what could happen but I couldn't pull myself away.

On our one year anniversary was when I decided I had, had enough. Granted it took waking up a week later in the hospital with a broken leg, arm, four ribs, and a jaw before I realized that he would end up killing me if I didn't leave.

Sam and Emily did not give me the option to press charges; I guess they were afraid I wouldn't do it, because two days after I woke up they had him thrown in jail. He pled guilty and got five years; not a lot considering what I had to go through, but it was long enough for me to disappear.

Sam, Emily and I spent the six months of my recovery making plans. I cut my hair off to my shoulders and dyed it back to brown. Throwing all the make-up and clothes he had brought me away. I purchased new things from Wal-Mart. I started wearing glasses instead of contacts and I changed my name.

Finally the hardest part was deciding that I need to leave town. It was not something any of us really wanted, but it needed to be done. Phoenix held to many bad memories and even though no one said it we knew James would not be happy when he got out of jail. After talking about it for a few weeks it was decided that I would go to Seattle. Sam had a friend that lived there and he would watch out for me. I also spoke to my boss and he was able to land me a job with another publishing company.

Before I left they made me promise three things--1)That I would not fall back into the lifestyle that I had before coming to live with them the second time, 2) That I would make friends and not shut myself up in my apartment and 3)No matter what I had to keep in touch. All three I readily agreed too and after many hugs and tears I was pulling out of the driveway and on my way to a brand new start.

**************

_**Jasper**_

_**I grew up in a very loving home. My mother and father were two people who I thought could do no wrong. When I was 7, my little sister Ashley was born and our family was complete.**_

_**My mom, Samantha was a modern day June Cleaver. She always had an afternoon snack waiting when my friends and I would come in after school. My dad, John was an accountant. He worked constantly but still made us feel loved. Ashley was my life. She was the cutest kid and being so much older I was her protector. I promised her from the time she was born that I would be there for her when she needed me. Never once thinking that I wouldn't be able to keep it.**_

_**When I was in junior high I started noticing little things. My dad wasn't as open as he used to be with me about his job. He started missing more and more of my baseball and basketball games. There were times that I would catch him on the phone arguing with someone, but I didn't want him to get mad at me so I never asked him about it. **_

_**By the time I was 15 my dad was never at home and it would break my mom's heart every time he missed dinner. It got to the point that I was staying at my best friend's house every night and if I could have brought Ashley with me I would have, especially the night my world fell apart. **_

_**That night was supposed to have been happy and for awhile it was. I was 16 and along with my best friend Edward had just won the State Basketball championship. Carlisle, Edward's dad and our coach, threw us a party and after it was over we all fell asleep, only to be awaken around 3am with a pounding on the door. **_

_**The only thing I could remember was the police officer telling Carlisle and Esme, Edward's mom, that there had been a fire at my house and that my mom, dad, and little sister were gone. An accident they said, someone smoking in the bed. The funny thing was no one in my family smoked. **_

_**Two days later we found out the truth. **_

_**The fire was deliberate; trying to cover up that someone had stabbed my family. A robbery gone bad, the police said, but I knew deep down that they were wrong. For a year the investigation went on, before it went into a cold case status. **_

_**I spent that year in isolation, living in the bedroom that Carlisle and Esme had converted for me when they took me in. During that time I changed my future plans. I no longer wanted to be an accountant like my father. Now I would do the only thing that would enable me to find out what happened to my family. **_

_**After graduation I started at the University of Washington and spent the next five years taking everything I needed to become an FBI agent. Once I left UW I went on to Quantico and spent a year training. I spent a year in the Washington D.C. field office completing my probationary period before asking to be transferred back to Seattle. **_

_**For the last two years I've been working a desk job. Tomorrow I would be meeting my new partner and would finally be allowed access to the cold case I wanted. Hopefully soon I would have the answers that I needed to finally be able to put my family to rest. **_


	3. Meeting

_**Bella/Marie**_

_About damn time, _I thought as I crossed the city limits into Seattle. It had taken me five days to get here and I was without a doubt exhausted. I silently thanked Emily for the fact that she had talked me into flying up here two weeks ago with her to set up my apartment. Granted she would have still come even if I hadn't of agreed to it. All my boxes from Phoenix we had shipped and they were waiting on us at the post office when we had arrived.

My living room and bedroom furniture were housewarming gifts from them and they had made sure it was delivered an hour after we had made it to the apartment. We went shopping for the kitchen hardware as soon as we were done unpacking everything. I fought tooth and nail on purchasing those items and after 30 minutes of going back and forth she gave in, only to mess me up when my two new TV's had arrived later that evening.

The only thing I had to do know was wash what was dirty in the suitcase I had brought with me and go to bed.

After grabbing a bite to eat at a fast food drive through I drove over to my new home. It was so nice to walk in the door and know it was mine, that I could finally feel safe. Looking around I dropped off my bag of food in the kitchen. Relishing in the fact that this amazing space was just waiting for me to make a decent meal in.

Picking my suitcase up me headed down the hall and dropped it off at the laundry room before going on to my bedroom. I don't think I will ever get used to the pieces that Sam and Emily had picked out. The bed was a dark mahogany sleigh that we had paired with dark violet and black bedding. It looked so inviting at this moment, but I needed a shower and my stomach was growling.

Walking over to the matching dresser I grabbed some pajamas before going in to my bathroom. After a quick shower I called Emily and let her know I had made it safely. Sam got on the phone and reminded me that I was going over to his friend's house on Wednesday evening for dinner. When I hung up his reminder made me remember my own food for that night and I decided to eat out on my balcony.

It was so peaceful to sit out there and I was glad I had thought to get a small table and chair. I thought about how nice it would be in the mornings enjoying a cup of coffee while admiring the view.

Once I was done I pretty much just dragged myself to bed.

Not having to start work for another week; I spent Monday morning at the grocery store and then that afternoon making a list of anything I had forgotten. Tuesday I went shopping for the items on that list and also for a new outfit for dinner the next night. I didn't want anything too dressy and finally settled on a simple black pencil skirt and blue button -up that clung to my thin frame; figuring I could also wear it to work also.

Most of Wednesday was spent trying to keep my nerves at bay. I knew Sam had told them about me and I didn't want them to judge me. Around 5 I hopped in the shower and once done I quickly dressed in my new outfit. When I had finished drying my hair and applying my make-up I realized it was time to go. Grabbing my purse, keys, and the directions to the house I headed out. Stopping to buy a bottle of wine I was pulling into their driveway thirty minutes later.

Their house was amazing; like something out of the civil war era. White with dark green shutters it was three stories and had a wrap around porch, complete with porch swings and rocking chairs.

Coming to a stop in the driveway and getting out of the car I saw the door open and immediately recognized the two people emerging from it. They still looked the same from the college picture Sam had shown me with a few lines that had been added with the years I noticed as they came down the steps and met me on the walkway. Carlisle was very easy on the eyes. Blond hair swept back and green eyes that were lit up with a light. He shook my hand, but Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome to Seattle," She said moving back to stand with Carlisle.

"Thank you and thank you for having me over for dinner."

"It's our pleasure, dear." She said smiling.

When Esme smiled it made her already stunning face even more so. Caramel colored hair fell in in soft curls around her face and her eyes were the same green as her husbands. As amazing looking as these two were I could only imagine what the three kids looked like.

Finally remembering that I had a bottle of wine in the car I grabbed it and then followed them into the house, which was just a beautiful as the outside.

"You have an amazing home," I said tagging along into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Carlisle said as he opened the bottle and poured each of us a glass.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked Esme as she flitted around.

"Oh no, just sit down on a stool."

I made small talk with Carlisle while she worked. I found out that he was a doctor and Esme was an interior designer. Their two boys were 27 like me. Edward was in his first year rotation as a pediatrician and Jasper was an FBI agent. Rosalie their daughter was 24 and a photographer for a Seattle based magazine. I also found out that Jasper was adopted at 16 when his parents were killed in a house fire. They asked about my life and commended me on taking the steps that I had taken to get my life back on track. I admitted that I couldn't have done it without Sam and Emily's help.

Hearing a car stopping outside Carlisle came to my side, "The kids don't know you used to go by a different name, so you won't have to worry about questions from them."

"Thank you. It's not that I mind, I just don't like to talk about the reasons behind it."

"Completely understandable." He said patting my hand.

I moved off into the dining room and before I even realized that the front door was open I was hit by a whirlwind of force wrapping me in a tight hug. Shock must have registered on my face because it was quickly pulled back and I was able to ascertain that it was actually a girl and a beautiful one at that.

Very short and a thinness that was almost extreme, she had black hair that spiked out in all different directions. Hazel eyes that were lit up with the same smile that graced her perfect face. She was literally bouncing where she stood. I knew in that instance we would be friends. How could I not with the way she was looking at me?

"Calm down, you'll scare her." I heard followed by a meek, "Sorry."

I smiled to let her know that I was okay and focused my eyes on the man standing with his hands on her shoulders. He was Adonis brought to life. Bronze colored hair that was swept in all different directions and the same eyes as his parents. His features looked like they had been chiseled from stone. He was a little on the lanky side, but it didn't take away from any of his looks.

"I'm Edward and this little spitfire is my girlfriend, Alice." He said.

"Marie. It's nice to meet both of you."

Alice pulled away from Edward and put her arm threw mine leading me over to the couch. Before we could make it the front door opened a viable goddess walked in the door. Long blond hair that fell in a soft wave down her back. Those same green eyes as the rest of the family and the body that any model would kill to have she was the epitome of gorgeousness.

"Hey guys," She said coming more into the living room.

"Hey Rose," Alice said pulling me over to her, "This is Marie."I was once again wrapped in a hug. _What is with the women in this family?_ I thought as she let me go.

Sitting down on the sofa with the two girls Rose asked, "How do you like Seattle so far?"

"I don't really know, I've been here a few days and haven't been able to get out much." I said sipping the wine Edward just handed me.

"OH," Alice shouted causing me to jump a little. "We'll have to go out this weekend and show you around. It's a wonderful place."

"Alice, give the girl time to breathe before we bombard her with anything." Rose said suppressing a grin.

"That's okay, it might be nice to get out and have fun." I said which caused Alice to start bouncing on her seat cushion and clapping her hands.

"You're in for it now," Edward said coming into the room.

"Dinner," Esme called from the dining room.

As we settled into our seats Edward asked, "Is Jazz bringing a date?"

"No, it's his new partner, they should be here soon." Esme said starting to pass the food around.

We were halfway through the meal when the front door opened and in walked two breathtaking specimens.

The smaller one of the group was maybe 6'3 or 6'4. Even with the suit on you could tell he was well muscled. His blond hair hung down to right above his shoulder and the curls were the type that just made you want to run your fingers through them. Coming closer I could pick up the blue of his eyes and they sparkled with the smile that was on his face.

The other one was just fucking huge. His suit seemed like it was going to bust the seams with his muscles. He was taller than all three of the other men in the room. I could tell he would have deep dimples when he smiled and with the brown eyes and short brown hair he had the face of a young boy.

Carlisle standing took my attention away from them, but then the smaller one spoke and I melted with his voice, "Sorry we're late. Traffic was hell."

"You're here now so that's all that matters. Grab a seat." Esme said waving a hand to the empty places.

That's when I realized he would be sitting across from me and I didn't know if I could make it through the rest of dinner without embarrassing myself.

***************

_**Jasper**_

I met my new partner Emmett, Monday morning and God was that guy big. I didn't know whether to run or shake his hand. I soon came to find out he was just a really big goofball, always laughing and joking around. We spent most of the day just getting to know each other.

He was from Tennessee and had come here for his probationary period; falling in love with the city he decided to stay. We were both fairly new to the bureau, so we would be learning together really.

I got my hands on the cold case files we would be working on, but the one I really wanted wasn't in the stack. I made a few phone calls and to my surprise was told it would be on my desk by the end of the week.

Tuesday we spent going over the cases we had. Out of the ten there were nine bank robberies all happening over five years ago. One murder was in the stack, and it confused me at first not being a federal case, but when I asked my boss about it he said the town's police department had exhausted all their resources. Being the newbies it would allow us to get our feet wet before we tackled something bigger.

On Wednesday we started on the oldest bank robbery. Over lunch we talked about where to start digging. As I was finishing up my cell phone rang. Seeing Esme's face smiling up at me, I answered.

"Hey Esme."

_Hey sweetie. I'm not bothering you am I?_

"Not at all, just finished lunch. What's up?"

_I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight._

"Sure, I always love your cooking. Is it anything fancy?"

_Oh no, just family and the daughter of an old friend of ours. She just moved to Seattle and I wanted to welcome her._

"That's just like you."

_I try._

"What time should I be there?"

_7._

"7 it is, I'll see you then."

_Okay, oh bring your partner if he doesn't have plans._

"Hold on let me ask?' Pulling the phone away from my mouth I looked over at Emmett, "Would you like to go to dinner at my family's house tonight?"

"Sure, I never pass up a chance to eat." He said shoveling another bite of chocolate cake in his mouth.

"That doesn't surprise me." I said before telling Esme, "We'll both be there."

_Good, I'll see you later then. Love ya._

"Love you too. Bye"

We spent the rest of Wednesday looking over the evidence in the case and at 6 headed out. Traffic seemed to be fighting against us that day and a twenty minute drive turned into an hour and a half.

Pulling into the driveway Emmett let out a whistle.

I had to laugh; everyone always had that reaction when they saw our vehicles. "The Audi is my brother Edwards; the viper belongs to my sister, Rose."

"Nice. What about the Scion?"

"I'm assuming it goes with the girl that Esme invited."

Walking in the front door I saw everyone already seated and halfway through the meal. Carlisle stood but before he could move we walked forward.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was hell." I said, glancing quickly around.

"You're here now so that's all that matters. Grab a seat." Esme said waving a hand to the empty places.

Moving to sit down I introduced everyone. "This is Emmett, guys. Emmett this is everyone," Pointing to each one I continued, "Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rose and …"

My voice faltered as I finally looked at the girl in front of me. She was beautiful. A pale heart shaped face framed by short chestnut hair. Big expressive, chocolate eyes that with the glasses she wore made them seem like they could look into your soul. Full pouty lips that begged to be sucked on.

Shaking the image of me doing just that I said, "I don't know you, sorry."

"That's okay. I'm Marie." She said and then less loose a smile that just about knocked me on my ass.

I was having trouble forming a coherent thought as I sat down especially when she started biting on that bottom lip of hers. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, and I finally noticed Emmett seemed to be having the same trouble that I was, but his was directed to Rose.

_This should be interesting, _I thought.

Conversations started up and I just wanted to hear her speak again, but then she laughed and I was seriously turned on.

When we were finally done with dinner Esme sent all of us out to the patio while her and Carlisle cleaned up.

As Marie stood up from the table and I got a look at the rest of her my suit started to tighten. And I imagined what it would be like to have that rockin body thrown across my bed.

_Keep it up Jasper and you'll embarrass yourself. _My brain said, finally coming into play.

Following behind her out the back door I couldn't help checking out her ass, _perfect, I thought. The only problem was Rose standing on the other side and catching me before I could pull my eyes back up. _

_She smirked at me and raised an eyebrow._

_There wasn't much else to do, but shrug my shoulders. Shaking her head at me I trailed along after her to the patio tables. _

_It wasn't long before everyone else broke off into groups of two with their conversations. Alice and Edward were discussing something about their house and his job. Emmett was telling Rose some story about Tennessee. Tuning them out I turned to the angel beside me._

"_So, what do you do?" I asked._

"_I'm an assistant in a publishing house or I was in Phoenix. I'm not sure about now. I guess I'll find out Monday when I start my new job."_

"_Do you like living here yet?"_

"_I don't honestly know, I just got into town on Sunday night, so we'll see." She said giving me that devastating smile again. _

_I was staring at her lips when I realized she had asked me a question, meeting her eyes I said, "I'm sorry, what was that?"_

"_I asked if you enjoy your job." _

"_Yeah, even though there's not a lot to do in the first couple years except paperwork. Emmett and I just started on our first real case this morning, so it should be more interesting now."_

_Before she could say anything else Alice pulled her attention away, "Marie, do you have plans tomorrow?" _

"_No, did you have something in mind?"_

"_I was thinking since I was off we could meet for lunch."_

"_Sure. You'll just have to give me directions."_

"_How about we meet here and then we can ride together?"_

"_That works for me." _

_After they had made plans the conversation picked up around the table and everyone was talking. Rose deciding she would take a long lunch and meet them too. _

_Around 10 I figured it was time to head back to the house._

"_Emmett you ready?" I asked standing up._

"_Sure man." He said before turning back to Rose. _

_My asking seemed to make everyone else decide they needed to leave also, so we all trudged back into the house, wishing a goodnight to Esme and Carlisle. _

_Walking us out onto the porch Esme invited Marie back anytime and she said she would take her up on the offer. Hopefully I would get an invite too._

_Before she got into her car she said, "It was really nice meeting all of you."_

"_You too," we all said in unison. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow," Alice called as she started to back up and her hand came out of the window to wave. _

_Watching her car drive off, Rose thought it would be a good time to state her opinion, "Jazz has a crush, how sweet."_

_Rolling my eyes I nodded a little toward Emmett and said, "I'm not the only one in the family who does." This effectively shut her up. _

_Finally making it home after dropping Emmett off at his apartment I took a long cold shower and thought about Marie and hoping it wouldn't be a long time before I saw her again._


	4. Shopping and Case Files

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.

********************

_**Bella/Marie**_

Waking up on Thursday morning, I was instantly hit with images of Jasper. God he was hot. The type of hot that just makes your panties wet thinking about it. Which mine were now.

I'd thought his voice was nice, but then he laughed for the first time and it was like warm honey had washed over me and if I wasn't sitting down I'm sure I'd would have been a puddle of goo on the floor.

Pulled from my thoughts on his voice and laugh by the phone ringing, I rolled over and grabbed it off the nightstand.

"Hello."

_Hey honey, I didn't wake you up did I?_

"Hey mom and no I'm up."

_Good, I wanted to check on how last night went._

"It was great. Esme and Carlisle are really nice and I can tell I'm going to get along with their kids."

_Fantastic. I was hoping you'd say that. Any plans for today?_

"Yeah actually. I'm meeting Rosalie and Alice for lunch."

"_Who's Alice?"_

"Edward's girlfriend. She's pretty hyper, but sweet."

_That's good, you need friends. Are you going to tell them about everything?_

"I don't think so, it's so personal and I don't want to have to bring all that out the day after I meet them."

_Understandable, just remember it helps to talk about things if you ever feel overwhelmed. _

"I know. I just don't want to worry about the past anymore. My goal is to move forward and only look back on my time spent with you guys."

_We love you, too. And miss you, the house feels so empty. _

"I miss you both too, but look on the bright side you have alone time now."

_We had all the alone time we wanted before you came into our lives. We'd rather have you here than that._

"I'd rather be there too, but I need this."

_Yes you do. Dad says hey and he loves you._

"Tell him it back for me. Why isn't he at work yet?"

_They switched him over to the night shift for the rest of the week. I guess I need to go make him some breakfast, but call me later on in the week._

"I will. Love you."

_Love you too. Bye._

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone I saw that it was only 10:00 so I decided a nice hot bath was needed before my lunch out with the girls.

*********

Lunch with Alice and Rose was interesting, but in a good way. We went to a cute little Bistro and with the weather nice sat a table outside. I watched in amazement while those two put away more food than I thought would ever be possible.

Over coffee and cheesecake we talked. Rosalie went on and on about the date she had Friday night with Emmett, and I couldn't help thinking about what it would be like to go out with Jasper. Alice spoke about her fashion consultant job and what she and Edward were doing for their 5th anniversary which was coming up in a couple of weeks. I talked about the time I'd spent with Sam and Emily, and thankfully they didn't question why I had been adopted in the first place.

After lunch we decided to go shopping. While looking for an outfit for Rose's date, Alice starting jumping up and down, with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Alice what are you thinking?" Rose asked picking up a sweater.

"We should go dancing Saturday night."

"Oh that's a great idea. Can I invite Emmett?"

"Sure. Edward's off all weekend, so he'll join us too and I'll get him to ask Jazz. What do you think Marie, want to come?"

I had never been that graceful, especially when I was dancing, but the chance to see Jasper again was too good to pass up, so I quickly said, "Sure, but I'm not that good at it."

"That's okay, we won't let you fall." Rose said.

We spent the next few hours finding outfits for Saturday. Rose found a red corset and black skin tight jeans, Alice picked out a short black mini skirt and purple halter. I don't know what I would be wearing.

After trying on a few dresses, they made me go sit out on a bench, so they could pick out one for me.

Coming out of the store 30 minutes later, I tried to reach for the bag Alice had but she slapped my hand away.

"You'll see it Saturday, when I bring it over." She said.

"But you don't know where I live."

"You're going to tell me and Rose and I will come over to help you get ready. We'll all ride together and the guys can meet us there."

Even though I had just met her yesterday I had a feeling that it would pointless to argue, so I just nodded my head and was rewarded with a very loud squeal.

Another hour of shoe shopping and we were finally done.

After exchanging phone numbers and giving them the directions to my house we separated.

I went home and made a quick dinner and jumped in the shower. It had been a long, but fun day.

***************

_**Jasper**_

God, I was pathetic. I'd only met Marie less than 24 hours ago and I was already wondering when I would see her again. Everything about her was beautiful. From her hair to her laugh.

I was sitting at my desk thinking about her cute little ass when Emmett came in.

"What do you have there?" I asked nodding toward the folder in his hand.

"Your parents case file." He said holding it out to me.

All thoughts of Marie and everything else flew out of my head as I reached for it. Putting it down in front of me I traced along the names on the front.

"You okay man?" Emmett asked sitting down across from me.

I looked up and said, my voice cracking, "Yeah. I just dread what I'm going to be looking at."

"You want me to take a look at it first, so I can prepare you."

"No. I've waited eleven years for this. I need to do it."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. I'm going to get started tracking the witnesses down on the bank robbery. Maybe set up an appointment to meet with them next week, if possible."

"Sounds good. I'll find you when I'm done."

He stood and left the room as I opened the folder.

It was just as bad as I thought it would be. The pictures being the worst. I didn't even realize I was crying until a tear fell on the corner of the picture of my little sister.

Whipping them away quickly I moved on to the corner and police reports. They did not hold a lot of information. No one was able to establish the amount of times each one had been stabbed only finding evidence of such by nicks on the bone.

Acceleration had been used but there was such a small amount that at the time it was not enough to get a match. Hopefully with the new technology we had, maybe it would be possible now. I poured over everything for a few hours before finally coming to terms with myself that I would have to start digging into my parents life, especially my dad's, he was the most likely candidate to make enemies.

Not even knowing where to start I finally got frustrated and pushed the file away. As much as I wanted to work on this case only I had other's I had to deal with first. Standing I went out in search of Emmett, finding him in his office on the phone. He held up one finger signaling me that he was almost done.

Glancing at the paperwork on his desk as I sat down, I noticed he had gotten a lot done and I would need to thank him.

"Alright," he said putting the phone done. "I've gotten in touch with those I could. A few I had to leave a message with and one was dead, but other than that the others will be here periodically throughout next week for us to question."

"Sounds good."

"Did you find anything?"

"No, I'm going to have to do some digging, but I'll work on it when I'm off."

"Well if you need any help, let me know."

"Thanks man, and thanks for today too."

"It's cool. You were right. You needed to do that."

"So," I said looking at my watch, 'Seeing as how it's almost 3, you want to grab some lunch?"

"Yeah. I'm starving."

We ate lunch and returned to the office to go back over the evidence of the bank robbery, making notes on questions we wanted to ask the witnesses.

Around 7 I headed home for the day exhausted. Just as I walked in the front door my phone rang. Checking the caller id, I rolled my eyes. I did not feel like dealing with the pixie right now, but I answered anyway.

"Yes Alice." My voice coming out a little more exasperated than I intended.

_Hey, be nice. I'll be quick._

"When are you quick with anything?"

_You're funny. Anyway. I wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dancing on Saturday night._

"Define us."

_Me, Edward, Rose, Emmett maybe, and Marie._

I wanted to yell out oh hell yes, but settled for, "Sure."

_Good. You can ride with Edward and Emmett._

"What about you three?"

_Oh we'll all come together after we get Marie ready._

"Okay. I'll see you Saturday night then."

_Kay, see you._

Hanging up the phone I let a smile spread across my face. A rotten day had just flipped itself around.

After getting the image of how she would look when Rose and Alice got done with her I had to take a cold shower.

************

**A/N: I wanted to say thanks to the all those that favorited and alerted my story. Also, I won't post again until either the 19****th**** or 20****th****, as I will be on vacation, but I will continue to write the story up, so they should be regular after that. Please stick with me. **

**And please, please, please. Review. A hug from your choice of guy will be your reward. **


	5. Girls Day and Dancing

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.

********************

_**Marie/Bella**_

Friday passed with me curled up on the couch with a good book. I'd wanted to sit on the balcony, but of course the Seattle weather had other ideas.

By 10:00 that night I was ready for bed and I was asleep by 10:30. This ended up being the best thing I could have done.

Being awakened at 6:30 on Saturday morning, by my phone ringing, was not helpful to my usual bad morning mood, especially when I saw who it was calling.

Answering the phone I asked, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

_Of course I do, _Alice said with more perkiness than should be allowed at any time of the day.

"Why are you calling me this early?"

_You need to get up._

"Why?"

_Rose and I will be there at 8 and you need to get ready._

"What for?"

_We're going out for the day._

"Where?"

_A little sight seeing, lunch, and nail appointments before heading back to your place to get ready for tonight._

"Fine, but you better bring coffee if you want me to be happy about this."

_I think I can handle that. Now get out of the bed and get a move on. We'll see you in a little bit._

"Okay, bye."

_Bye_

_Evil little pixie, _I muttered as I stumbled to the bathroom glad for my long night of sleep.

Forty-five minutes later I was opening the door to a bouncing fairy, who thankfully was holding my coffee. When Rose arrived 10 minutes later we headed out the door.

I had to admit though we had the best time. Going to the zoo first; we spent a couple of hours looking at all the animals. Afterwards we went to a few art galleries for Rose who would be showcasing her work in a couple of months.

We had lunch at the space needle; it was truly an amazing sight with the panoramic views of Seattle. Rose talked non-stop about her date with Emmett and how romantic he had been.

Alice stared at her with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open for five minutes before I asked, "Alice why are you looking at her like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like she's grown three heads."

"I'm just surprised."

"Surprised at what? You act like she's never said this much about anyone before." I said with a little laugh.

"She hasn't. Yes she's beautiful which means she's dated a lot, but it's never amounted to anything and not once in the five years I've been a part of this family have I heard this much about a guy. Hell, I don't think I've heard this much about all the guys combined."

"What?" Rose asked shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know what it is about him. He just makes me feel different. It's like he knows me already. It's kind of scary, but in a good way."

"Well I hope it works out. He seems like a nice guy and he's funny. Plus the guys like him, which is a good thing?" Alice said sipping her coffee while Rose nodded her head.

We made small talk for about another hour before heading over to the nail salon.

I wanted to just get a pale pink, but you'd think I said something bad about Esme with the look Rose and Alice shot me. They decided on red, saying it would go better with my dress.

By the time we were done it was already 4 and we went back to my apartment to get ready.

Alice and then Rose took a quick shower so they could both get ready while I showered. I assumed it was because I would need all the help I could get to make me half as beautiful as they were.

When I entered my bedroom my mouth fell open. They were gorgeous and I suddenly felt inferior. Seeing the look that crossed my face Alice approached and asked, "What's the matter?"

"You both look beautiful."

"And you do too." Rose said coming to stand beside Alice.

"Next to you two I look homely."

"Whatever Marie, if you want some more assurance just ask Jasper," Rose said and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alice asked before I could.

"Nothing," She said trying to turn away.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Fine, he didn't say anything, but I caught him checking out your ass when we were going out on the patio Wednesday night."

I still hadn't heard anything that would make me think he thought I was beautiful, but a quick glance at Alice, who was standing with mouth hanging open and eyes bugged out for the second time today; made me feel like I was missing something.

"How does that prove anything?" I asked.

"It just does." Alice said ushering me over to my vanity.

I tried to ask more, but they both shushed me and set to work. Rose did my hair as Alice worked on my make-up.

When they were done, Alice pulled out my dress. I then spent 10 minutes arguing with her that I couldn't wear it.

She pretty much forced me into it and I gave up fighting once I saw it on, because I had to admit it look good.

It was a simple black dress that fell to right above my knees. The halter style top tied around my neck and the ends trailed down over the completely open back. With the way they'd done my hair and make-up I saw what they did, I was beautiful.

They did make me practice walking in my too high strappy heels before leaving and I prayed the only fall I had was the one I was getting up from now.

Edward called at 8 and said they were at the bar. So after a few touch ups on make-up we headed out the door.

****************

_**Jasper**_

I was glad I decided to come tonight.

Yesterday had been a hectic day.

Between Emmett worrying over where to take Rose on their day, the bank robbery case, and trying to figure out where to start digging into my dad's life, I needed to relax.

When we got to the bar it wasn't too crowded yet, so we were able to get close to the pool tables. While I ordered us a pitcher of beer; Edward called Alice to let her know we were there.

We were playing pool when the girls walked in and my eyes went straight to Marie.

In three days I'd forgotten just how hot she was and I found my mouth falling open.

Abandoning our game we made our way over to them. Edward and Emmett immediately pulled Alice and Rose into a hug and a kiss; letting every guy know they were already taken and not to try anything.

I, of course, couldn't do that, no matter how much I wanted too so I settled for saying, "Hi."

"Hey," she said smiling before looking down.

"Come on, we have a table over here," I said motioning back the way we'd come.

I placed my hand at the small of her back to lead her forward, but removed it quickly when I realized I was touching bare skin. Not that I minded in the least, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

We talked for about an hour before the others went off to dance, leaving Marie and I alone.

"So did you have fun today?" I asked as I slid closer.

"Yeah, Alice and Rose are so sweet; they make me feel like I belong.

"That's good. It is kind of weird though.""What is?" she asked with a frown.

"They aren't usually like this. I've brought a couple of girls out with us and they barely even look at them, much less talk to them."

"Well I feel privileged then," she said.

As I took a drink of my beer I saw Alice motioning us over.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

"Umm.., I don't know." she said looking over at the dance floor.

"Why not?"

"I don't really know how."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm such a great teacher." I said standing up. Holding out my hand I continued, "I won't let you fall."

"Alright," She said reaching for me.

As her small hand settled into mine I felt a twinge. Her hand just seemed to fit, like that's what it was made for.

Fortunately a slow song started as I lead her onto the dance floor. I guided one of her hands around my neck and gripped the other tightly in mine. Placing my other hand on her back we started to sway.

"See you can dance?" I said leaning down to her ear.

"This I can handle; it's when I have to move faster that's the problem."

"You'll be fine. Just don't let go of me"

She nodded as we continued to move slowly.

When the next song came on it was really fast, but fast enough that we had to move more. I dropped her hand and wrapped my arm more around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her hands moved to my forearms.

"Just move with me," I said and she nodded once again.

She was actually doing well only stumbling once, but I just gripped her a little tighter and she was fine. After a few songs she started to relax and I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face.

The rest of the night we would dance for a few songs and then rest at the table with the others.

Around 2 in the morning we figured it was time to head home.

Walking out to the parking lot we were deciding on how to get everyone home. Edward had his car, Emmett and I had ridden in his jeep, and Alice and Rose had ridden with Marie leaving their cars at her house.

Emmett and Edward really didn't want the girls to drive home that late by their selves so they decided to take them home and would come back for their cars tomorrow. Of course that meant Marie would be driving home alone, and I didn't like that.

So I asked, "Do you mind if I ride with you? I don't want you to have to ride by yourself either."

"That's fine," She said with a small smirk on her face.

I didn't think much about it until I realized the other four held the same expression on their faces.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"You do realize," Alice said, "That she'll have to drive alone after she drops you off and your place is further from her than the club."

_Well shit, I didn't think of that,_ I thought. Now what?

"Oh, umm…" I stuttered, not really sure what to do.

Rose took pity on me. "Here," she said tossing me her keys. "Just take mine. I'll get it from your place tomorrow."

"Thanks, Rose," I said kissing her on the cheek.

We said our goodbyes then and everyone went their own way.

On the drive to her apartment we made small talk, not really getting into detail about any particular topic. Arriving at her place, I walked her up to her door.

"I hope you had fun tonight," I said as she unlocked the door.

"I did. Thanks for teaching me to dance and riding home with me."

"It was my pleasure. I was wondering if you might like to do it again sometime."

"Like a date?" she asked blushing.

"Yes. Maybe dinner and a movie."

"Sure," She said and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Okay, well I guess I'll go then. I'll call you later in the week and we can set something up."

"Sounds good," she said and smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Night,"

I turned to walk away but stopped when she said my name.

I glanced back over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Don't you need my number? That is if you plan to call me."

"That would probably help." I said going back over to her thinking _I'm such an idiot sometimes._

Handing her my phone she saved her number into it and then gave me hers so I could do the same.

"Goodnight again," I said when we were finished.

She waved and then I waited for her to close and lock her door.

Walking out to Rose's car I couldn't help the big goofy grin on my face.

************

**A/N: I'm back from vacation. Thanks for those who've reviewed and please continue to stick with me. **

**And please, please, please. Review. A hug from your choice of guy will be your reward. **


	6. New Job and First Date

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

****************

_**Bella/Marie**_

After Saturday nights dancing I wanted to just rest on Sunday and surprisingly I got my wish. Alice came over around 2, but didn't stay too long. I'm sure she would have if I'd told her Jasper had asked me out.

I took a bath after she was gone and then spent two hours figuring out what I was going to wear to my new job. I was kind of nervous and wanted to make a good impression so I settled on my black pencil skirt and a white dress top.

Mom and Dad called around 6 to wish me luck and then Esme called a little after to invite me over for dinner on Wednesday night, which I accepted.

Having to be at work at 7 the next morning I went to bed early. By the time I finally fell asleep it was almost 2am and when my alarm clock went off I wanted to throw it across the room.

Arriving at the publishing house I was met by my new boss. Victoria was a beautiful woman. A pale complexion, green eyes, and fire red hair. When she spoke I caught the slight Irish accent and knew where her looks came from.

She was really nice and spent the morning going over all of my duties which were the exact same thing I had done in Phoenix with just a few extras thrown in, but I was glad. I liked working.

By the time she was finished talking and I had filled out all the paperwork I needed too it was lunchtime. She guided me to a conference room where she introduced me to everyone else that worked there had gathered. There were six others in all and as we ate our catered lunch we got to know each other.

Right away I knew I would enjoy working with four of them.

Angela was pretty quiet. She was the assistant editor working with Victoria, who was the senior editor. She didn't speak lot, but was very perceptive and seemed like she could say a whole paragraph with just a look.

Riley was really sweet. He seemed to always be smiling at something no one else knew about. He was the designer. Usually he worked on book covers or he would be working on designing the poster for the book launches.

Jessica was okay. She wore a little too much make-up, but was nice and was always talking. She worked in the printing room.

Tyler was just cool. He had piercings and tattoos everywhere and cracked jokes the entire lunch. I was surprised to find that he wrote the book summaries and was very good at it.

The other two I didn't like from the beginning and probably never would.

Lauren was a bitch, plain and simple. She made snotty little comments every time I was turning around and seemed to have a permanent frown plastered to her face.

Mike was annoying. He followed me around like a puppy the rest of the day and even asked me out before I left.

I knew that working with all these people was going to be interesting.

Before I left Victoria told me not to worry about dressing up everyday. With the work I would be doing I'd be running around most of the time and in and out of the building so I needed to be comfortable, so jeans, a nice shirt and flats would be fine. If I hadn't of liked her already that would have made up my mind for me. I would have hugged her if it wouldn't have seemed odd.

Tuesday and most of Wednesday passed quickly. My work was easy and I enjoyed every minute of it.

The only downside was that I was going to end up killing Lauren and Mike. Since Monday Mike had asked me out four times and Lauren had started to hide my stuff like we were in 1st grade again.

By the time I got off on Wednesday I was ready to head to dinner so I could relax with my friends and a guy I didn't mind asking me out.

I ran home and showered, throwing on a different pair of jeans, a t-shirt and some sneakers before heading over to the Cullen house.

I pulled into the driveway right behind Rose and Alice and Edward pulled up behind me.

"Hey guys," I said stepping out of the car.

"Hey. How was work?" Rose asked as Alice and Edward waved.

"It's good. I'm doing the same thing I was in Phoenix so it's not hard, just different."

Esme was the only one there when we walked in and after a quick hug for each of us she sent us outside so Edward could start the grill.

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle arrived soon after and we settled at the tables while dinner was cooking.

"Hey," Jasper said to me as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Hey yourself."

Before he could say anything else Esme asked, "So, Marie how do you like the people you're working with?"

"Most are cool, but two are already driving me crazy."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Well one is this guy, Mike, he's been asking me out constantly and he follows me around all the time. It's really annoying. Then the other one, Lauren, is a bitch." I said and then my eyes got big. "Sorry Esme."

"It's okay dear. I've heard worse from these four," she said motioning to everyone but Emmett.

"Okay. Well she hides my stuff and makes these little comments every time I walk by her."

"That's so childish," Rose said.

"My thoughts exactly." I said with a laugh.

"What about your boss?" Edward asked.

"She's the one I like the most. She just really nice and doesn't hesitate to answer any question I have."

"Where do you work again?" Carlisle asked coming over from the grill.

"Eclipse Publishing House." I said as Jasper took a drink of his beer, which he spit across the table at the name.

"Dude, not cool." Emmett said as he started whipping off his shirt and face.

"Sorry," Jasper sputtered. "That's where you work?"

"Yes, why?"

"And the bitch, her name is Lauren?"

"Yes." I said looking between him and the others.

"Lauren Mallory?"

"Yes."

"Oh hell," Alice, Edward and Rose said at the same time.

"I'm taking it you guys know her?" I asked.

"Yes." Alice said. "Jasper brought her out with us one night."

"You went out with that?"

"Once, about six months ago. I had to change my number she kept calling so much. You'd think she would have taken the hint when I sent her home in a cab instead of taking her myself, but alas she's stupid."

"I'm taking it she was a bitch that night too."

"Oh yeah, she acted like we should be bowing down to her because Jasper had brought her. And then when she started making comments about Rose's date I thought she was going to get her ass beat." Alice said.

"Well it should be interesting if any of you come in to my work."

"I may have too just for fun," Rose said laughing that we all joined in with until Esme called us to dinner.

Once dinner was over we sat around and talked a little more.

"So this Mike, you aren't interested in him?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all. He's like a golden retriever. I keep thinking he's going to show up one morning with a newspaper in his mouth."

"Well maybe I can come by and pick you up one day and show him you're already dating someone.""I might just take you up on that offer."

"Good. Speaking of which do you want to go out on Friday?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up at your place at 6 then."

"Sounds like a plan."

We talked for a little longer before I decided to head home for the night.

"Well guys, it's getting late. I'm going to go." I said standing up.

"Bye. Be careful. Call me tomorrow." was the general words that came from the others.

Jasper stood up beside me and said, "I'll walk you out."

Standing at my car door I asked, "So should I wear anything special Friday night?"

"I figured we'd go to dinner and then a movie. So whatever you choose will be fine."

He opened the door for me and as I got in I said, "Okay, well have a goodnight."

"You too." He said before he shut the door.

Backing up I saw him wave and I waved back. Glancing in my rearview mirror I watching him turn around and go back into the house. I smiled all the way home.

*****************

_**Jasper**_

This week could not have gone more perfect.

Emmett and I had spoken to the witnesses in the bank robbery case and had found out a few things that the initial investigation had missed.

I'd found out that my dad's old partner was still with the firm and had an appointment to meet with him the next day.

I'd seen Marie on Wednesday night and now I was on my way to pick her up for our date.

I had been worried this morning when she'd called. I thought she was going to cancel at first, but she just wanted to know if I minded picking her up at work instead.

My first reaction was that that Mike guy was bothering her again and she was taking me up on my offer, but then she said they all had to work late to get ready for a launch party for a new book.

I told her it wouldn't be a problem forgetting that she worked wit ha girl I didn't want to see again.

Walking into the building I heard that nasally voice that grated on my nerves the last time I'd heard it.

"Jasper Whitlock?" Lauren asked from behind me.

Turning around I nodded once and said, "Lauren."

"What are you doing here?"

"He's meeting me," Marie said coming around the corner.

As I glanced over at her I caught sight of someone, I assumed to be Mike, scurrying away.

_Good maybe now he would leave her alone, _I thought.

"You're early," Marie said glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, hope its okay."

"It's fine. I just have to give these to Angela," she said indicating the folders in her hand.

"Take your time. I'll be right here."

She smiled before turning around and going into an office.

I could feel Lauren's eyes on me, but I was too busy staring into the glass of the office and watching Marie laugh at something the other woman was saying.

Coming out she stuck her head in another office and then she was walking back to me.

"You ready?" She asked.

"If you are."

She smiled and started to lead me out the main door, neither one of us saying goodbye to Lauren.

Making our way to the car I asked, "You don't have a purse?"

"No. I learned the second day not to bring it."

"Why?"

"It was the first thing Lauren hid, so now I just put what I need in my pockets."

"She'll be worse now."

"I can handler her. Lord knows I've dealt with more than she could dish out." She said, but as she did a look crossed her face like she'd said too much.

I was curious by what she meant, but I wasn't about to press it though.

We made small talk on the drive to dinner. I'd wanted her to feel comfortable and it seemed what little I knew of her personality that she would feel better in a relaxed atmosphere.

Pulling into the pizza parlor parking lot, the smile that lit her face let me know I'd made the right choice.

Over dinner our small talk took an unexpected turn.

"What made you want to be an FBI agent?" She asked when are pizza arrived.

"My parents were murdered along with my little sister and the case turned cold. I wanted the chance to solve it." I said quietly.

"Oh my god, Jasper." she said moving over to the chair beside me. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay. Everyone else knows, you would have found out from Alice or Rose eventually.""Esme told me you were adopted, but that your parents were killed in a house fire."

"It was used to cover up what really happened."

"I'm sorry. It's nice that you had amazing support to help you."

"Yeah, Edward and I had always been best friends even before, so not having any other family they took me in a heartbeat. I got lucky."

"I did too."

"What do you mean?"

"I was adopted too."

"How old were you?"

"17."

"Why were you adopted instead of just being placed in foster care for a year?"

"I was, but after a month Sam and Emily decided that wanted to make it official."

"That was cool of them."

"Yeah it took a long time for me to figure that out, but now I love them like they were always my parents. I even call them mom and dad, now."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"

"My mom killed my dad and then herself. They fought all the time, physically and verbally, I guess she couldn't take it anymore."

I could only stare in shock. My story was bad enough, but hers made me just want to wrap her in my arms and not let go. So I did.

She wasn't expecting my actions and I felt her tense at first, and as I started to let go I felt her arms come around my back.

We sat like that for a few minutes when she pulled back and said, "Thanks."

"Your welcome. I think we both needed it."

"Yeah, it was nice."

She smiled softly at me and then said, "Maybe we should eat before it gets too cold."

"Yeah." I said letting go of her and turning to the table.

After a few minutes of us silently eating I asked, "So was that Mike?"

"Where?" She asked looking around.

I laughed her expression. "Following behind you at work. He seemed to move fast when he heard that I was waiting on you."

"Yep, that was him. Maybe now he'll stop bothering me."

"If not let me know and I'll bring Emmett with me."

"That would definitely work," she said laughing.

Once we finished our dinner we headed over to the movies and choosing a mindless comedy we spent the next two hours cracking up at the screen.

After the movie I drove her to her car and then followed her home.

Walking her to her door, she asked, "Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"I can't tonight, but can I have a rain check?"

"Of course, just let me know when."

I was starting to get nervous then, I wanted to kiss her, but was afraid it would be too soon.

"I had fun tonight, even with the dinner conversation."

"Me too. Next time we'll keep it light."

I smiled at her.

She started to unlock her door and I asked quickly, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," she whispered before turning around.

Lifting my hand up I traced her jaw line with my finger before cupping her cheek in my hand. The other I placed on her back and pulled her closer to me. Leaning forward I pressed my lips softly to hers. Moving my head up I kissed her forehead and with my lips still lingering against her skin I said, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay."

I could have stood there all night with her in my arms, but then she tried to hide a yawn.

Smiling I moved her toward her door and said, "Go on. I'll talk to you later."

She nodded and I waited whiled she finished unlocking the door. Once I heard the lock click on the other side I turned and made my way outside to my car. Already wanting to see her again.

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward. **


	7. Phone Calls and a Meeting

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

****************

_**Bella/Marie**_

Saturday morning I woke up fro ma wonderful dream about Jasper, only to realize that all of it had been true expect the end and that was the part that I liked the most.

I got out of bed after a few minutes of daydreaming and took a quick shower to wake me up further.

Stepping out of the bathroom my phone rang.

"Hello," I said answering.

_Marie!!!!!!!!_

"Hey, Alice."

_How did it go last night?_

"Good. Dinner and a movie. It was fun."_Did he kiss you?_

"Yes." I whispered unable to stop the smile that developed.

_Yea, what was it like?_

"Nice, wonderful, fantastic, sweet, great. Do I need to go on?"

_No. I always wondered if he was a good kisser._

"Alice!!!"

_What? Jasper's hot. It's not like I'd try anything. Hell, for the past week and a half I've been wondering about Emmett too._

I could only laugh at her. Here she wanted to know this while having her own hot boyfriend at home, that she could kiss at anytime.

"Where's Edward?" I asked continuing to laugh.

_Right here laughing at me like you are._

"He's not mad at what you just said?"

_Of course not. He knows who my heart belongs too._

"Whatever you say Alice."

_So are you two going out again soon?_

"I don't know. He's supposed to call me later."

_That's good. I'm sure he'll ask you out again._

"I hope so. I really like him."

All I heard was screaming and clapping.

"Alice calm down."

_Marie this is so exciting you like him and I'm pretty sure he likes you. Things are so perfect._

"We've only gone out once. Don't make it bigger than it is."

_Whatever. You'll see._

I rolled my eyes knowing she couldn't see me.

_I need to go. Edward and I have to go to the store before he goes to work, but let's go to lunch tomorrow._

"Okay, I'll talk to you in the morning and we'll figure out where."

'_Kay. Bye._

"Bye."

Hanging up I went into the kitchen. When my coffee and toast were done I went out to the balcony.

Halfway through breakfast my phone rang again.

"Hey mom." I answered after checking the caller id.

_Hey baby. I wanted to see how your date went._

"It was great. The only awkward part was a little bit of dinner."

_Why?_

"I told him I was adopted."

_Ohhh. Did you tell him the truth?_

"Yeah, and it wasn't that bad."

_Do you think you'll tell him the rest?_

"I don't know, if I thought last night was uncomfortable I can just imagine what the rest would be like."

_Yeah, but if you've been together long enough and he loved you it wouldn't matter. You made some mistakes, but got your life back on track. There's no shame in that._

"No, just in the mistakes I made."

_Things happen. You had a hard life even before everything, but even after it all you're a good person. Anybody would be lucky to have you, past experiences or not._

"Thanks, mom."

_Your welcome sweetie. Speaking of which though, did he have you last night?_

I felt my mouth fall open.

"You did not just ask me that?"

_What? It would be okay it has been awhile for you._

"Okay, I'm so done with this conversation."

_Come on, please. Just tell me._

"No he did not have me last night. We shared a chaste kiss in the hall and then he left."

_Oh well, maybe next time then. _

"I think I need to go."

_Fine, I'll talk to you later. Love ya._

"Love you too."

Shaking my head as she hung up I shut my phone and went into the house to start some laundry. I'd just settled on the sofa with a book when my phone rang again for third time.

_Grand Central Station, _I thought as I answered.

"Hello."

_Hey Marie._

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

_How did the date go?_

"Good."

_Did he kiss you?_

"Yes."

_Did he ask you out again?_

"Not yet."

_He will. Don't worry._

"H said he'd call today."

_Good. Hey I got to go, but I'll call you tomorrow._

"Alice and I are going to lunch. Want to come?"

_Yeah, just let me know when and where._

"Alright, bye."

_Bye._

_Now why couldn't all my other conversations have gone that easily, _I thought hanging up the phone.

Glancing over at the clock I realized it was almost lunch time. Checking the fridge for something to eat; nothing appealed to me. I decided to get out of the house and went to a little café down the street. As I was finishing up my phone rang again.

I couldn't stop the giddiness that overwhelmed me as I saw that it was Jasper calling.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hi. _How's your day so far?_

"Fine. Alice, Rose and my mom have already called to grill me on our date."

_I hope they didn't bother you too much._

"Not at all."

_Good. What are you doing now?_

"Finishing lunch. You?"

_The same actually. _

"Did you have your meeting this morning?"

_No it got postponed until 3. I went to the cemetery. _

"You okay?"

_Yeah. It was a little hard though._

"Anything I can do to help brighten your day?"

_Go out with me again tonight._

"It's such short notice I don't know if I'm available."

_Oh. Okay. Well, maybe…_

"Jasper, I'm just kidding."

_So you're free?_

"Yes, but I have a better plan."

_I'm listening._

"How about I cook you dinner and we hang out at my house."

_I'll be there at 7._

"Sounds good. Anything you can't or don't eat?"

_No, I'm a guy. _

"Okay. Well I guess I need to figure out what I'm going to make you then."

_Alright. I'll see you later._

"Bye."

Finishing the call I paid my bill and hurried to the store.

*********

_**Jasper**_

I think I dreamed about Marie all night, so by the time I got out of bed I knew I wanted to see her tonight.

When my phone rang as I was leaving the house, I hoped it would be her, it wasn't.

Mr. DuPres' secretary was calling to reschedule my meeting with him. It was now moved from 10 to 3. Not wanting to spend the next few hours sitting around I headed out to find something to do.

Driving aimlessly through the city at first I finally turned my car in the direction of a place I hadn't been since I came back to Seattle.

Pulling up to the cemetery I sat in my car for a few minutes before getting out and making my way to the gravesites.

Someone, Esme probably, had kept the headstones cleaned off and there were fresh flowers on each of them. I would have to thank her later.

I talked for hours to them, telling them about my job and that I was going to find the justice they deserved. I even told my mom about Marie. My mom would have loved her. I cried trying to talk to Ashley. She would have been 20 now and I could only imagine the beautiful woman she would have become.

Around 1 I finally stood up promising that I would be back soon.

Going back to the city I stopped for a bite to eat. While I was finishing up I couldn't wait any longer to call Marie.

We talked about our day and after I asked her out she offered to cook me dinner. It made my day so much better. Hell, it made my week.

When I'd hung up I drank another cup of coffee and then headed over to the accounting firm.

Last time I'd seen Mr. DuPres I had been 13 or 14. He'd come over to dinner a few times. The year before my dad's death he'd finally become my dad's partner. It didn't seem like dad like this new arrangement, but I'd learned by that time not to question anything about his job.

Arriving at the office I was kept waiting for a few minutes while he was finishing a phone call.

I was entertaining thoughts of Marie when the office door opened.

"Jasper Whitlock It's been awhile," he said shaking my hand.

"Yes, sir."

Well, come on in. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked taking a seat behind his desk.

"Well I know the police spoke to you after my family's death."

"Yes they did. It was a sad time for this company. You look like you've done well for yourself."

"I have. I'm an FBI agent now, specializing in cold cases. I'll be working on my parent's case."

"Well that good to hear. Anything I can do to help, just ask."

"Thank you. That's why I'm here actually. I do have a few questions."

"I'll answer what I can."

"You worked for my dad before you became a partner?"Yes. I was here 2 years."

"Once you became a partner did you notice anything odd?"

"What do you mean odd?"

"Any arguments that seemed strange or out of place. Anything out of the ordinary, client or phone call wise?"

"Not really. Your dad had his own clients that I knew nothing about."

"Do you know if any of his old files are still around?"

"There are a few, but they all pertain to a client we still have and without a warrant I can't show them to you."

"I understand. Do you know what happened to his personal items from his office?"

"Actually everything is still here."

"It's been 11 years." I said in shock."Yes, but I figured you might like his things one day, so I kept them around."

"Can you tell me what's left?"

"Some pictures, his diplomas, plus his desk. It's yours if you want it."

"Thank you. My dad loved that desk it was his fathers."

"I always wondered why he used it, it was so small. But I never got the chance to ask him."

"I'd like to take the small stuff with me today. I'll be back Monday to get the desk, if that's okay."

"That's fine. I'll be here until 6, so anytime before then."

"I'll be here around 5:30."

"Okay. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Not right now, but I may have some more questions later on."

"I'll help anyway I can."

Standing up I handed him my card, "If you think of anything please call."

"I will."

After shaking hands again he led me out to his secretary. She led me down to the storage closet and I was glad but disappointed to find that all my dad's things fit into one box.

Picking it up I headed out to my car. It was 5:30 when I got home and I had enough time to shower and change before heading over to Marie's house.

I'd carried the box in the house with me, but as I was leaving I decided to take it with me. For some reason I wanted her to be with me when I went through it.

**********

_**DuPres**_

Eleven fucking years and nothing. A few questions in the beginning, but they quickly ended. Now his son was here asking questions once again. What the hell? There was nothing for him to find, but I was still not comfortable with him snooping around. And I knew my boss wouldn't be either.

Dialing the number I hated calling, I waited for his voice.

_What?_

"It's Laurent. We might have a problem."

_What kind of problem?_

"Whitlock's son."

_And why would he be a problem?_

"He an FBI agent now. He's looking into his parent's case."

_Fuck. What the hell did you say?_

"Nothing. But I don't think he's going to give up so easy."

_You better make sure there's nothing he can find. _

"I will."

_Remember if anything comes out, I'm holding you personally responsible and you know what will happen. Am I clear?_

"Yes sir."

I heard the line click and I let out a breath. I did not need this shit.

I would need to make sure everything was buried, so I didn't get me or my wife killed like Whitlock did. I was a rich man, but seeing as how it came from not so legal means would not keep my ass alive.

Resigned to the fact that it was going to be a long night I sent my secretary home and called my wife.

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward. **


	8. Dinner and Memories

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

****************

_**Bella/Marie**_

Once I hung up with Jasper I rushed to the store. I decided to make him chicken parmesan paired with a salad and breadsticks. I also grabbed a bottle of wine and cheesecake for dessert.

Handing back to the house I still had awhile before he arrived, so I took a long bath to help relax.

When I was finished I tried my hair and added a little make-up. Dressing in jeans and a t-shirt I turned my ipod to my rock play list and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

I made the salad up and then started on the chicken.

I was putting it in the oven when there was a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock I realized I had lost track of time.

Wiping my hands off I went to let him.

The sight before me as the door swung open just about knocked me on my ass. The times I'd seen him before he was always in a suit or dress pants and a nice shirt, and he always looked good, but they in no way prepared me for Jasper in a pair of tight jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt that showed off every muscle he had on his body.

I stood ogling him for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and snapped me out of open mouthed gaze.

"Sorry, come on in."

"Thanks." He said chuckling slightly.

"Dinner's almost ready. I hope Chicken Parmesan is okay. I just need to make the pasta and breadsticks." I said walking into the kitchen.

"It's perfect. Do you need any help?"

"No. Have a seat." I said motioning to the table. "Would you like some wine or something else?"

"Wine, please."

I poured us both a glass and handed his to him. After taking a sip of mine I started the water on the stove and took out the chicken so I could put the breadsticks in.

Getting the plates out of the cupboard, I placed them on the counter. Grabbing the silverware and napkins I started to pick up the dishes, only to be stopped by a hand reaching for them.

"Let me."

I nodded and smiled handing everything over to him.

When dinner was finished I placed everything on the table and after refilling our glasses I sat down.

"Dig in." I motioned at the food.

As we were filling our plates I asked, "How did your meeting go?"

"Fine, I wanted more out of it, but it didn't happen that way."

"That sucks."

"You have no idea."

Over the rest of dinner we made small talk and kept to the promise we made last night about keeping things light. We talked mainly about the city and what we liked about our jobs.

When dinner was over, I made a pot of coffee and we told jokes while we ate our dessert. I had never laughed so hard.

He helped me clean up the kitchen and then we settled on the couch to watch a movie. As the movie was ending I noticed he had started fidgeting.

"Are you alright?" I asked as the credits started to roll.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, my meeting today was where my dad worked when he was alive and they had a box of some of his things. There are pictures and diplomas and I don't know what else. I was wondering if you would sit with me while I went through it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be intruding."

"When do you want to do it?"

"Now. I know it's late, but I really want to look through it."

"Okay. The box is in the car, I'll be right back."

I watched him walk out the door and then I went for more wine, something told me we going to need it.

By the time he came back I had moved the coffee table over and was leaning back against the sofa. He came and sat down beside me and placed the box in between us.

I glanced up at him and he was staring at the outside of the container with a pained expression. I felt horrible for him and only wanted to reach out and wipe the hurt from his brow. Before I could give in to the urge he used his keys to cut the tape and was opening the box.

I heard his intake of breath as I looked in at the contents.

Inside were the typical things you would see on a desk. Pens, a coffee cup, a stress ball and other various things.

As he pulled the first item he got lost in another time. I listened as he told a story about each thing. Like how the pens reminded him of when he would come into the kitchen on Sunday morning and find both his parents chewing on the ends trying to be the first one to complete the crossword puzzle in the newspaper. He told me about the time he made his dad a coffee cup in art class and even though it leaked his dad tried to drink out of it. He told so many stories and I found myself getting lost in them also.

When the small things were out of the way we moved onto the last items in the box.

**********

_**Jasper**_

Everything about dinner had been perfect, the food, the wine, dessert and especially the company. Marie was just really easy to talk too and I found I loved that.

When it was over I'd grabbed the box of my dad's personal things from the car and we sat on the floor and started to go through.

I started to tell her stories about when I was little and she seemed just as into as I was. When I'd removed all the little things I saw the other stuff on the bottom.

The first thing I pulled out was my dad's diploma form the University of Washington. I told her about when my parent's had met junior year when they'd quite literally ran into each other. My mom had been coming out of one of her classes and dad had been going in and they'd knocked each other down. After that meeting the rest was history.

Moving the diploma to the floor, my eyes fell on the pictures. There were three in all. The first one was of just my mom and dad on their wedding day.

"They got married on the beach in Hawaii," I said staring at the picture.

"How long were they married?"

"Twenty years. They're anniversary was a month before they died."

"Your mom was very beautiful."

"Thank you."

Setting the picture down I moved on to the next one. It was one of me in my baseball uniform when I was about 10.

"You were a cute kid. Not that I'm surprised."

I glanced up and gave her a quick smile. "Why is that?" I asked.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

I smiled a little more.

The third one did me in. I remembered the day.

"She'd turned 5 the day before this was taken." I said quietly.

"What was her name?"

"Ashley."

"Where were you, when it was taken?"

"At the zoo. It was what she'd wanted for birthday. We spent the whole day there laughing. It was a special event that day, a baby giraffe had just been born and it was like a big birthday celebration. She thought it was for her and we did nothing to discourage that. We'd just come out of the gift shop where she'd got this." I said tracing the stuffed giraffe in her arms. "A zoo worker was standing a few feet away and she was taking pictures. Ashley wouldn't let anyone in it with her. She said it was just her and her Gigi. As she smiled at the camera I remember thinking that I was lucky to be a big brother; how no matter what I wanted to take care of her and keep that smile on her face."

"She looks like you."

"Yeah. My mom always said we were twins just separated by 7 years. Are personalities were the same too. I wonder if we'd still be like that now."

"Jasper I'm so sorry."

"I miss her everyday. She was such a happy kid. I wanted nothing more than to protect her and I failed. She was my little sister and I failed in my most important job. I didn't keep her safe."

I didn't even realize I was crying until the photo was taken from my hand and I felt Marie's hands on my cheeks. She pulled my face up so she could look me in the eyes and I saw the silent tears falling down her face.

"Jasper you didn't fail." She said brushing her thumbs across my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay." She said sliding her hands around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly to me, burying my head into her neck.

We sat like that for a few minutes before I spoke again. "I'm scared."

She never moved but asked, "Scared of what?"

"That I won't find the answers I need. That there won't be a trace of evidence to be able to find who took my family from me."

"Don't be scared. You'll find what you need. It's out there somewhere."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. If you need to talk anymore. I'm here."

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I reached around and wiped her tears away before curving my hand around her cheek. "And if you ever need to talk I'm here."

She leaned into my hand and we stared into each other eyes. I leaned forward until my lips met hers. Pulling back I smiled softly receiving the same thing in return before she tighten her arms around me again and leaned her head over on my chest. My hand went back around her and I slid her closer to me. I don't know how long we sat like that, but after awhile we both started feeling the affects.

I groaned softly when my back started to hurt and she did the same as her discomfort registered.

We moved apart then and I raised myself up on the couch. I reached to help her up and she slid up on the seat beside me.

"Thank you for tonight. For letting me do this." I said motioning to the contents on the floor.

"Your welcome. Thank you for letting me be here."

I smiled a little and kissed her on the temple. I heard her sigh and she reached over and squeezed my knee.

I glanced up at that point and catching sight of the clock on her wall realized that it was almost 2am.

'I should go, so you can get to sleep." I said reaching down to place everything back in the box.

"Okay. Let me help you." She said reaching for things too.

With everything back in the box I stood up, pulling her up along with me. Picking up the box I walked to the front door. Setting it down I wrapped her in another hug before kissing her again.

Leaning back I said, "I'll call you tomorrow."

She nodded and opened the door as I picked up the box. I looked at her one last time before starting the hallway.

Driving home I thought about the night. It had been hard, but I was glad Marie had been there. She had such a good heart and I knew if we continued like we were it wouldn't take me long to fall in love with her.

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward. **


	9. Celebrations, Toast and a Decleration

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: This one is just in Bella/Marie POV and the next one will be in Jasper's POV. **

****************

_**Bella/Marie**_

After the night of dinner at my house and the memories that Jasper shared with me I knew he was someone special. I couldn't even begin to imagine how he was feeling about everything; yes we both had lost our parents, but at least I knew what had happened and who did it. He didn't have that and I could tell it hurt him. All I knew to do was be there if he ever needed me and that's what I did.

After that night we started dating. We spent every minute we could together and before I knew it three months had gone by and things couldn't have been better. Not just for me, but the rest of the people who had come into my life such a short time ago.

Alice and Edward were getting married. He'd proposed on their anniversary and they'd already set a date.

Rosalie's exhibit at the art gallery had been a huge success and earned quite a few reviews that ended up getting some of her photos bought. She was ecstatic and was planning another one in a few months. She also had a new boyfriend and you could tell her and Emmett were already falling in love with each other.

My job was going good. Lauren still bugged me, but Mike had finally decided it wasn't in his best interest to continue asking me out; granted it took Jasper sending Emmett in one day to get me. It had been hilarious to see his face when Emmett walked in and pulled me up in a hug. From that day on he only spoke to me if he had too.

Jasper and Emmett had solved their first case. They'd worked hard and deserved the praise they got for doing it in such a short amount of time.

The only downsides to these three months were Jasper had yet to make any headway in his family's case. There just seemed to be nothing for him to find and even though it didn't compare in the slightest, but we still hadn't shared anything but hugs and chaste kisses.

I was ready to pounce the poor boy and just have my way with him.

But I couldn't do that tonight though.

I was on my way to meet Esme. She'd pulled me aside on Wednesday night after dinner, which had become our weekly get together, and asked if I would help her with the party she'd planned for tonight. It was going to be a three-way celebration for the others. I readily agreed because they'd accepted me in with a moment's thought.

Pulling into the grocery store parking lot, I saw her waving at me from the front of the store.

'Hey Esme," I said when I got to her.

"Hey Bella. I hope you're ready for me. I plan on taking full advantage of your help today."

"I am your slave. Just tell me what I need to do."

"Well first we'll just be getting a few things here that I need. Once done I'll need you to go pick up the cakes and balloons. Finishing with that it's just back to the house to decorate and cook, but it will take most of the day."

"Sounds good. I'll just need to go home and change at some point."

"No worrying with that. I picked out an outfit for you when I got mine. It's at the house, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, but you didn't have to do that." I said meaning it because I frankly had no idea what I was going to wear.

She waved her hand at me and said, "It's the least I could do with all the help you're giving me."

As we were walking the aisle's she asked, "So where does Jasper think you are today, with it being Saturday and all?"

"With you actually. I told him I wanted to take you to the spa for all the hospitality you'd shown me since coming here."

"He didn't question why Alice and Rose weren't with us?"

"No, thanks to Emmett and Edward already mentioning they had plans with the girls this morning."

"That's good."

"So how many people are coming tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know really. It's kind of a mix. There will be us 8 of course and then people from everyone's work. Maybe 50 or so."

"How did you manage to invite people without letting anyone know?"

"I'm sneaky when I want to be," she said giving me a big smile.

Finishing the shopping we separated, but not before we spent 10 minutes arguing about who was going to pay for the cakes. She finally relented, but I knew she was going to pay me back somehow; I would need to be on my guard.

After picking up the cakes I headed over to the house and we spent the rest of the day cooking and decorating. Delivery guys came and went setting up tent, tables and chairs in the backyard. I even helped Carlisle string lights until I fell off the ladder and he made me go back inside before I hurt myself.

Around 4 I headed up the stairs to Rose's old room so I could get ready. Seeing the dress that Esme had picked out brought tears to my eyes. It was a sapphire blue cocktail dress. Simple in design with a slight flair at the hips I felt beautiful when I slipped it on. Putting the black kitten heels she's also got me I headed down to help with the last little things.

At 6 the guest started to arrive. I offered to be the official door opener and spent the next hour standing with the door open and greeting whoever came in. I'd been there an hour when Esme came and got me.

"Come on, the other's should be here in a minute."

How she managed to get all 5 of them to come at the same time was anyone's guess, but she did it and 10 minutes later we were yelling surprise as they walked out onto the patio.

The look of shock on each face was priceless, before being replaced with grins all around. Carlisle, Esme and I were the first to get to them and after a hug for each Jasper pulled me over to the side.

"So I take it you didn't go to the spa today?"

"No. I was here most of the time."

"I can't believe she pulled this off," he said looking over at Esme.

"All of you deserve it."

"Thank you." He said giving me a kiss on the lips.

Esme called everyone to dinner then and we went off to get a plate.

As we got settled at a table he leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I didn't tell you before but you look absolutely stunning."

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said taking in his black dress pants and blue button-down shirt. Then it dawned on me, "Hey, we match."

He glanced back and forth between the two of us and chuckled.

When dinner was over a DJ started playing and everyone moved around chatting with others while a few people started dancing. I was standing on the side of the dance floor watching Carlisle and Esme whirl around like they were professionals. They were so graceful and elegant looking.

I felt two arms coming around me and Jasper asked, "You want to dance?"

"Sure."

He led me out to the floor and wrapping both arms around me he pulled me flush to his chest. We danced a few songs and then made our way over to our table.

About an hour later Esme announced it was time for cake. When I had finished eating my piece, I glanced around and smiled at the sight that met my eyes. Alice and Edward were feeding each other their cake, I guess getting practice in for the real thing. Rosalie and Emmett were taking a bite of cake and then kissing each other. Carlisle and Esme were chatting quietly to each other, both holding identical smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" Jasper asked squeezing my hand.

"Just looking at my friends. They seem so happy."

"You do too."

"I am. I'm glad I moved here."

"I'm glad you moved here too." He said kissing my temple.

I was about to say something else when Carlisle stood up and tapped his fork on the side of his glass.

As every one quieted down Carlisle started to speak.

"Esme and I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight to help us celebrate our family's success and good news. I'd like to make a few toasts before the evening winds down, so please bear with me.

"First off to our son Edward. With your dedication to not only your work, but also your beautiful fiancé, we know we did our job. You are such a good man and your mother and I are so proud of you. Here's to you Edward."

We all raised our glasses in a silent salute.

"Next to Alice. Sweetheart, five years ago you came into this family like a whirlwind and haven't ever stopped. Your exuberance and loving nature brought something to our son that we've never really saw before then and we thank you. I hope you two are as happy together as Esme and I have been. Congratulations."

Once again the glasses went up.

"Now for our beautiful daughter Rose. You have an inner light that shines so bright. You've always put a little bit of your soul in each picture you have taken. Your mother and I have always known you were amazingly talented and now with your recent accomplishments the rest of Seattle has a chance to see that also. Congratulations honey, we are very proud of you."

My eyes had started to tear by this point, so I didn't raise my glass with the rest of the guests, but when Carlisle started again I grabbed Jasper hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Jasper our other son. You came into our lives unexpectedly and have grown into an exceptional man. You deserve every good thing that comes your way and more. Our family would not be complete if you were not in it. Congratulations on all you have succeeded in doing."

As we raised our glasses once more and the women wiped their eyes, everyone started up talking again. Carlisle tapped is glass once more.

"I'm sorry I have just one more toast to make to the two newest members of our family Marie and Emmett. These two arrived at the same time. We didn't realize that this family was really missing something until they showed up, now we can't imagine them not being a part of us.

"Emmett, you have proved me wrong. Being a father you never think anyone will be good enough for your precious little girl, but you changed that for me. I look at Rose and I know that with you she will be happy and loved. Thank you, not just for Rose either, but also for having Jasper's back at work.

"Marie, honey you are such a good person. You have integrated yourself into each of our hearts with your kind ways and beautiful smile. You have put a light in Jasper's eyes that I have never seen and I want to thank you for that. Also thank you for giving Esme and I something that we've wanted for a long time. To us you are a third daughter and we couldn't be happier."

By this point my tears were running unchecked as everyone raised their glasses to Emmett and me. Jasper had his arm wrapped around me squeezing me gently.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded knowing words would not come in any coherent way.

When my tears finally slowed I glanced around finding the 6 people that I needed gathered in a small circle. Pulling Jasper up with me I moved around the tables until we had joined them. Going straight into Esme's arms my tears started again and we hugged for a long moment.

"Thank you." I said to her and Carlisle.

"No dear, thank you." Esme said reaching a hand up to my cheek.

Letting me go she took one of my hands and reached for Emmett's hand with her other one.

"You two have brought this family to a much better place. We are complete now."

Her words started a new wave of tears for not only both of us, but Alice and Rose also. We quickly found ourselves in a four-hug until the guys pulled us gently apart and into their arms.

I don't know how long Jasper and I stood there, but when I looked up the others had drifted off to tell their friends goodbye for the evening.

"Marie can I talk to you in the house for a minute?" Jasper asked.

"Of course." I said.

Letting him lead me to the kitchen I wondered what he was going to say.

Turning to face me he said, "You are everything to me. I never thought I would want to say this so soon, but Marie I need you to know that I love you."

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward. **


	10. I should have

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: This is JPOV, but it's Bella's story and it's in depth. Next chapter their will be a small piece I left out, but this is most of it. **

**I was fortunate to grow up with loving parents and family. I've never had to deal with any drug problems, so I hope I got everything okay. **

****************

_**Jasper**_

She didn't say it back. It was too soon. I was so fucking stupid. Those three sentences repeated over and over in my head.

When I'd come out on the balcony Saturday night to people yelling surprise at me and my family I'd been happy and then I saw her and I'd been ecstatic. And believe me at that point I had no intention of telling her how I felt, but after dancing and Carlisle making those toast it just seemed like that right time and I couldn't wait any longer.

As soon as I had said it she'd got this look in her eyes and asked me to take her home. In that moment I knew that I had screwed up what we had and she was freaked out.

Fortunately it was the end of the night and I didn't need to come up with something other than she was tired. The entire ride was silent. I didn't know what to say to fix us and at that point I didn't even know if it was possible.

Arriving at her apartment she raced out of the car and into her building. Maybe I should have gone after her and done something, said something, but I didn't and I went home miserable and alone.

I'd spent Sunday, Monday and Tuesday trying to talk to her, but all phone calls went unanswered. I even got Rose and Alice to call her, but like with me she didn't pick up the phone. They of course jumped me wanting to know what the hell I did. I'd told them, but didn't know what to do for me.

I was excited for Wednesday because I thought well she'd be at dinner that night. Ha, I was a fool to even think it. Carlisle and Esme were worried about her and I knew if it continued someone would go to her house, but we didn't need to. She called about halfway through dinner.

Esme answered the phone and when I heard it was her I knocked me and Alice, who was seated beside me, to the floor trying to get to the phone. Edward told me to calm the fuck down, and then was reprimanded by Esme as she came back into the dining room. The look she passed Carlisle as she sat down did not go unnoticed by me and I knew they were keeping something from me. Needless to say I lost my appetite and went home soon there after.

By Friday I was ready for the week to be over and to mope in my house alone all weekend. But as I was leaving the office Friday night, my prayers were answered when my phone rang.

Seeing her smiling face on my phone I sent up a silent thank you to God and answered. She sounded as lost as I felt and I instantly felt horrible. Inviting me over the next night I'd asked what I could bring. She'd told me just me that she needed to talk to me. I literally thought my world was going to crash around me once again.

So here I was, a week after telling my girlfriend I loved her for the first time pulling up to her apartment and praying to God that she wasn't going to tell me it was over.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and stood for 10 minutes outside her door before I finally knocked.

She opened the door and I could tell she'd already been crying. Nope this was not going to be good.

"Hi," I managed to get out.

She gave me a weak smile and opened the door more so I could enter.

I had to restrain myself from reaching out and pulling her to me, but I had to let her do this her way, so I just made my way to her couch and waited for the worst.

She sat on the coffee table in front of me and looked in my eyes. We sat staring at each other for who knows how long before I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Marie, I…" I started to say, but she stopped me with a shake of her head.

She took a deep breath and then started to speak. "Jasper, you told me you loved me and I should have said it back because I love you too, but I got scared. Things have happened in my life that you need to know about. Things I should have told you from the beginning. And if you don't feel the same way when I'm done telling you these things I'll understand."

I opened my mouth, but closed it as she shook her head at me once again.

"No, please don't interrupt I won't get it out otherwise."

I nodded.

She took another deep breath and the tears started, with head down she told me her story.

"My parents always fought. From the time I could remember they were always calling each other names and hitting each other. They never hit me, but I didn't escape the yelling. On a daily basis I was told that I was stupid or useless, that I would never amount to anything. I never once heard an I love you, directed at me." She paused and I wanted so bad to reach for her, but then she started again.

"The night my parents died it was the day before my 17th birthday. I'd been out with a friend and came home late. I knew the entire drive that I was going to be in trouble, because I was past my curfew. I only hoped that they still stuck with hitting each other and not me. When I got home the lights were off, but both cars were there and I breathed a sigh of relief thinking they'd just passed out and would never know I'd been late.

"The next morning I woke up to a ringing phone. I tried to ignore it, but as soon as it stopped it would start again. After the fourth time I finally dragged myself downstairs and answered. It was my dad's boss and he was pissed. My dad was late again and he said if my dad didn't make it in within the hour he was going to be fired. I knew that it would cause me to get screamed at to wake him up, but we needed his paycheck. When I opened the door to their bedroom I didn't think anything was out of place at first, but after calling his name a few times with no answer I moved over to the foot of the bed.

"There was so much blood. It was all over them. I remember shaking my dad's leg and could feel how cold it was, even through the bed sheet. My mom was no warmer when I touched her and I knew they were both dead. I raced to the phone and called 911 before I collapsed on the kitchen floor. I couldn't even get up to let the police in, so they broke the door down.

"They took me to the hospital and admitted me for shock. I was supposed to get out that night, but then the police told me what happened. It appeared my mom had waited until my dad had passed out drunk before she stabbed him. They couldn't even count the wounds they were so close together. Once she'd stopped with him, she'd downed two bottles of pain pills. They didn't know for sure how many, but it didn't really matter it was enough.

"After hearing all of it of course I went into shock again and they kept me for another week, before I was placed in a foster home. Sam and Emily had tried for many years to have kids of their own, but never were able to get pregnant. They'd been close to adoption three times before, but at the last minute the birth mother always changed her mind. By the time I came around they were at the point of thinking it was never going to happen. It didn't matter to them that I would be an adult in a year, they just wanted a child.

"I lived with them for three months before they adopted me officially. They gave me everything, a car, clothes, but most of all they tried to give me their love. I'd gone 17 years without it, so I didn't need or want it then. The more they tried the more I pushed away. I started drinking and smoking pot, to just escape. Being 17 and having no money I started sleeping with guys to get what I needed and they gave it willingly."

She didn't have to worry about me interrupting anymore, I was in so much shock by this point I don't think I could have formed a sentence.

"By the time I graduated high school I'd started staying out later and later. Not being able to stand the pity on Sam and Emily's faces when I staggered in the door at 2 or 3 in the morning I just quit coming home. I didn't no where to go at first so I spent the first week on the streets, not caring about anything, but leaving the past behind.

"At first I didn't know how to do it, but then after about two weeks I met Jacob. He was volunteering at the shelter I was sleeping in, and I thought when he came up to me that he just wanted what every other guy wanted. So I told him what I wanted for it. He just smiled and told me he was gay, so I didn't have to worry about that, but that he could still get me what I wanted. The only thing I had to do in return was give out the stuff he sold and if I got caught not to rat him out. So I did.

"Every morning I'd drag myself off of whatever park bench, front stoop or shelter cot I was sleeping on at the moment and meet up with him. I'd take whatever packages he had for me to whoever they went too. My reward at night when I returned the money to him was a bottle of pain pills and alcohol. Usually it was Oxycotin and vodka, but sometimes he'd throw in Vicodin and tequila. I didn't care they numbed me just as easily.

"I spent the next two years living like that. And then everything changed. I went to a party one night with him and I decided I wanted to try something else. That was the one and only time I tried coke. It was not as fun as everyone made it out to be. I was paranoid and hallucinating all over the place. The morning after the party I woke up in a bed with three people. I didn't know their names or how I got there. I remember stumbling to the bathroom over more people in the floor.

"The sight that met my eyes in the mirror that morning was not good. I was thin and looked like I hadn't slept in weeks. My skin had this nasty yellow tinge to it and all I saw was worthlessness. At that moment I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to live like I was, I didn't want to wake up and do any of the things I was doing again. I didn't want to wake up at all, so I took a leaf from my mom's book and downed the full bottle of pills I had in my pocket.

"Someone found me and called an ambulance. I woke up a few days later in the hospital. The doctors asked for a family phone number and I wasn't about to give it to them, but then the police came in and said I could go to jail or go to family. So I gave them the only number I had. Sam and Emily were at the hospital within the hour.

"I wouldn't talk at first, because how could they love me after all I'd done, but over the next few days I realized that their love was unconditionally. They'd been trying to find me the entire time I was gone and was overjoyed when the hospital called. When I was released they took me home. My room was the still the same way I'd left it, the bed unmade and clothes on the floor. I knew then that I had to fix my life if not so much for myself but for them.

"They put me in rehab where I spent a year. It was hard at first having to talk about my parents and what I had done while I was gone, but eventually it got easier. I started smiling more and laughing. I gained back the weight I'd lost and things started to look up. Sam and Emily never missed a visiting day and I slowly opened my heart to let them in."

"When I got out of rehab Sam got me a job working for the publishing house, I was there a year when I met James. He was nice to begin with, and I didn't question why he wanted to change the way I looked. But after awhile things started to change. I'd made a few friends working and I had started going out with them sometimes, but he got to where he wouldn't want me too. At first he would tell me it was because he wanted to spend time with me alone, but I eventually figured out that he didn't like there were guys there. He started to get mad when I'd go out with Emily for the day and I should have ended it then, but I didn't and things went from bad to worse.

"We were together 7 months when he hit me the first time. I don't even remember why now, but it was the beginning of five months of hitting. It only happened about once every two weeks and usually those were because I'd worn something he didn't like, even though he bought my clothes or because I'd looked at guy or he thought I had. He always made sure he never hit my face, but everywhere else was fair game. I should have left, but he'd apologize and I would believe him. I was so stupid. It finally got to the point that I was thinking about taking something to escape again, but I couldn't knowing it would disappoint Sam and Emily.

"The night I finally realized I had to get away or he was going to kill me was a week after our one year anniversary. I awoke once again in the hospital, only this time I had a broken leg, a broken arm, four broken ribs, a shattered jaw and a concussion. Sam and Emily had him thrown in jail two days later when the DNA from my finger nails came back to match him. He pled guilt and got five years.

"I spent the first six months after getting out of the hospital recovering and it was hard. I wouldn't take the pills they gave me for the pain, not wanting to start again.

"We all knew James would more than likely come after me when he got out, so after a lot of talking we decided it would be best if I disappeared. I changed everything about me. My name, my hair, my clothes and then I moved here."

I didn't even realize she was done talking for a good five minutes. I sat in stunned silence and just looked at the broken girl in front of me. How could someone go through that and still be the good person she was now? I wanted to kill her parents again for not telling her they loved her, I wanted to kill Jacob for sucking her more into the life that she didn't deserve, I wanted to kill James for putting his hands on her, but most of all I wanted to hug Sam and Emily for giving her their love.

"Jasper please say something." She said, her quiet voice breaking into my inner turmoil.

In that moment I should have said it didn't matter, that I still loved her. I should have wrapped her in my arms and hugged her for all I was worth. I should have told her I didn't care what she'd done or who'd she'd been with. But I couldn't. I couldn't open my mouth in fear of spouting out all the anger I had inside for the people who'd hurt her.

I didn't speak; instead I sat there and watched her until she ran to her room in tears. Did it hurt to see her that way? Hell yes. Did I do the smart thing and follow her? Oh, no. I was still too angry. So I did the stupidest thing I'd every done. I left.

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward. Also a hint on next chapter. **


	11. Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

****************

_**Bella/Marie**_

He left. It wasn't a big surprise. I mean why would he want a stupid whore. James sure as hell didn't, and he was just as messed up in his own way as I had been. Jasper was a much better man and I had the audacity to think he could want me. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

When I shut my door to my bedroom I waited to see if he would follow me, but all I heard was the front door opening and closing.

Picking myself up off the floor I went into the bathroom, where I proceeded to scour my medicine cabinet for anything. Hell, I didn't even have fucking Tylenol. Flinging a bottle of lotion across the room when I realized what I was doing, I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

My eyes were red and swollen. There were purple bags from where I hadn't slept this last week and my hair hung limply around my face. Pathetic, I mumbled to myself.

Taking a hot shower until it ran cold I stepped out and pulled on a t-shirt and underwear before sitting on the edge of my bed.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear my bedroom door open, nor did I feel the bed dip as he climbed up behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"Marie…"

"It's okay Jasper. I understand. Just please don't say the words. And I won't bother you again."

"I love you." He said voice cracking.

My head came around slowly. "What?" I asked.

"I love you." He said before his arms came around me.

He sat me in his lap and just held me. I cried for forever it seemed like while he rubbed my back and my hair.

When I felt the tears starting to dry up I finally asked, "Why?"

"Why do I love you?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Where do I start? Because you're smart and beautiful. Because you're kind and caring. Because you love my family. Because of you. And now I love you more than I did yesterday because after everything you've been through you picked yourself up and dusted yourself off."

"I thought you'd hate me."

"I couldn't hate you. You had a shitty life and didn't deserve that. But things happen and you did the only thing you knew to do. The only thing you'd ever been taught to do and you might have tried to take the easy way out, but it didn't work. And instead of continuing on the way you were you changed. That is what you should dwell on not what made you get to that point."

He reached around and pulled my chin up so I could see his face. "I love you, all of you. Your past included. How could I not? It brought you here to me."

His hand moved to my cheek and his lips met mine. His other hand came to my other cheek as his tongue grazed my bottom lip.

My tongue meeting his caused us both to sigh quietly. Why had we not done this type of kissing before?

He lay back on the bed so I was lying in between his legs. Breaking the kiss I rested my head on his chest and slowly drew circles on the top of his shirt.

His hand was running through my hair as he asked, "Why did he hurt you so bad, baby?"

I propped my head up on my arms so I could see his eyes, surprised to find unshed tears in them.

"I told him my story. " I said watching a tear escape as he closed his eyes. "Believe me I would have gone the rest of my life without telling him, but we'd gone out that night and ran into Jacob. It was all he could do to get home before he started in on me and I had to tell him or it would have been worse." My voice was barely a whisper when I was finished.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."

"It's okay. You're here now. Why did you though?"

"I was so mad. Not at you, but at your parents and Jacob and that asshole. I didn't want to say anything I couldn't take back or that you would take the wrong way."

"How far did you get?"

"The outside of your front door."

I smiled softly up at him and he pulled me back up to his lips.

We kissed for a few minutes his hands running all over my back. He broke the kiss as he rolled me over onto my back with him beside me.

His hands traced my eyebrows, the lines of my nose, my cheekbones and down to neck onto my collarbone.

"You are so beautiful."

If I didn't love him before I would have fallen in that moment.

His mouth met mine again as his hands skimmed down my arm and onto the curve of my hip.

"Let me love you tonight," he whispered against my mouth.

My answer was to move my hands to the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head.

God this man was perfection, I thought as my hands glided across his chest.

His other hand went to my waist to help pull my shirt off me and he mumbled "Beautiful" before his mouth kissed his way down to my chest.

He lavished attention to each of my breast while my hands ran through his hair and down his back repeating the process over and over again. His hands were never still either working their way from the breast he wasn't nipping on at the moment to down my side and back up. My throaty moans mixed with his quiet whispers of love.

His lips started working their way down my stomach where he licked around my bellybutton. His tongue dipped in and my back arched off the bed.

His fingers slid into the sides of my panties and he worked them down as his mouth followed. Working back up the way he came I felt his hot breath before his mouth was on my center. I groaned as I felt his tongue on my clit. I felt his finger slip into my entrance and I hissed through my teeth.

My hips moved in rhythm with his hand as he worked me to the edge and then he removed his finger and tongue; I moaned at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry baby, but I want to feel you around me."

I was not going to say no to that. Sitting up I reached for the button on his jeans and as I started to push them over his hips he took over. I heard the rip of the foil packet before he'd pushed himself inside me. My quick intake of breath was matched with his whispered 'fuck'.

He slowly started moving his hips and my legs wrapped around his waist. He felt so good and I felt the tension in my stomach start to build quickly. As he picked up his speed one arm slipped around my back holding me to his chest as his other arm kept his weight off of me. My lips kissed every part of him I could reach. His jaw, his chest, his neck and I quickly found my favorite spot when I heard him moan, the hollow at the base of his throat.

We were matched in perfect harmony as our hips met each other with every stroke. My whimpers as I started to get close to my release turned into a scream of pleasure as I fell over the edge dragging him over with me as my walls clenched around him and I seriously think I heard him growl.

**********

_**Jasper**_

Fucking amazing. She was absolutely breathtaking as her pleasure took her over and then pulled me along for the ride. I couldn't have been happier as I collapsed on the bed beside her and pulled her to my chest.

Kissing her closed eyelids before moving to the smile that grazed her lips.

"I love you," she whispered against my mouth.

_Sweet, sweet words. _"I love you too," I whispered back.

We lay there trying to slow our breathing down and just looked at each other.

"Thank you," I said finally when I could speak normally.

"For what?"

"For letting me love you and trusting me enough to tell me."

"Your welcome and thank you for loving me."

"Believe me when I say it was absolutely my pleasure."

She smiled a small smile and her eyelids started to flutter close. Her breath evened out before I moved my hand away from her waist. For the next two hours I traced the shape of her face. Starting from her hairline around her jaw and chin, back up to where I started and then down around each eye and her nose and finally her perfect lips. I did this over and over again as she slept.

She'd gone too long without knowing what love was, yes she'd found a part of it with her adoptive parents, but I vowed as she continued to sleep that I would show her the type of love she couldn't get from them.

It was still dark outside as she stirred awake.

As her eyes slowly opened I said, "Hi."

Her smile was instant, "Hi." she said. "Did you sleep?"

"No, I was too busy looking at you."

She turned a most delicious shade of red and kissed me. Our tongues melding together once again. We made love just as slow and sweet as the first time.

When our heart rates had both returned to normal she turned over and I pulled her back flush with my chest. As my eyes grew heavy I asked the only other thing I'd been wondering about, "Marie, what's your real name?"

She didn't answer for a few minutes and I thought she'd already gone to sleep.

But as my eyes closed, I heard her whisper, "Bella."

_Bella. Beautiful_. I thought as sleep finally claimed me.

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also this is my first lemon, so I hope I did it justice. Please be kind if not.**


	12. Good

**D****isclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

****************

_**Bella/Marie**_

I didn't really want to open my eyes afraid that what had happened last night was just a dream, but the sun finally worked its way through my eyelids. Stretching slightly I rolled over to an empty bed. _Damn it. _

Glancing down as I sat up I saw I was still naked so that was a good sign. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt I went to see if Jasper was still here.

He wasn't in the living room or kitchen, but I found a pot of coffee. When I'd poured me a cup and turned back around I finally saw him standing on the balcony.

Making my way over to the door I admired the view before me. He was leaning on the railing wearing only the jeans he had on last night. As I slid the door open he turned with a smile. _Oh holy mother of god. _His body was even more beautiful in the light of day. His perfect chest was evenly matched by his perfect six pack abs. _How had I not noticed those last night? _His hip bones formed a well defined v that disappeared into his jeans which I now realized were not buttoned.

I dragged my eyes back up to his face and he said, "Good morning."

"Good morning."

I moved around him to lean against the rail. He kissed me on the temple and then propped beside me. We stood in silence a few minutes staring out at the view.

"So is there anything else you wanted to know about what I told you last night?" I asked breaking the quiet.

He thought a minute and then asked, "I've seen you drink, does that not hurt your recovery?"

"No. I only drink wine; nothing else, but the alcohol was only there to help me get to that numb feeling faster. Sometimes I didn't even use it; for me it was all about the pills."

"How often?"

"What? Take the pills?" I asked and continued at his nod. "Every few hours sometimes less."

"Have you slipped since you got out of rehab?"

"No. Even with everything that happened with James, but that doesn't mean I didn't think about it then. And it doesn't mean that I don't think about it now either."

"Like when?" He asked and I saw him glance over at me.

"When things get tough or I'm just having a bad day."

"Last night when I left?""Yes."

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's okay Jasper," I said interrupting him. "I understand."

We both fell into silence once again. When my coffee cup was empty I turned to go back into the apartment, but he stopped me with a hand on my arm.

When I looked up into his eyes he said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said with a smile before planting a kiss on his lips and going into the house.

He followed me to the kitchen and asked, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Do you think we can get everybody over to Esme and Carlisle's?

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because they're my friends and I think it's time I told them everything."

"Are you sure? I know how hard it was for you last night."

"Yes. If they are going to be around me it's only fair that I tell them. Carlisle and Esme already know, so it's just really the other four."

"Okay. You call Esme and Alice and I'll get a hold of Rose."

After speaking to Esme who said it would be fine to come I talked to Alice. Edward was working but would be off later in the afternoon. So we all decided to meet over there at 5.

Hanging up we decided to go out for breakfast and then come back to my house for the rest of the day.

On the way back from breakfast Jasper wanted to stop off at his place for a shower and clean clothes.

His apartment was much nicer than mine and a lot bigger. He gave me the grand tour starting in the big as a fucking restaurant kitchen complete with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances; on through the living room that I think had its own damn zip code. Out on the balcony where he had a view of the space needle and then down the hall to the only bedroom and bathroom. His bedroom was the same size as my whole apartment. One whole wall consisted of built-in bookshelves that held every book about the civil war or the law that was available for purchase. When he opened the door leading into the bathroom I seriously thought I'd died and gone to heaven. He left me to walk around, yes walk around, from the four head separate shower to the big ass whirlpool bathtub, the bathroom was as big as the bedroom.

As I grazed my fingers across the tiles of the double sinks I noticed him watching me through the mirror.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. 'I would live in here if I could."

He just smiled and shook his head before walking over to me. Placing his hands at me waist he lifted me enough to slide up on the counter.

"You think I'm kidding, but all I would need is a mini fridge and a toaster oven and I'd be all set." I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"And where would you sleep?"

"Right there." I said pointing at the bathtub.

He glanced in the mirror behind me and said, "Doesn't look that comfortable."

"You just have to know how to work it. A few pillows, a couple blankets and it's actually quiet comfy."

"You sound like you know this from experience." He said laughing.

"I do." I said quietly. _Way to go idiot ruin the moment_, I thought as his face fell.

"Oh shit I'm sorry."

"Jasper," I said taking his face in my hands, "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I started this conversation and I made the comment."

"Okay. I just hate what you had to deal with."

Leaning my forehead against his I whispered, "I know it's a lot to take in and process, but I'm here. I'll answer anything you want to know. All you have to do is ask."

He nodded and then pulled me into a hug.

Wanting to lighten the mood I said, "Now you need to take a shower, but just so you know if I had clean clothes with me I would be fighting with you over it."

"You wouldn't have to fight me. I would gladly share."

Smiling I hopped off the counter so he could get ready. Patting his cheek I said, "Anytime."

I didn't even make it to the door before it was shut and I was pressed against it with his lips crushed against mine and his hands in my hair. Our tongues fighting for dominance. Moving his lips to my neck he licked and sucked until I felt my knees grow weak. He moved his hands to my waist. Turning me around he walked me backwards until I felt my back press to the shower door.

His lips were back on mine and I pulled his bottom lip in between my teeth sucking on it receiving a groan. He broke away long enough to get the shower going and then reclaimed my lips. My clothes were removed before I even could think about what he was doing. When he'd removed his clothes he pulled me under the warmth of the shower.

Reaching behind me he grabbed his shampoo and proceeded to wash my hair all the while running his lips from mine down to my collarbone and back up. I washed his hair while his mouth continued their trail.

When the shampoo was rinsed out his hands trailed down my body to cup each breast. Grazing his thumbs over both of my taut peaks eliciting a moan from my mouth. Catching one in his mouth he licked all around before biting down slightly successfully turning my legs to Jell-O. He moved away and reached out the shower door for his pants and came back to press me against the side of the wall. His hands trailed from my breast down around my hips and cupped my ass where he squeezed slightly before pulling me up his body; my legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed him close so I felt his arousal against my heat.

He worked his hands up my back to where they were wrapped under my arms his hands resting on both of my shoulders. My arms where laying on his arms and my forehead rested against his.

"Jasper… Please. I need you." I whispered and he gripped my shoulders raising his arms to move my body and bringing it back down as he pushed all the way into my core. A deep seated groan escaped both our mouths before his lips crashed into mine.

He started to thrust faster.

"God baby you feel so good." He breathed out.

"You too, baby. I need you harder."

He moved his hands so I was once again being held up only by the wall and his body. Grabbing my hands he pressed them above my head and continued to grind into me. His speed increased and I climbed higher up the pinnacle of bliss.

"I'm so close Jasper. Faster."

"Cum for me baby. I want to hear you scream my name."

Letting one hand go he slid his hand in between our bodies. Finding my bundle of nerves he started rubbing quick circles.

I felt my walls flutter around him and then he pinched my clit and I lost all sense. "OH GOD JASPER."

I rode wave after wave of my orgasm as he started slamming my hips into the wall with each of his erratic thrust. I felt him reach his release soon after. Growling his pleasure out in a string of fucks…damns…and shits.

We stood in the same position not moving until our breathing had returned to normal. Sliding me down his body he kissed me softly on the lips.

We finished up our shower and stepped out the door.

As we were drying off he said, "You know I could really get used to showers like that."

"Me too." I said grabbing my clothes up off the floor.

When he was dressed we ate lunch in front of the T.V. watching a movie. Around 3 we decided to head back to my house so I could change before going over to the Cullen house.

*********

_**Jasper**_

Today had been a good day so far. I woke up to a beautiful sunny day beside the woman I loved. She shared a little more of herself with me while we enjoyed the view from her balcony. Then we had a good breakfast before heading over to my place where we shared a fantastic shower.

As amazing as the day had been so far I knew in a couple hours that she would be down again so wanting to extend the enjoyment a little more I decided to show her something that she didn't know I had.

Walking out to the parking garage I pulled her by the hand over to another part of the building.

"What are we doing?" She asked as I unlocked a garage door.

"I thought we could ride this since it's a nice day." I said raising the door and pointing to my black Ducati.

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah. I don't get to ride it often, and not at all since I met you."

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking up your time." She said looking down.

"Stop. If I hadn't wanted to be with you I wouldn't be. It's actually my job and the weather that hasn't cooperated. Okay?" I said tilting her face up to me.

She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Come on let's ride, unless you don't want too."

"No. I want too." She said grabbing the helmet I was holding out to her.

I helped her put it on and after explaining what I needed from her as we rode; we set off. I couldn't hear her over the noise, but I knew she was having fun with each vibration of her chest against mine when she laughed.

We made it back to her house and after she'd changed we went ahead over to the house. Carlisle and Esme met us on the porch as we came up the steps.

"You know I hate when you ride that thing," Esme said giving me a hug.

"I know, but at least I'm careful."

"It's not you I worry about it's the other idiots."

Making our way into the house Carlisle asked, "So you two are okay?"

"Yeah, we talked things out last night." I said.

"Everything?" He asked looking between the two of us.

"Yes. He knows. And that's the main reason we're here. I wanted to tell everyone else." Marie said looking over at me.

"Good. I hated seeing you two fight." Esme said patting each of cheeks.

We made small talk until the others arrived. As they gathered around us in the living room, I could feel Marie getting nervous. She'd started fidgeting and wringing her hands.

Leaning over I whispered, "Relax. I'm right here. They aren't going to hate you either."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

Holding my hand in a death grip she told them her story. If I thought hearing it a second time wouldn't piss me off just as bad I was wrong. I was just as upset and by the expressions on the others faces they felt the same way.

Carlisle and Esme, who knew the story, obviously didn't know all the details. They wore a matched expression of sympathy. Alice and Rose were both crying along with Marie. Emmett and Edward were mad like me. They looked like they were about ready to kill someone.

When she was finished I sent her in the kitchen with the girls giving her a quick kiss. They would be talking for awhile. I followed the guys out on the back patio.

We us sat in our own little thought bubble for a few minutes before Edward mumbled, "I could fucking kill that bastard."

All of us glanced over at him. "James?" I asked.

"James, Jacob, her dad, hell even her mom. Take your pick." I noticed we all nodded in understanding.

"I know how you feel. I was so mad last night that I messed up."

"What do you mean son?" Carlisle asked.

"When she told me I was so mad. Not at her, but at the whole thing and I couldn't say anything. I was afraid I'd say the wrong thing and scare her, so I ended up leaving."

"You douche," Emmett said smacking me in the back of the head.

"Tell me about it. I didn't go far, but I hate that I left at all."

"But you two are okay, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I went back and apologized. We're really good." I said looking over into the kitchen window and smiling.

"She looks happy," Emmett said following my gaze to where Marie was laughing at something Alice was saying.

"She does. I just want to make sure she stays that way."

"She's strong, she'd have to be and we are all here." Carlisle said leaning over and patting my shoulder.

That's why I loved my family. When they loved it was unconditional. They were loyal and cared about the people in their lives.

We sat on the patio a few more hours in quiet. All of us watching the women we loved laughing and cutting up. It was a good night.

************

**A/N: Shirtless Jasper and the Ducati are for Sara the Happy Grimm Reaper. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**


	13. Screeching Stop

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: I know this chapter's short, and I really don't like it, but I needed something, so here you go. If it seems rushed there is a reason behind it, read the first line. I meant for it to be that way, but still don't like much else about it. **

****************

_**Bella/Marie**_

_**Six months later…**_

Life was hectic right now.

Between getting ready for a huge book launch at work, helping Alice and Rose plan the wedding, and spending time with Jasper it sometimes felt like I was running around with my head cut off.

Thankfully though everything would be over in two months and life could go back to normal. The only problem then would be the two weeks following the wedding when Jasper would be in Forks, Washington working on the cold murder case he had.

Him and Emmett had solved another bank robbery case a couple months ago and had moved on to the murder. It got exhausting for them to drive back and forth and they decided to just go for a few weeks to talk to people. I would miss him, but it seemed to be the only way for him to not be tired all the time.

Glancing over at the clock I realized I was running late, not unusual lately. It was Saturday and I was supposed to be at the dress shop twenty minutes ago. I had been surprised when Alice had asked me to be in the wedding, thinking she'd want another friend she'd known longer. But then she'd told me that I was family and I took precedence and how can you say no to that. Rose was the maid-of-honor and I was the only bridesmaid.

Grabbing my purse I said a quick goodbye to Victoria and shot out the door. It was only 11 in the morning and I was already ready to go home, but after the fitting we were going shopping to get outfits for the mixed bridal shower tomorrow afternoon. Jasper and Emmett who were Edward's groomsmen wanted to give him what they called a man shower, but he'd declined and wanted to spend the day with Alice. So after some debate we settled for a mixed party.

As I drove to the shop I thought about Jasper. Ever since Emmett and Rose had moved in together a month ago he'd been asking me to do the same. I'd been thinking about it hard, not really sure if I was ready for that or not. Granted we pretty much lived together now, but it still seemed such a big step. I knew he was waiting on an answer and I hated to disappoint him. Lord knows he was dealing with enough of that at the moment. He tried to hide it from me, but it was hard too not see it every time he glanced at his family's pictures, knowing he wasn't any closer to finding anything out.

I didn't even realize I'd pulled into the dress shop until I heard a knock on my window. Jumping slightly I glanced over at a grinning Rose.

Opening the door and stepping out she asked, "Did I scare you?"

"Yes." I said following her to the door.

"What were you thinking about so hard?"

"Jasper and moving in."

"Is he still asking you about that? The boy needs to back off. I can talk to him if you want."

"No, I just need to make a decision, but I want to get through the wedding, the book party and their trip first."

Before she could answer I heard an excited squeal, "Bella you're here. About time by the way, but now we can try our dresses on." Alice said clapping her hands and bouncing where she stood.

Rose leaned down by my ear and whispered, "Brace yourself. I caught her drinking a Red Bull this morning and she's all kinds of jacked up."

Laughing I followed behind Alice's withering body to the dressing room. My dress was cocktail in style, tee length and strapless. It was Tiffany Blue with a chocolate brown sash under the breast area. Rose's dress was the same except the colors were reversed. Once we were done Alice put hers on and she looked so beautiful. Her dress was strapless too and had beading all over the top. The bottom was like a princess's ball gown, but not too big so it didn't swallow her small frame.

When the fittings were over we ate a quick lunch before going to the mall to find outfits. We each picked out a cute little sundress and some heels before heading home.

For the rest of the night I relaxed, Jasper was working so I took a bath and watched movies, ordering in dinner.

Waking up at 7 the next morning I rolled over and kissed Jasper, I hadn't even heard him come in last night, before heading over to Esme's to get ready for the party.

Rose, Esme and I spent the morning decorating the backyard. We were grilling out since there would be guys there, so we only had to make a few things before hand. I ran out to pick up the cake around 12 and then realized that I hadn't brought a present. Stopping off at Bed, Bath, and Beyond I grabbed something quickly.

When I got back to the house Alice and Edward had arrived and were getting in the way so we sent them out to the backyard.

While I was gone Rose and Esme had showered and changed, so I ran up to do the same before the guest started to come in.

I came down the steps just as Jasper and Emmett walked in the front door.

"Hey beautiful," Jasper said stopping to wait on me.

"Hey." I said giving him a kiss.

"What time did you leave this morning? I didn't hear you."

"A little after 7. I didn't hear you come home last night."

"I tried to be quiet. I'll be glad to get this case over with."

"Me too. Did you sleep okay though?" I asked as we walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah. I had this hot little ass sleeping beside me." He said swatting said ass.

"JASPER." Esme scolded. "Don't say things like that to her."

"Yes, ma'am" He said looking down.

I couldn't stop the laugh that welled up and neither could Esme.

"I'm just kidding honey. She does have a nice ass."

Both of our eyes were big as saucers as we watched her walk out the backdoor.

"Did she just…?" Jasper asked shaking his head.

"Yes babe she did just say that." I said as we followed behind her out the door.

An hour later the party was in full swing. The food was almost done. People were standing or sitting around the backyard drinking or talking. A few of the guys were playing horseshoes. While a few more were playing football.

Edward's co-workers were pretty interesting to talk to and I found myself being drawn into some of the conversations. One guy who worked in the ER was regaling everybody with stories about some of the weirder things people had done to land themselves in the emergency room. I glanced over at Jasper at one point and had to smile. He was in the process of having his cheek pinched by some older aunt of Esme's and he didn't look to happy about it, so I decided to go rescue him, but Alice beat me too it.

I watched her walk up and slip her arm around him. She whispered something in his ear and whatever it was caused him to look up at me with a smirk and a wink.

A few minutes later Carlisle called out that the food was done and we all gathered around to get a plate. As I settled down beside Jasper I asked, "So what did Alice say to you?"

"She said she thought you had a nice ass too." He said loudly and my face turned bright red as everyone else at the table cracked up laughing.

I smacked him on the arm and turned to my food.

When dinner was over we ate cake and then the presents were opened. A few hours later the guests started to leave and the rest of us set to work cleaning up.

The guys started loading up the presents in the car. Alice, Rose and Esme were cleaning up the backyard while I made trip after trip into the house carrying things that needed to be washed or put in the fridge.

It was on my third trip when I heard my phone ringing. Setting down what was in my hands I found my phone. Checking the caller id I saw it was mom.

"Hey mom, Can I…"

_Marie its dad. Honey I need to tell you something. _

My heart started pounding, with the urgency in his voice.

"Okay," I said.

_Baby, James got out._

"What? How is that possible it's not even been two years yet?"

_I know. Something about good behavior or some shit like that. _

"How long?" I asked in a whisper and shutting myself in the bathroom.

_Just a few days. We got the call this morning. _

"So he hasn't bothered you?"

_No, but I don't want you to worry about us. Our main priority is keeping you safe and hidden. _

"Yeah, but what if does something to one of you guys."

_We will be fine. The detective said we could get a restraining order tomorrow. _

"Okay. I'm just worried."

_I know. We are too, but there's nothing else we can do. You need to tell Jasper._

"I will."

_Alright. I need to go, but I will call you tomorrow. Be safe._

"Yeah, you too. I love you."

_I love you too. _

Hanging up I took a shaky breath. How was I going to deal with this? I couldn't tell Jasper, no matter what I'd said to dad. He had enough on his plate to worry about. I would wait until he'd taken care of this case and then I would tell him. James didn't know where I was and didn't know my name that would be enough to keep him away.

Checking the mirror I made sure I was presentable before going back out. Jasper was standing on the patio as I stepped out the back door.

"Hey where did you go?" He asked putting a hand on my waist.

"I was in the bathroom."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

He appeared to search my face with his eyes, but not finding whatever he was looking for he shrugged his shoulder.

We told everyone goodbye and then I followed him back to his house.

***********

_**Jasper**_

Marie was keeping something from me. I had no clue what it was, but I really needed to find out. She was distant and jumpy. I would catch her on the phone with Sam or Emily a lot more than usual, and every time I asked she said she just missed them. I wanted to press the issue, but I didn't want to have her pull away from me. So I let her be and hoped she'd talk to me soon about what was going on.

Before I knew it though it was two months later and things had just gotten worse. She was quiet all the time, we hadn't had sex in two weeks and I caught her crying a few times. I was worried about her and didn't want to spend two weeks away, but maybe that's what we needed, so I busied myself with getting ready for the trip.

I'd be leaving the Monday after the wedding, which was tomorrow. I would be gone for two weeks, and maybe it would be a good thing for us.

Sighing because there wasn't anything I could do at the moment, I rolled over to my beautiful sleeping girl and pulled her in my arms. Whatever was the matter, we'd deal with it when I got back.

Then next day passed in a blur of happy time. The wedding itself was great and went off without a hitch. The girls looked beautiful, especially Marie, but of course I'm biased. During the reception I watched Marie smiling and I realized that it was the first true smile I'd seen in two months.

On Sunday we went to brunch with Alice and Edward before they headed off to Fiji for a week and then spent the rest of the day back at her apartment. Marie was once again quiet and not the smiling person she was the night before.

I left early Monday morning. The first week I was gone I spent trying to dig up more evidence in the murder case. I called Marie every night and we would talk a few minutes, but I could always hear that underlying tension.

On Tuesday of the second week I received a phone call that brought my world to a screeching stop.

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	14. Fight

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: This chapter will not be pretty. A lot of bad things are going to happen. Be prepared. **

****************

_**Bella/Marie**_

I missed Jasper. He'd been gone for just over a week now and I wanted to see him. I'd thought about going to Forks and explaining my behavior over the past two months, but decided that was the last thing he needed at this time, so I settled for waiting until he just got back.

I didn't do much while he was gone. Work, dinner with Esme, Carlisle and Rose and then the rest of the time I just stayed at home and talked to mom or dad. Jasper called every night and just told me he missed me and he loved me. He asked me again last night to move in with him and I went to bed with it on my mind.

I woke up the next morning with a decision made. I was going to do it. With that in mind I called Rose and Alice inviting them out for dinner that night that I needed to tell them something. They both agreed and said they'd be by my house at 6.

Hanging up with them I called mom since I hadn't talked to her since Saturday night. No one answered the phone, but before I could dwell too much on it I realized that I was running behind. Taking a quick shower I threw on some clothes and made my way out of the apartment.

I wasn't paying attention when the doors to the elevator opened and I ran head first into a hard body. Glancing up I went to mutter an apology and my voice left me. It couldn't be he could not be here. I started to back up and he clamped an arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth.

"I didn't know if you'd be home or not. I thought I might have to wait, but here you are." He sneered.

He dragged me down to my apartment and unlocked the door. Pushing me in I turned to scream and felt the back of his hand slam across my face sending me to the floor.

Making sure to shut and lock the door back he grabbed me back the shoulders and flung me over to the couch.

"How…how did you find me?" I asked.

"It wasn't that hard. I waited for a little bit to see if you would come around your parents house, but you never showed, so I figured you had moved away. That kind of pissed me off. So I decided to go to your house Saturday morning. Of course they wouldn't tell me where I could find you and that really pissed me off. Tell me Bella," He said crouching down in front of me. "Oh wait you don't go by that now do you?"

I found my voice but I was talking to myself more than him, "They didn't tell me."

"Didn't tell you what that I stopped by and I guess you don't know the rest either."

I looked up at him. What rest was he talking about?

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but they had a break-in Saturday night. Your dad fought hard, but he didn't make it. And your mom well she didn't do much but cower in the corner. She didn't make it either."

_NO, NO, NO, _I thought as the tears poured down my face.

"You killed Sam and Emily."

"Bella I had too, they were keeping me from finding you. If you had stayed put it would have just been you and they would still be okay. It's all your fault."

"You are sick."

"Yeah well that's life I guess. Once they were out of the way it was easy from there. I just searched the house until I found the paperwork on your name change and when they paid for your deposit here. It was simple after that. I hopped on a plane and here I am. Obviously no one has found them yet or you would have known."

All I could do was shake my head.

"So tell me, what have you been up too while I've been gone?"

I was not about to answer anything and he knew it. Turning my head away I prayed that he would just make what ever he was going to do quick. I had no hope it would painless.

"Not going to talk to me. Fine." He stood up and pulled back his fist. As it collided with my head I welcomed the inky blackness.

***********

_**Jasper**_

Emmett and I were headed back to our hotel when my phone rang. I was disappointed when I saw that it was Carlisle and not Marie, but I answered anyway.

"Hey Carlisle."

_Jasper you need to come home._

"What? Why?" I asked.

_It's Marie. She's in the hospital. Jasper it's bad._

"Carlisle what the hell happened?" I asked my hands starting to shake.

Emmett was glancing over at me worry written on his face.

_Rose and Alice went to get her for dinner. When they knocked there was no answer, but they'd seen her car in the parking lot. They tried to call and they said they could hear her phone ringing inside. They got the manager to open the door. Jasper they found her in the living room. She was beaten. _

I couldn't process what he was saying. "Who?"

_It was James._

"How? He's supposed to still be in jail." But as I said this I realized what Marie had been keeping from me. She had known he was out.

_Jasper that's not all. _

"Did he..?" I asked not being able to say the word.

_No, but I had Esme call to let Sam and Emily know. A policeman answered the phone. Jasper Emily and Sam are dead. They think James broke in to find out information on Marie's whereabouts and he killed them when they wouldn't tell him._

"How are they sure it's him?"

_He wasn't careful on what he touched. They have his fingerprints on everything in their house and some at Marie's._

"Carlisle how bad is she?"

_You need to get home. Our family's with her and I'm doing what I can, but you need to be here._

"We're on our way. Carlisle please don't let her die."

_I'm doing my best son. But…_

I hung up I couldn't hear anymore. She couldn't be taken away from me too. Flinging the phone down to the floor I started beating my fist against the dashboard.

"Dude, you need to tell me what's going," Emmett said staring over at me.

"We need to go home. James got to Marie. She's dying Em."

"Fuck. Hang on." He said as he swung the car around and mashed the gas.

It was the longest 3 hours of my life. Not knowing what I was going to walk into when I got to the hospital. Every bad thing that had happened when I was younger did not prepare me for this.

Emmett finally pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and I was running toward the entrance before he'd even got the car stopped. Slamming into the ER I think I scared the poor woman behind the desk, but I didn't care. I told her what I need and by the time she found the information Emmett had joined me.

We raced off to ICU where I found my family sitting. As soon as I saw them I lost it and dropped to the floor. Esme was beside me in a second and had her arms wrapped around me. She was sobbing while holding on to me. I vaguely heard her tell Edward to get Carlisle. Emmett had moved over to sit with his arms around Rose and Alice who were both crying also.

Edward returned with Carlisle running behind him. Together they were able to get me in a chair.

"Carlisle?" I asked needing to hear what was going on.

"She's in surgery. She's got severe internal bleeding and a collapsed lung. There's also some swelling on the brain. Both of her arms are broken along with her leg and five ribs. Tons of bruises and stitches. If she survives the surgery she'll be placed in a medically induced coma so she can heal."

"She may not even make it past the surgery?" I asked.

"No. It was touch and go there for awhile in the ER. We lost her once, but were able to get her back. She wasn't as stable as I'd have liked for her to have been going in, but we couldn't wait any longer."

I nodded. I was past speaking.

"I have to go back; I'll let you know as soon as she's done. Okay?"

I didn't answer him. He looked at me once more before kissing Esme and headed back to Marie.

I leaned over into Esme. She patted my back and we sat there for the next two hours until Carlisle finally came back.

"She made it, but is still critical. We had to remove her spleen and repair more than we thought at first. Her blood pressure dropped dangerously low at one point, but she didn't crash so that's a good sign. If she pulls through the next 48 hours without complications we'll bump her up to stable condition and can move her to another room." He said sitting down.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes but for just five minutes. I had to pull some strings to get that much so until she's in another room you won't be able to again."

"I understand. Do you think she knows about Sam and Emily?"

"I don't know. She hasn't regained consciousness at all since she's been here. If you're ready I can take you in."

I nodded and stood up. When I got to her room it was all I could do to stay standing. She didn't look like herself. There were wires everywhere and she was so swollen. Black and blue were her primary colors. I just wanted to gather her in my arms and never let go.

Gathering my composure I stepped to the side of the bed and lightly touched her hand. She felt so cold.

Leaning over I whispered by her ear, "I'm here baby. You have to fight. I can't be without you. Come back to me please."

Raising back up straight I continued to rub her hand until Carlisle told me it was time to go.

As we were walking back he said, "You need to go home. Eat and get some rest. I'll be here all night and I'll call if anything changes."

I didn't say anything, but I knew he was right. Getting back to the waiting room I hugged everybody before we headed home. I rode with Emmett and Rose back to my apartment. They came in with me and I was thankful because as soon as I opened the door I was assaulted with thoughts of her.

How she looked when we would sit on the couch and watch her favorite movie or when she was in the kitchen making dinner.

I had failed once again. I didn't protect her like I didn't protect my family. She should have been here with me.

Going into the kitchen more I saw her smiling face staring at me from the photo on the fridge door and I lost it once again. This time though instead of sadness it was anger.

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	15. Payback

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.

A/N: This chapter will just be Jasper and he's pissed.

********************

_**Jasper**_

"I should have been here." I said leaning against the sink.

"Jasper you can't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing this was going to happen." Rose said from the doorway.

"I knew something was wrong. I should have made her tell me. I could have kept her safe if I had been here."

"It's not your fault."

"It is, Rose. I was supposed to protect her and I didn't. It's just like with my family. I failed all of them."

"You didn't fail anybody."

"Really Rose. Then tell me where are my parents? Where is Ashley? Where is Marie?" I asked punctuating each question with throwing a picture frame that was sitting on the counter across the room.

"Where are they Rose?" I asked again.

"Jasper you have to stop. You were too young to do anything then and Marie's not dead. She's going to pull through this."

"Are you sure? Can you guarantee me that?"

"No, but she's tough. God that girl is a fighter and she loves you. She's going to fight with everything she has to come back to you. You can't give up on believing that." Rose said tears streaming down her face.

"I can't lose her. It will kill me."

"I know. It will kill all of us, but we have to be strong for her." She said walking over and wrapping me into a hug.

We stood together until our tears dried up. Pulling back I asked, "Can I stay with you guys? I don't want to be here without her."

"Yeah. I'll go get you some clothes." She said and moved off down the hall.

Looking over at Emmett I said, "Sorry man. I didn't mean to go off like that."

"No harm done. You can't let that shit bottle up anyway."

After Rose got me some clothes we drove to their house.

Two days later Marie was still fighting and had been taken off the critical list and put in a private room. A police officer was stationed outside her door round the clock. My family took turns sitting with her and talking. The hospital had been given a picture, the Phoenix police had faxed to us, of James.

Emmett ran back to Forks to finish up some loose ends we'd left and get our stuff. I took a leave of absence from work until she was better; plus I had more important things to do.

Over the next two weeks I visited Marie in the morning. Telling her how much I loved her and needed her. She was still in the coma so I don't know if she heard me or not. The rest of the time I was scouring the streets of Seattle. I had a gut feeling that James was still in the city. He would want to make sure he'd gotten the job done and now I just had to find him.

At the end of the second week Carlisle took Marie off the medicine that was keeping her in the coma. He said it would take about a week before it worked its way out of her system. That week and the next came and went and there was still no sign of her waking up anytime soon. I doubled my talking and my efforts on finding James. Emmett and Edward started looking with me and we had covered a lot of ground but had still come up empty.

Marie had been in the hospital for five weeks. She hadn't moved once and I was starting to lose hope. Emmett, Edward and I were just leaving the hospital for another day of searching when I saw him. He had the balls to show up and ask if she was still here. Fortunately or for me anyway a new girl was working the desk and just told him Marie was not allowed visitors instead of recognizing the picture and calling the police.

We followed him as he left and as he pulled to a stop I realized why we hadn't found him. He wasn't staying in a hotel like I'd thought but in a desert warehouse. Again this was fortunate for me.

To show just how much Emmett and Edward knew me they didn't even attempt to call the local police. We left him alone and went back to the hospital. I sat with Marie and told her I had found him and would make him pay tonight. She would be safe from now on. She just had to wake up now. She didn't move at all.

When night fell the three of us returned to the warehouse. His car was gone so we parked down the street and snuck in. We hid out waiting for him to show his face again.

A few hours later he returned. We waited a few minutes to make sure he had no weapons with him and then made our presence known.

"Who the fuck are you three?" He asked glaring at us.

"The better question for you to ask would be why we're here." I said and his eyes moved over all three of us.

"Fine, why the fuck are you here then?"

"Let's just say its payback." Emmett said stopping beside me.

I saw the fear slip into his eyes as he took in all of Emmett.

"Payback for what?" He spit out.

"You recently hurt someone we care about. Did you honestly think you would get away with that?" Edward asked calmly.

"Whatever. That bitch deserved all she got. I thought I'd killed her. Too bad I was wrong."

Emmett and Edward grabbed my arm as I moved forward at his words.

He saw their hands restraining me and said, "You must be who she's fucking now. Tell me is she as good as she used to be?"

I jerked against their hold but they weren't letting go.

"Dude you are all kinds of stupid. I suggest you stop now." Emmett said.

"Sure, sure. Do you want to know what it sounded like when her arm snapped under my boot? No wait. How about when I bashed her head into the wall or when she was crying for her poor adoptive parents and I knocked her ass out?" He said smirking.

"You were warned." Edward said as he and Emmett let me go.

Shock crossed James' face as I launched myself at him. He didn't stand a chance. My fist connected with his face again and again. I was sheer joy when I felt his nose and jaw break. It was pure bliss as I moved on to his ribs with my boots and I felt a few give. Edward and Emmett drug me back and got in a few shots of their own before hauling him to his knees.

He was bent over coughing up blood and couldn't speak.

Crouching down in front of him I said, "You're lucky she didn't die, because you would have too. You're going to jail and if by some fucked up reason you don't stay there, I will find you and I will end you."

Standing we turned to walk away and he said, "That bitch isn't worth shit. She was just a whore."

I didn't even stop to think about what I was doing as I pulled my gun out. Placing it against his forehead my finger resting on the trigger.

As I was clicked the safety off Emmett's cell phone rang. I listened with half an ear as I asked James if he was ready to die.

"Dude," Emmett said bringing my attention to him. "She's awake. We have to go."

Pulling my arm back I said, "You got lucky this time." before bringing the butt of the gun down on his temple.

Leaving him laying there we raced back to the hospital. On the way Edward placed an anonymous tip to the police on where they could find him.

As we came around the corner from the elevators our family was waiting on us.

Carlisle looked down at my clothes and asked, "You found him?"

I glanced down and saw the blood. "Yes. He won't bother her again, but you will probably have another patient for a few days."

"They will need to think again if they expect me to help that son of a bitch," He ground out, but then flipped it back to his normal voice. "She's awake and asking for you. You might want to clean up before you go in though."

I smiled slightly and went into the bathroom. Edward followed behind me and handed over the t-shirt he had on under his button-up.

"Thanks man. For everything." I said as I washed my hands.

"My pleasure." He said with a grin.

When I had finished I went down the hall to Marie's room. Opening the door, I saw her glance over and the smile I'd missed for five weeks lit her face.

"Hi," she whispered. Closing my eyes I drowned in the sound of her voice.

She was going to be okay.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a sp****ecial shout out for it.**


	16. Awake

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

****************

_**Bella/Marie**_

There was so much darkness and it seemed to go on forever. I couldn't see anything, hear anything or speak at all no matter how I tried. In the beginning I thought James had killed me and this was my own personal hell for everything I'd done in my life.

Eventually I was able to pick up little bits of sound here and there, but everything is muffled and the dark continued on.

The pain came after a while and I welcomed it. Pain meant I was alive.

Then the sounds I had been hearing started to come into focus and finally I heard it, that honey-layered voice telling me he had found James and that I would be safe.

When I didn't hear his voice anymore I fought hard. Against the black that I couldn't seem to get away from. I needed to get back to the one thing that was going to keep me safe. He needed me to come back to him. I fought with everything I had and as his name and face flashed across my mind my eyes opened.

Moving my eyes around I couldn't see him. He wasn't here.

"Jasper?" I asked my voice barely a whisper.

Silence.

"Jasper?" I asked a little louder.

"Marie?" A voice to my left asked.

Turning my head slightly I found the smiling eyes of Carlisle looking over at me from the couch.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's making you safe sweetheart." He said coming over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." I said realizing my throat was dry.

He reached across me and held a cup to my lips, taking a small sip before I asked, "How long?"

"Five weeks."

"Sam and Emily?" I asked the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Do you know?" He asked and at my nod he continued. "Their ashes are in Phoenix waiting on you when you're ready."

"Okay."

He patted my arm and said, "I'm going to go call Jasper and let the others know you are awake. Then we'll need to do some tests."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

When I heard the door open awhile later I glanced over and there he was.

"Hi," I whispered.

He closed his eyes and a small little smile splayed across his lips.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Hi," He whispered back as he walked over to me.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to mine softly. Pulling back he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I thought I was going to lose you. Please don't do that to me again."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said reaching up to brush his hair back.

"Good. Because I'm not letting go." He whispered as his lips met mine again.

We were soon interrupted by the rest of the family. As I was kissed and patted my eyes never left Jasper.

When the others finally left Jasper sat beside me and took my hand.

He stared at me for a few minute and then asked, "Why didn't you tell me he was out?"

"You had so much going on with work and I didn't want to dump anything else on you. I thought I would be okay until you were finished with the case and then I was going to tell you. I'm sorry."

"You are more important to me then any case, don't ever forget that."

I nodded slightly and asked, "Is he…did you…?"

"He's not dead unfortunately, but he won't be bothering you again either."

I nodded again and we fell into our own thoughts.

A little bit later I said, "Jasper, I need to tell you something."

He looked up into my eyes, worry written on his face.

"It's nothing bad I promise." I said reassuring him.

"Okay.'

"That day I was planning on going to dinner with Rose and Alice to tell them something. Something I had decided and wanted to surprise you with when you came home on Sunday. I wanted them to help me move my stuff into your apartment. If your offer still stands I would like to do that when I get out of here."

I waited as he searched my face with his eyes. "Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that?" He asked breaking out in a big grin.

I smiled back and he moved forward to brush his lips across mine.

"We you get out of here we'll go home." He whispered against my lips.

_Home. I really like the sound of that._

**************

_**Jasper**_

Marie ended up staying in the hospital two more weeks. She didn't want to, but it ended up being a good thing. During that time I was pretty busy.

The day after she woke up Emmett, Edward and I were questioned in the beating of James. I thought for sure we were going to be arrested. He had described each one of us to a tee, but Carlisle and Esme surprised me when they gave us an alibi. I don't really think the police could blame us for doing what we did, you could see in their eyes they would have done the same thing, but they still had to warn us.

All of us spent time in Marie's apartment packing her stuff up. I have to admit it was hard walking into her place for the first time. Things were broken, blood was on the floor, walls had holes in them, and it hit me pretty bad to know that all of it was done with some form of her body slamming into it. I had to take quiet a few deep breaths, but was thankfully she wouldn't have to return to this place.

I paid for her to get out of her lease and to fix what he did, but it was all worth it.

I also fixed up my apartment for her. I asked what things she wanted to keep from her place. Out of the big furniture it was only the bedroom stuff, that Sam and Emily had given her. The other little things like her clothes, books and movies she kept also. Everything else we donated.

Alice and Rose helped me decorate my room for her so she would know that it was her place too. I even set up her furniture in my room and moved my stuff into the guest room

They came over the night before Marie got out of the hospital, with Emmett and Edward to finish up on the last little things.

I was busy picking up all the glass from the picture frames I'd thrown that first night.

As I pulled my dad's diploma from the broken frame a white envelope fell into my lap. It had no name on the outside, and being curious I opened it and immediately sank to the floor as I read…

_To who ever finds this,_

_If you are reading this letter, that means I'm dead and it wasn't an accident. I've done some things in my life that I'm not proud of and in trying to make it right I was murdered to stop me from talking. _

_I had to hide this letter where it is in hope that someone who loves me finds it and they do what I ask them too._

_I need you to go to First Seattle Bank and tell the manager you need to get into John Whitlock's safety deposit box. Don't worry if it's been awhile. I paid a large amount of money and it will still be there. They will ask a lot of personal questions. If you answer one wrong, you will not get what you want. That is all I can give now on what you might find._

_My beautiful wife Samantha, thank you for spending so many wonderful years with me. Thank you for my children. All I ever wanted was to be a good husband and father and I failed you in the end. I'm sorry I put you through that. _

_To my darling Ashley. You will always be my princess. No matter what you might hear about me know that I loved you with everything I had. _

_Jasper, my son. Take care of your mom and sister, since I'm not able to anymore. I should have done a better job. Grow up to be the man that I always wanted you to be._

_I love you three so much and I can only hope that you've not been hurt because of me. _

_If this falls into the hands of the people who killed me, I hope you burn in hell. And that one day you get what is coming to you._

_Sincerely _

_John Whitlock_

As I read and reread the letter, I was thankful that I had finally found the first piece.

"Jasper what are you doing?" Emmett asked finally realizing that I wasn't moving.

"I found a letter from my dad." I said shoving it into his hands.

He quickly looked over it while the others gathered around.

"Dude," He said looking up at me, "This is what you've been waiting on."

"I know." I said nodding.

"When are you going?"

"Next Monday. Marie comes home tomorrow and I want to spend the weekend with her first."

They all nodded.

As much as I wanted to run over there tonight and wait for the bank to open in the morning I hadn't been lying when I'd told Marie that she was more important than any case.

She was my main priority now. The case had been on hold for eleven years. It could wait for three more days, but she couldn't. I wanted her home.

_Home, I like the sound of that._

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	17. All For Her

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.

A/N: This is pure fluff and stuff with Jasper being the sweet sexy man he is.

********************

_**Bella/Marie-Friday**_

I woke up way too early this morning being excited about going home today, and not just any home, but mine and Jasper's home. So at 5am I was up and ready to go already.

Of course it wasn't that simple. I had to wait until 9 before Carlisle came in along with Alice. When they finally did, I had a last round of x-rays and a MRI to make sure everything was healed. I also got both casts on my arms removed, thank God and a brace with a huge boot on my ankle so I wouldn't need crutches.

When I was done with my tests, finding out that I was good to go, Alice helped me take a quick shower and then did my hair and makeup. Dressing me in a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts, a blue halter top, and one brown sandal; I was finally ready. I just had to wait on Jasper.

He came in not too long after looking just as sexy as always, in a pair of khaki cargo shorts, a black t-shirt, and sandals.

"Hey beautiful," He said coming over to kiss me.

"Hey."

"You ready to go?"

"Been ready." I said. "We just have to wait on Carlisle."

And if by some magic force with my words he opened the door.

"You are good to go. I just need you to sign these papers." He said handing said papers over. As I signed he continued. "Remember to stay off your foot more than you are on it and no work for another week. The walking cast will come off in another two weeks. Any questions?"

As I opened my mouth Jasper let out a quiet, "Fuck."

"What?' I asked staring at him like he was crazy.

"Nothing, sorry. Just realized something, but it's nothing you need to worry about." He said kissing my temple.

Shrugging my shoulders I turned to Carlisle and asked, "No questions, but if I think of anything I can just call, right?"

"Of course." He said patting my arm as the door opened and a nurse wheeled in a wheelchair. "Jasper why don't you go ahead and get the car and we'll walk her down."

"Sure." He said kissing my temple again and went on out the door.

When it closed and I'd gotten seated in the chair I looked up at Carlisle and asked, "Carlisle, can we do stuff or do we have to wait?"

"You're fine." He said with a smirk.

When we got to the entrance Jasper was already waiting on us and he lifted me easily and set me in the front seat. Carlisle leaned down and kissed my cheek and gave Jasper a pat on the back before he got in the car. As we pulled away I leaned my head back on against the seat, closing my eyes with a sigh.

"It's so good to be out of there," I said.

"Tell me about it," He said squeezing my hand.

"What are we doing this weekend?" I asked looking over at him.

"Well, this weekend is all about you and I have some very special plans."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise. And we need to make a few stops on the way home, if you feel up to it."

'It's fine."

We drove for a few minutes before pulling into a movie rental store. He came around to my side and helped me out; walking to the door he supported most of my weight.

When we got inside he said, "Go find any and all movies you want to watch. I'll be right here waiting and getting candy."

I smiled and shook my head. I started wondering the store picking up all kinds of movies. When I had about ten I made my way back over to Jasper. When I saw him I had to smile. Some employee behind the counter was trying her best to get his attention and he was trying his best to ignore her. I stopped and just watched him a smirk plastered on my face. It took him about two minutes to realize I was standing there and the look of relief on his face almost made me laugh.

"You ready?" He practically yelled at me. At my nod he looked back over his shoulder once and said quite clearly, "Thank God."

The worker scowled in my direction.

_Yep, that's right bitch he is mine. _

We quickly checked out and went to the car where we drove to a little Chinese restaurant down the road, where we got take out before heading home.

When we got there he showed me our new room and let me cry as I walked around trailing my fingers across the furniture.

"Thank you Jasper," I whispered.

"Your welcome, baby. I know Sam and Emily meant the world to you and I wanted you to be surrounded by their love."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you so much," I said into his chest.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

We stood like that for a few more minutes before breaking apart and going back into the living room.

The rest of the day and evening was spent curled up on the sofa watching movies and eating our take-out. I fell asleep halfway through the sixth movie, only waking briefly as he carried me to bed. I fell back asleep to his feather light kiss across my lips and wrapped in his arms.

***************

_**Jasper-Saturday**_

I had a lot to do today and had to add something else to the list when I realized something yesterday. Last night had been wonderful holding Marie in my arms while we slept. It was so good to have her with me again and I never wanted to let go.

Waking up I brushed a light kiss across her cheek before sliding out of bed. Going into the kitchen I started breakfast. While the French Toast cooked I cut up the strawberries and warmed the syrup in the microwave. When everything was ready I put it all on a tray along with coffee, orange juice and a small vase with a few of the roses from an arrangement we'd brought from the hospital.

Going back into the bedroom I placed the tray on the dresser and lay back down beside her.

Brushing my fingertips softly across her cheek and then her lips I whispered, "It's time to wake up, beautiful."

"Mmmmm, five more minutes," She whispered without opening her eyes.

"But your breakfast will get cold." I said placing a kiss on her lips.

"You made me breakfast?" She asked finally opening her eyes.

"Of course, I told you yesterday this weekend is all about you."

Smiling she pulled herself up and propped her back against the headboard while I grabbed the tray off the dresser.

Placing it across her lap I said, "You eat and I'm going to take a shower. When you're finished you need to get in the shower and get ready. Alice and Rose will be here in a few hours to pick you up."

"Where are we going?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's a surprise." I said standing up.

While she ate I grabbed a pair of jeans out of the closet and went to take my shower. She was just finishing up as I came out of the bathroom. Taking the tray, I returned it to the kitchen. Coming back into the bedroom I found her in the closet.

"Do I need to wear anything specific?"

"Nope, just whatever you feel comfortable in," I said as I grabbed a t-shirt.

As she took her shower I sat at the kitchen counter and made a list of all I needed to get today and where I needed to go. When I heard her coming down the hall I quickly slipped the list into my pocket.

"So what are you doing today while I'm gone?" She asked coming around to lean against me.

"I have a few errands to run, but I'll be here when you get back. I just want you to have a good time."

"I will."

A few minutes later Alice and Rose were knocking on the door. After a kiss and a hug I sent them out for their day.

I'd arranged for Marie to have a spa day. She would be getting a manicure, pedicure, facial and hot stone massage. Plus her hair and makeup done. They would also be taking her to a little boutique for a new outfit. That she would be coming home in.

Once she'd left I grabbed my keys and followed right behind them. I made my way around the city picking up and doing everything I need to do.

I made my way back to the apartment about four hours later and set to work. First thing on the agenda was getting the bedroom and bathroom ready. I placed candles all around each of the rooms. I set out the bath oils and bath salts on the side of the tub. I put a small CD player in the bathroom and set up the CD I'd picked out so it would be ready to go. Placing a box of rose petals and her new nightgown on the sink I was done in the bathroom and went back into the bedroom placing rose petals all over the bed.

When I was finished in there I went out to the kitchen and started dinner. I made the cheesecake first so it could go in the fridge and then started on the lamb and side dishes. While it was cooking I set the table with some china that I had borrowed from Esme and set two candles on the table with it. I then made a trail of rose petals from the front door and down the hallway to the bedroom.

As I was pulling the lamb out of the oven Alice sent me a text that they were ten minutes away. I quickly grabbed our wine glasses and filled each one. Placing everything on the table I hurried down the hall and changed into a pair of black dress slacks and a blue button down shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows.

Alice sent me another text that Marie was on the elevator. Making my way quickly down the hall, turned my ipod on for background music and grabbed our wine glasses. I just got in front of the door when I heard her key turn in the lock.

When the door opened I was left speechless. She looked so beautiful. She'd chosen a slate blue strapless dress that fell right above her knees. Her hair was pulled halfway up while the rest fell in loose curls to just cover her shoulders. She was absolutely glowing.

Walking forward I handed her, her glass and kissed her soft lips.

"Welcome home. You look so beautiful." I said pulling back slightly.

"Thank you and thank you for today."

"It was my pleasure."

Shutting the door I led her to the table.

Pulling out her chair I waited for her to sit before sliding into my own. We served ourselves and started eating. She told me about her day during dinner and thanked me again.

When we were finished I made us each a cup of coffee and placed a slice of cake on a plate with two forks. Bringing it back to the table her face lit up with a smile.

As we shared dessert I said, "I need to tell you something."

She looked worried and I quickly reassured her it wasn't anything bad at her nod for me to continue I said, "Yesterday I realized something."

"What?" She asked.

"The date."

She looked at me confused and asked, "The date?"

"Yes, while you were in the hospital the days ran together and I didn't pay attention to what day it was usually, but yesterday while you were signing out of the hospital I realized that our one year anniversary was three weeks ago."

"Fuck," She whispered and I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. Clamping a hand across her mouth she said, "Sorry, but honey why didn't you tell me yesterday? I could have gotten something while I was out today."

"No, you've given me enough; I just thought you'd like to know."

"What have I given you?"

"Well for starters you've given me your heart, then you woke up, and finally you agreed to move in with me. You've given me so much baby. Things that matter more to me than anything you could ever buy."

Her response, at first was not in words, but in tears and a press of her sweet lips to mine.

As she pulled away she said, "You've given me so much too. Your heart, your patience, and most importantly you've given me safety, something I never thought I would have."

"Thank you. I love you and Happy Anniversary."

"I love you too, and Happy Anniversary."

We kissed again and then finished our forgotten dessert.

Once we were done I told her to stay at the table. I rushed to our room and lit all the candles in there and the bathroom. I started the bathwater and poured in the oils and salts. When it was full I sprinkled the rose petals into it and then turned on the CD of classical music.

I made my way back to the table where she was and led her down the hallway. Opening the door I smiled as her mouth fell open.

"It's all for you baby." I whispered before leading her into the bathroom.

As tears shined in her eyes I set her on the counter and removed the boot and brace from her ankle where I kissed the skin softly. Setting her back on the floor I removed her dress and pulled her hair loose. Picking her up bridal-style I placed her in the tub and said, "Just relax. When you're ready to get out call and I'll come get you."

She nodded and I kissed the tears that were falling away before moving out of the room and shutting the door behind me.

While she was in the tub I cleaned up the dishes and then went to lie on the bed until she called.

When I heard her say my name I took off my shirt and went into the bathroom. Letting the water out I lifted her up in my arms and set her on the side of the bathtub. Drying her off, I slipped the night gown over her head before picking her back up and taking her to the bedroom.

Laying her on the bed I lay beside her and let my hand rest on her stomach. She rolled on to her side and we just looked into each others eyes for the longest time. No words were needed.

As the night wore on I started to place soft kisses on her eyelids her cheeks her nose and finally lips. Grazing my tongue across her bottom lip she allowed me entrance and our tongues danced together in perfect symmetry. Neither one fighting for dominance.

Pulling back slightly and ghosting my lips across her skin to her ear I whispered, "I love you baby."

"I love you too Jasper," She breathed out as my hands skimmed down her body.

Clutching the bottom of her nightgown I pulled it off her slowly. My lips moved from her ear down her body, kissing every part of it. I paid special attention to each scar I found, kissing away the pain they had caused. Moving my way back up I found her lips again and lingered there for awhile before moving back down to the swell of her breast. My tongue gliding over each taunt peak while my hands massaged the other.

Every moan she made was like music to my ears. When I'd given the attention her chest deserved I moved down her torso leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses. As my lips came in contact with her center, her back arched off the bed.

Slipping two fingers inside her core I nibbled and flicked her bundle of nerves with my tongue reveling in her sweet taste.

"Jasper," She breathed out and I picked up the rhythm of my fingers as they moved in and out of her.

"I'm so close baby."

I felt her walls start to flutter around me and I curled my fingers to touch that spot that would send her over the edge. A few more thrust and biting down slightly on her clit caused her to scream my name as her orgasm rolled through her body. When she came down from her high I slid my fingers out and kissed my way back up her glorious body.

As our tongues danced together once again I shed my pants and boxers. Rolling a condom on I placed myself at her entrance.

While we kissed I slid into her until our bodies were one. Setting a slow pace I stared into her beautiful eyes.

Each thrust I made was a feeling of completion. A sense of peace and safety. She was mine and I was hers. Heart, mind, body and soul. We were one.

As we climbed higher and higher up the precipice our groans and whispers of love filled the silence.

Feeling her start to flutter I moved my lips to her ear and whispered, "Fall with me baby."

At my words her walls clenched around me and we fell into an abyss of love and joy together.

When our breathing had returned to normal I pulled out of her and blew out the candles. Getting back into the bed I raised the covers over us.

With our legs intertwined and my arms around her we fell into a deep and wonderful sleep.

_**Bella/Marie-Sunday**_

Yesterday morning had been so nice, but last night had been incredible. I'd never felt more loved .

Jasper had been so sweet and caring, with the dinner and the bath, but making love with him was so wonderful. He made me feel so special and beautiful.

As I sat on the couch waiting for him to come back from an errand he didn't get done yesterday I replayed the evening in my head.

When he came in the door later I was still lost in my daydream and not until he placed the bouquet of calla lilies into my hands did I realize he was there.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," I said looking up at him.

"As are you," He said leaning down to kiss my lips.

_God this man is perfect_, I thought, _and all mine_.

The rest of the afternoon we watched some more movies and for dinner he ordered some Thai food for us. We sat on the couch and ate, while watching another movie.

When it was over Jasper cleaned up the living room and got us some wine and we went out on the balcony.

We looked at the stars for awhile sharing brief kisses every now and then.

After about an hour Jasper stood and took my glass from my hand.

When I started to stand too he shook his head at me and I settled back against the chair.

Lowering himself in front of me he took my hand and said, "When I first saw you at my house I thought you were the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen and after getting to know you I realized that not only was that beauty on the outside, but the inside as well. You are such a strong person. I am so lucky to have you in my life and I want you there forever."

As he pulled the small black box from his pocket my mouth fell open and my eyes filled with tears.

Letting go of my hand he lifted the lid, looked into my eyes and said, "Marie, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

When he slipped the ring on my finger I flung myself into his arms.

"I love you baby." He said and I realized he was crying too.

"Oh Jasper I love you more than anything." I said bringing my lips to his.

He stood up, never breaking the kiss and my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me to the bedroom where we spent the whole night making love over and over again.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	18. A Missing Piece and Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: This is pure fluff and stuff with Jasper being the sweet sexy man he is. **

****************

_**Jasper **_

One more week off work before Marie and I had to go back to our jobs on Monday. We had a lot to do this week.

When we woke up this morning I told Marie about my dad's letter. She was so happy for me and agreed to go with me to get whatever was at the bank. We also called the family and invited them out to dinner tonight, telling them it was a celebration of Marie coming home, but really it was to announce our engagement.

To be honest I'd never planned on proposing this early, but after almost losing her I knew it was time. It just made it a lot easier when I realized we'd both forgotten our anniversary.

After a very good shower together we headed out for breakfast.

We were at the bank when it opened at 9 and were quickly taken to the manager's office.

"What can I do for you folks today?" The manager asked.

"I'm here for John Whitlock's safety deposit box," I said.

The manager turned to his computer and typed some things in before saying, "Yes. It's been here awhile. How do you know Mr. Whitlock?"

"He was my father."

"Okay. There are quite a bit of security questions."

"Yes sir." I said starting to get annoyed.

"You know if you answer anything wrong I won't be able to let you have it?"

"Yes sir," I said through clenched teeth wishing he'd hurry the hell up.

Marie squeezed my hand.

"Let's get started then." He said and at my nod continued. "Where were your parents married?"

"Hawaii."

"Ashley's middle name?"

"Nicole."

"Jasper's middle name?"

"Hale."

"Your dad's birthday?"

"January 4, 1950."

"Your mom's birthday?"August 10, 1952."

"Where did your dad go to college?"

"The University of Washington."

"His major?"

"Accounting."

"What was your parent's anniversary?"

"April 26, 1972."

"Your paternal grandmother's maiden name?"

"Lawson."

"Your maternal grandmother's maiden name?"

"Acree."

"Your favorite sport?"

'Baseball."

"Ashley's favorite animal?"

"Giraffe."

"A few more and then we're done, Mr. Whitlock."

I nodded and he continued. "Your first pet?"

"A dog."

"It's name?"

"Spankey."

"Breed?"

"Bassett Hound."

"Last one, what is your dad's favorite color?"

"Red."

"Very good. That's all the questions. If you'll follow me I'll lead you down to the safety deposit boxes." He said standing up.

I let out a deep breath and we followed behind him.

When we got to the room Marie and I sat at the table that was provided while the manager pulled out the box.

Setting it down on the table he said, "Take all the time you need. If you want to take the things with you, there is some paperwork, so just let me know when you're done."

"Okay, thank you." I said shaking his hand.

I waited for him to leave the room and turned to Marie.

"It's going to be okay. I'm right here." She said squeezing my hand again.

Nodding slightly I pulled the box to me. I noticed right off it wasn't the normal size box that you see. It was wider and flatter.

Raising the lid slowly I smiled. There was an envelope sitting on top of a laptop. When I pulled it out I also found a power cord.

Opening the envelope I found another letter from my dad.

_Well you got this far whoever you are. _

_The laptop holds a lot of things. Things that prove what I was a part of and some things that I had an inkling about. It is password protected very well. I can't tell the password just in case so I hope if you love me you can figure it out. _

_John Whitlock._

I handed Marie the short note and waited for her to read over it.

"I don't want to plug it up here," I said. "I may even have to get a new battery."

"Probably. Let's go fill out the paperwork and go home. You've got time to run out for a battery before dinner tonight if you need too. I'll go get the manager."

I nodded as she stood up and exited the room.

It didn't take long for her to come back and for me to fill out the necessary papers. Once finished we rushed home.

I plugged in the laptop as soon as I was in the door, but nothing happened. I took the laptop with me to get a battery and was back home within an hour. While it started to charge up Marie and I ate lunch and had a little fun.

A few hours later I was sitting at the table. Turning the computer on and waiting for it to boot up seemed to take forever, but finally the password screen popped up. I spent so much time trying to figure out the password. I tried names, dates, sports teams, animals and anything else I could think of, but nothing worked. Favorite movies and songs that I knew my dad or mom liked. Nothing.

Marie sat on the couch and read while I went through different words and I loved her all the more for it. Not that she would bother me, but I was starting to get frustrated and I didn't want to snap at her. I was so close.

I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually Marie came over to me and said, "Baby, I know you want to keep working, but we need to get ready for dinner."

"Okay. My brain is fried right now anyway."

We changed clothes and soon headed out to meet the family.

Dinner was good. Everyone was excited to hear that we were getting married and they asked endless questions. I told them what I had found and they were happy that I had the next piece of the puzzle. Now I just had to get into the damn thing.

Once we got home I spent the rest of the night and the next day typing in word after word and nothing continued to happen.

On Wednesday Marie, Edward, Alice and I flew to Phoenix. Marie wanted to pick up Sam and Emily's ashes, plus stop by the police station to make sure she could go to their house.

I honestly didn't want her going there, but I knew she would have to do it. After our flight landed and we rented a car we drove to the funeral home. It was hard watching her when the tears started, but she was doing her best to stay strong. I wrapped my arms around her and just held on. When she'd dried her tears we went on to the police station.

They told us that James trial would start in two weeks, but Marie would not need to be present. They weren't putting him on trail for the beating just the murders. They had enough evidence to find him guilty, but wanted to keep something just in case.

They also handed over the keys to the house and said she was free to do anything she wanted with it.

We drove over to the house in silence. None of us knowing what to say, but all dreading what we were going to find. I sent up a silent prayer that someone had cleaned up a little. They weren't answered.

********

_**Marie/Bella**_

We pulled up to the house and I just sat there. There was still police tape across the door. Jasper came around and opened my door.

"I'll be right beside you."

I nodded and let him help me out of the car.

By the time we got to the door Edward had already removed the tape, so I was able to slowly slide the key in the lock.

As I turned the knob I felt three hands come to rest on my shoulders. Taking a deep breathe I pushed the door open. Not prepared for the sight that met my eyes I turned quickly and buried my head in Jasper's chest. It wasn't quick enough though for me not to have the image of things thrown around and broken burned into my brain.

"Jasper, take her to the hotel," I heard Edward say quietly. "Alice and I will clean up and call when we're done."

He didn't say a word, but picked me up and carried me back to the car. I couldn't talk all the way back, but the tears didn't stop their relentless trek down my face. Jasper kept his hand tightly clenched in mine and every now and then would squeeze letting me know he was there.

When we got back to the hotel I fell asleep on the sofa with my head in Jasper's lap. I was awakened some time later by the ringing of a phone. I listened as Jasper spoke to someone and then he came over to the sofa when he was done.

Crouching down by the couch he said, "That was Edward. They're done if you're ready to go back."

I nodded and sat up. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Just after 8:00."

I decided to take a quick shower to help me wake up more and then we drove back over to the house.

Edward and Alice were sitting on the front steps waiting for us. As we made our way over to them they both stood and pulled me into a hug.

Breaking apart I moved on up the steps. Jasper took my hand and we made our way into the house.

"Thank you guys," I whispered to Edward and Alice as I took in what they had done in the living room.

Alice squeezed my hand as Edward squeezed my shoulder in response.

For the next few hours Jasper and I made our way through the house. I gathered what I wanted. Everything was mine now. Sam and Emily had told me that a long time ago when they drew up their wills. I took some photo albums and home movies mainly, but I grabbed all of Emily's favorite books also.

Sam's office was one of the last rooms we went into. I took everything from the file cabinet. I would go through it tomorrow and keep anything that I needed to.

Jasper left me when I went into Sam and Emily's bedroom. I stood in their closet for awhile running my hands along their clothes.

They had given me so much and in the end I had brought about their deaths.

Sobs rocked my body as I went over all the what ifs. I was so lost in my grief that I didn't even know Jasper had come into the room until I felt his arms around me.

"I killed them." I said as more sobs came out.

"No you didn't baby."

"I did. If I hadn't of come into their life this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't of brought James into my life they would still be here. I hurt them so much."

"They loved you, you know that and I didn't know them, but I'm pretty sure from all I've heard that they wouldn't like you blaming yourself."

"Your right." I said with a small laugh. "Sam would tell me to suck it up and Emily would be glaring at me."

"Sounds like Carlisle and Esme." He said rubbing my back.

We sat there a few more minutes until the tears finally stopped.

Glancing up at Jasper I said, "Thank you for being here."

"There's no where else I would be. You are my life." He said giving me kiss on the forehead.

I hugged him tightly too me when we stood and then we made our way downstairs. Alice gave me a sad smile and I returned it.

On the drive back to the hotel that night Jasper asked, "What are you planning on doing with the rest of the things in the house?"

"I'll make arrangement to have everything packed up and donated tomorrow. I'm going to sell the house. I don't need it and I wouldn't be able to live there anyway."

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

I made the necessary arrangements the next day and then spent the rest of the time going through all of the papers from Sam's office, keeping what I needed and shredding what I didn't. Jasper was gone to get us lunch when I came across their life insurance papers. I don't know how long I sat there staring at it before Jasper came in and I didn't even say anything just shoved the paper in his hand.

He looked at me with a questioning eye before looking down at the paper. His eyes got as big as I'm sure mine had been when I first saw it.

"Did you know about this?" He asked glancing up at me.

Shaking my head no I said, "That's not all. It says if it's anything other than suicide or natural causes the amount gets doubled."

"$10,000,000." He whispered.

"It would seem so. I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"How can I take this?"

"Because it's what they wanted. If they didn't they would not have taken it out."

I nodded. He was right. I just didn't know if I would ever touch it.

I spent the rest of the day finishing up. As I got to the bottom of the pile I found a white envelope. Pulling out the paper inside I felt the tears come again as I read….

_Our dearest daughter,_

_If you're reading this it means we're gone. Please don't cry for us. You brought so much joy into our lives that you'll never know the extent. _

_Life was rough there for awhile, but know that we never stopped loving you for a minute. Your dad and I were alone for so long and then you came to us. We treasured every moment we got to spend with you. Be happy because that's what you made us. _

_Hopefully you won't find this for along time. After you've married and given us some grandchildren, but if not know that we will be there always. Maybe not in body but in spirit. _

_Take care of yourself. Know that we love you no matter what sweetheart. _

_Love always,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S. If you haven't found the insurance papers yet, just know we want you to have a little fun. You deserve it. _

When I finished reading I had a smile on my face. Handing the letter to Jasper I waited until he had read through it.

He glanced up with a smile and pulled me into a hug.

"They were happy." I said.

"Yes, because of you. Always remember that."

After pulling apart we went out to dinner with Edward and Alice.

The rest of our time in Phoenix was spent getting everything else done. Closing their bank accounts and putting the house up for sale. The movers came Saturday and packed up everything. As I pulled the front door closed that night I let my hand trail over it and said a final goodbye to the home I'd received so much love from.

As the plane took off Sunday I said goodbye to Phoenix. I would not be back. I was going home now and hopefully find the peace I'd been searching for.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	19. Gigi

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: The chapters from now on will no longer be Marie but Bella.**

****************

_**Bella**_

The month after I got out of the hospital was a busy one. I went back to work and will always be grateful to Victoria for holding my job for me while I was out.

I waited until I got the check from the life insurance company before I changed my name back to my original one. I was once again Bella Swan. A few people have a hard time with remembering that, but I don't really care. Lauren I think does it just because it annoys me.

Jasper had asked me if I was sure when I told him about it and my answer was that James knew my new name and where to find me now so it didn't really matter. Granted I didn't have to worry about him anymore. The murder trial only lasted a week and he was found guilty, getting two life sentences without the possibility of parole.

Jasper and Emmett solved their own murder case and a bank robbery case. Rose quit her job and had started her own photography studio. Alice and Edward had settled into married life well, although they had a lot of practice before.

Jasper and I had even managed to settle on a wedding date last night. In just over a year and a half we would be getting married on New Year's Eve.

Hopefully by then he would have solved his parent's case and we could begin our new life with no past tragedies weighing us down.

He was having a hard time right now. He'd still not been able to crack the password on the computer and he was getting more and more frustrated. Every night he'd come home and sit in his office typing in word after word.

He even took it to one of their computer people, but his dad had been right. It was very well protected and they couldn't even get into it.

He was taking a little break on that tonight though. I was making dinner for the family and we would be telling them when the wedding was going to be, plus asking the others to be in it.

I'd just pulled the roast out of the oven when Jasper came in.

"Hey babe," He said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Long."

"Well go shower. The others will be here soon."

"Join me?" He asked.

"I…" My answer was cut off by a knock on the door. "Sorry."

He shrugged and let Alice and Edward in before he headed to the bedroom.

"Hey Bella," Alice said skipping into the kitchen and giving me a hug.

"Hey guys." I said handing a beer to Edward and some wine to Alice.

"Can we help with anything?"

"No, I just need to put the bread in when the others get here."

By the time Jasper was finished with his shower everyone else had arrived and we settled around the table. Most of dinner was spent catching up on the week.

As everyone finished up I said, "Guys, Jasper and I wanted to have this dinner to let you know we'd set a wedding date."

Alice, Rose and Esme squealed and clapped their hands, while the guys smiled.

"When?" Edward asked.

"Not this New Year's Eve, but the next one." Jasper replied.

"Cool." Emmett said.

The girls were smiling at me so I turned to them, "You know I love both of you very much and I was wondering if you would both be bridesmaids?"

"Of course." They said together.

"Good," I said then turned to Esme. "Would you be my maid-of-honor?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she said, "It would be my pleasure."

We couldn't get up and around the table fast enough to hug each other. As we pulled apart I saw Rose and Alice whipping tears away also.

When we'd sat back down Jasper turned to Edward and asked, "Would you be my best man?"

"Yep." He said smiling.

"And of course I'd like you two to be the groomsmen, if you don't mind." He said to Carlisle and Emmett.

"I would be delighted." Carlisle said.

"Same here," Emmett said.

With that out of the way me and Esme cleared the table and brought out dessert and coffee. We talked a little more about the wedding, but not really deciding on anything more except the date it didn't take long.

When everyone left Jasper and I cleaned up the kitchen. Once finished I started some laundry while he went to the computer.

As he typed away I settled on the couch with a book. I read for about an hour until the clothes in the dryer weredone. When I had gotten them folded and put away I went into the office to ask Jasper if he wanted some coffee.

At his quiet yes I returned to the kitchen and made a fresh pot. Waiting for it to finish I looked through the mail on the counter. As I was separating it I saw that I had also picked up the pictures that had been in the frames Jasper had broken while I was in the hospital.

Thinking to myself that I needed to get some new frames I let my finger trace over the picture of his little sister.

When the coffee was done I set the photo down and poured both of us a cup taking them to the office. Setting his on the desk I kissed his temple and settled into the chair across from him.

"I think I'm going to go tomorrow and get some new frames for the pictures on the counter." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Which ones are those?" He asked absently typing in a new word.

"The ones from your dad's office."

"Oh okay."

We sat in silence for a few minutes; the only sound was the click of the keys as he tried a new word.

I was thinking about what color frames to get when I suddenly blurted out, "Gigi."

"What?" He asked glancing up.

"Have you tried Gigi? You know the name of your sister's giraffe."

He didn't say anything at first just moved his fingers on the laptop.

I noticed we were both holding our breath.

After what seemed like ages he finally spoke, "Oh my god. Bella you are a genius."

"It worked?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

I stood quickly and moved around the desk. Sure enough there on the screen was a normal background with all these folders on it.

***********

_**Jasper**_

I couldn't believe it at first. After everything I'd done to get in and the one time Bella had helped me, she gave me the password I needed.

I pushed back from the desk a little and pulled her into my lap. As I kissed her sweet lips I whispered, Thank you," over and over again.

When I pulled back she tried to stand, but I held her to me and scooted back forward.

Looking over the folders I noticed that most were names of businesses. Six of them I had heard of, my dad's accounting firm being one of them and six I didn't know about. Two of the folders didn't even have a name.

I started opening the ones with names first. Each one was the same. There was the name of the owner at the top and then a scanned copy of two columns of numbers. The left side was the amount the business had made for the year as was reported to the IRS. The right side was what the actual amount was. At the bottom of each page was the profit that was made for each business. Each folder had a different amount of pages though. And I noticed some going back as far as 15 years ago.

In that moment I knew that this case was going to be huge. It was embezzlement plain and simple.

Once I'd looked through the named folders I moved on to one of the unnamed files.

It was just a list of names. All the business owners were on there, plus about ten other names of people I'd never heard of. Other than my dad's name only one other stood out. Someone I knew and spoken too just over a year ago. Mr. Laurent DuPres.

"Son of a bitch," I whispered.

"What?" Bella asked.

"My dad's business partner is on here."

"Oh," she said her eyes getting big.

"Can you go call Emmett and ask him to come back over here, please?"

She didn't say anything just stood and moved into the living room.

While I waited for him I pulled up the other folder. It was another list of names, but it was smaller with only four people on it. I looked and sure enough they were on the other list too, but that wasn't the only thing. Beside each name was a date. I didn't know what the dates meant, but tomorrow I would do research and hopefully find out.

Emmett arrived twenty minutes later and I showed him what I'd found.

He let out a low whistle and said, "Dude, this shit is going to be big.""I know, but it's not going to be easy. It's scanned copies of papers, but we're going to have to find the original papers before anything gets proven."

"Yeah and it's been eleven years. What are the odds they're still around?"

"I don't know Emmett, but it's something to work with."

"Your right. Are you going to show anybody at work?"

"I have too. This just isn't some local case anymore. It's federal now. I want to do some research on the names first though. See if I can find out anymore information."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll come over tomorrow and we'll work on it."

"Sorry to interrupt," Bella said from the doorway and we both glanced up. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. I love you."

"Love you too." She said and moved on down the hallway.

Turning to look back at the screen I said, "Bring Rose. She and Bella can go shopping. I don't want them to be involved with this anymore than they need to be. Not until we find out what's going on."

"Sure." He said standing. "We'll be over about 9 with breakfast."

"Alright."

After Emmett left I looked over each folder again and then called it a night. Bella was already asleep, but as I slipped into bed she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just going to be a lot of work."

"You'll get it done. You always do." She said with a smile.

Rolling her over so I was laying on top I said, "I don't want to think about it anymore tonight."

"Then let me help you forget." She said arching her back into me.

Groaning I caught her lips with mine and proceeded to let her do that.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	20. Makeup

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

****************

_**Jasper**_

Just as I had suspected my parent's case took on a whole other level.

The day after I got into the computer Emmett and I spent hours researching the businesses and names on each list.

We found out that the four names on the one list and the dates were when those people died. Two of them had committed suicide and the other two were in car accidents, but I had a feeling that they might have been assisted with this.

Other names on the longer list stood out too. Not including the business owners the ones that were there all had a record of some sort. Most charges were for theft and little things like that, but a few had assault included and one actually had a manslaughter charge.

That whole day Emmett and I worked diligently compiling everything we could find on everybody on the list. We wanted to have everything we could so we could take it to our boss on Monday.

That was four months ago and everything had blown up from there. We'd gone over everything with the coroner's and police reports for the dead men only to find that with so much time having passed we couldn't prove anything other than what was said originally.

We investigated the businesses and found a few things that cranked up our case.

The one thing we didn't know was who was behind everything. None of the names on the list, to any of us, had the intelligence to pull off something like this in its capacity.

I knew we would have to start questioning people soon and I was dreading it. Once that started happening we could no longer keep this case contained and it would be a scramble to get it taken care of before evidence was destroyed.

I was working constantly usually going in by 8 and not getting home until around 9, sometimes later, almost everyday. Bella was a godsend. It didn't matter how late I came home she was there waiting with a warm dinner and an open ear.

She was busy too. Their biggest author had a new book coming out and she was helping to get ready for the launch party. The content of the book required them to have a ball instead of the normal party. Bella really wanted to go and I made sure I had that night off. She'd done so much for me lately that I wanted to give this to her.

Two weeks before the ball I finally had time to meet up with her at the tuxedo shop. We'd been trying for three weeks already, but something always came up with my work. I was running late, something I detested, but it had become a common occurrence lately.

Pulling into the parking lot I could see her leaning against the side of the building looking at her watch.

"You're late," She snapped as I got out of the car.

"I know I was in a meeting."

Rolling her eyes she pulled open the door and went in without saying anything else.

_What the hell was that? _I thought as I followed behind her.

We spent the next hour with me trying on tuxedos and both of us getting more annoyed. Me with her silence and eye rolling when she didn't like what I had chosen and her with the worker's obvious flirting.

Another thirty minutes passed before I found one she deemed good enough. I had my measurements done and as the lady rang up the purchase it didn't escape my notice that she talked only to me.

"Your tuxedo will be ready in a week; you can come by and pick it up then." She said batting her eye lashes.

"Okay, how late are you open at night?" I asked.

Before the lady said anything Bella said in an annoyed tone, "Don't worry. I'll pick it up."

"You really should pick it up. You'll need to try it on to make sure it fits correctly."

"He can do that at home and if it doesn't fit I'll bring it back."

"Then how will we know where it needs to be taken in?"

"Fine." She said. And I knew she was pissed. "Are you sure you can find the time to get here at the end of the week?" She asked looking over at me.

"Yes." I shot back getting mad at her attitude.

We finished up the transaction and left the store in silence.

Getting to the parking lot I grabbed her elbow and asked, "What is the matter with you today?"

"Nothing. I have to go back to work and I'm sure you need to also." She said pulling her arm free.

"Bella?"

"I don't have time. I'm already late."

And with that she walked to her car and pulled away. I went back to work pissed off.

I was actually able to finish up what I needed to do that day and was on my way home around 7.

Bella was at the table eating when I came in the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, your food's on the counter." She said waving her fork in that direction.

I stood looking at her for a minute before moving toward the bedroom to change.

When I came back out she'd moved into the kitchen. Walking over to the counter I opened the take-out box.

"I thought you were going to make lasagna."

"Sorry." She said with the same tone from earlier.

Grabbing my food I went out to the table. As I started to eat I asked, "What's with the attitude?"

"Nothing. I just didn't feel like cooking tonight."

"It's not just with dinner. You were mad this afternoon too."

"You were late."

"I told you I had a meeting."

"Of course."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Jasper."

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Why are you mad?"

"Because Jasper; I made time this afternoon, time I really didn't have, to get your tux finally and you couldn't even show up on time."

"I'm sorry, but you know this case is important."

"And my job's not important."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too. Every night you get home all you do is talk about the case or do work in your office. You never ask about how everything is coming with my job."

"Your right, I'm sorry. How is everything at Eclipse?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't patronize me Jasper."

Closing my eyes I said, "I'm not doing this. I'll be in my office."

"What else is new?"

I didn't even respond, just walked down the hall and slammed the door behind me.

What in the hell had just happened? Bella and I never fought.

We both knew the case was going to take up a lot of time and she never had a problem with it before today.

The more I thought about the whole little argument the more I realized she was right though. I did come home and work or talk about work. I'd only asked about the party and nothing else with her job. Fuck.

Standing up I went to apologize. As I pulled the door open she was pushing it from the other side.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault. I had a bad day at work this morning and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was just everything that could go wrong did. I couldn't find any of the papers I needed, then the caterer fell through and I had to find another one and then Lauren was just being a bigger bitch than normal. So when you were late I had everything going through my head and you just happened to be there. Then that lady was completely checking you out at the tux shop."

"Aww, baby were you jealous?" I asked with a smile.

"No."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"Yes," She said stepping back and meeting the other wall in the hallway.

"Really?" I questioned again as I brought my body flush with hers and my lips to her neck.

"Well maybe a little."

'That's what I thought." I said bringing my lips up to hers.

Grabbing her hips I lifted her up and felt her legs wrap around my waist. Grazing her bottom lip with my tongue I didn't hesitate to plunge it in when she opened her mouth. We made it to the bedroom before breaking the kiss only to meet back up again when we'd removed each other shirts. Unclasping her bra I left her mouth and worked down to her beautiful breast, sucking one taunt nipple into my mouth before moving to the other.

Laying her on the bed I worked my way down her body. Popping the button on her jeans I hooked my fingers around the edge and slid them down her legs.

Kissing my way back up to her center I didn't even waste time before plunging my tongue into her core.

"God baby you taste so good."

I heard her start to whimper when I removed my mouth but it was cut off when I plunged two fingers inside of her.

"Jas…per. So…so…good." She stuttered out.

Curling my fingers I found that sweet spot that caused her to thrash around.

"I'm so close."

Cum for me baby." I said.

Pulling her clit in between my lips I bit down slightly just as I pushed my fingers in and curled causing her walls to clamp down on me.

"I'm…fuck…Jasper…cumming."

I pumped a few more times drawing out her orgasm before pulling out. Kissing my way up to her lips again. I let her hook her leg around me and flip us over.

She moved down my body and I hissed when she bit down on nipple. Looking down I saw that cute little smirk.

She continued down and it didn't take her long to take off my jeans and boxer briefs. I felt her warm mouth on my cock and I bucked my hips at the sensation. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but damn her hot little mouth was amazing. She new just the right amount of pressure going down and coming back up.

Weaving my hands through her hair I held on. Fighting for the control to not cum in her mouth. I wanted to be inside her for that. When I got close I pulled her hair slightly and reached down to pull her back on top of me.

She slid back and forth a few times and then lifted herself slightly so I could guide myself to her entrance. She paused for a small moment and then slammed down so I was fully incased to the hilt.

"Fuuuuuucccccckkkkk," I hissed out. She started to slide back up and I gripped her hips tightly holding her still. "Not yet."

It took me a minute to get control so I didn't cum like a fifteen year old boy.

When I'd gained it I bucked my hips into her and her hands fell forward onto my chest. She rose up and slammed back down again. She alternated between doing this and sliding down slowly to circle her hips. Bringing one hand up I palmed her breast and squeezed while running my thumb over her nipple.

"You're so tight and hot baby."

"I love feeling you inside me Jasper."

"Believe me I love being inside of you."

I slid the hand on her breast down to her bundle of nerves. Matching my circling on her clit with each movement of her body.

"I'm gonna…"

Pressing my thumb down on her clit I felt her walls clamp around milking my cock.

"Shit baby. So fucking good." I said my breaths coming in quick gasps.

"You too, baby." She muttered kissing my chest.

Pulling out when our breathing had returned to normal I dragged her up beside me and placed feather light kisses on her forehead.

"Sorry about earlier Jasper." She said as her eyelids started to droop.

"It's okay. I love you."

"Love you too." She said as her eyes closed for the last time.

The last thought I had that night was, _makeup sex is the best thing in the world_.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	21. Developments

_**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **_

_****************_

_**Bella**_

The two weeks leading up to the ball were more hectic than anything I'd ever had to deal with. I was constantly at work running around and doing things that were not part of my job normally. Victoria was going crazy with last minute details and I was trying to help her with some of the load. I barely made it home before Jasper did each night and he didn't get home to almost 10 or 11.

He had started interrogating the business owners and nothing was going that well. He couldn't tell me a lot, but I knew it was driving him crazy. At night we rushed through our takeout and then kind of just fell into the bed with exhaustion.

After the ball was Thanksgiving and then everything with me could go back to normal. Jasper on the other hand would still be working late, but at least I could then get some home-cooked food into him.

The night of the ball came and Alice and Rose came over to help me get ready. I'd chosen a pink strapless gown. Beading detailed about an inch and a half of the top edge and the back was laced like a corset. Form-fitted from the bust to waist it had a slight gathered appearance. The skirt was layered tulle, but right below my waist was split satin that fell in an asymmetrical style to the side.

Rose fixed my hair up into an elegant chiffon. My makeup was subtle and fit the type of dress I wore to a tee.

"God Bella you look so pretty." Rose said when I got my dress on.

"Thanks guys. Do you think Jasper will like it?"

"He's going to love it." Alice said smiling.

They made sure my hair was in place and then went back to the living room with the guys.

I checked myself out in the mirror once more before following behind them. As I got into the living room Jasper turned and his mouth fell open.

"Baby you look stunning." "Thank you. You look amazing as well." I said putting my arms around him.

Placing a soft kiss on my lips he took my arm from around him and slipped it through his arm.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." I said turning back to the others. "Thanks again guys."

"You're welcome," Alice said. "We need to take a picture. Esme wanted to see you."

After a few pictures we walked with them outside.

It didn't take us long to get to the venue where the party was being held.

As soon as we got into the ballroom I ran into Angela.

"Hey Ang," I said giving her a quick hug.

"Hey," She said. "You look great."

"Thanks. So do you."

She introduced us to her husband Ben and then we parted.

About an hour after we'd gotten there I'd spoken to everyone from work except for Victoria, Lauren, and Mike. The former just because I couldn't find her and the latter two just because I didn't like them.

When a bell chimed we found our table and had an amazing dinner. It made me feel good when I heard comments on the food because I'd found the caterer.

After dinner was dancing and it was so much fun. Jasper was truly talented on his feet and he twirled me around the dance floor like I'd been doing it for years. It didn't bother me that an admiring eye was turned in his direction at more than one point because as he kissed me and looked into my eyes I knew his heart belong to me and me alone.

Dancing lasted about an hour and then there were speeches. The author, Victoria, and a few of the author's family members all made one.

When they were over dancing started up again and would last for another couple of hours. Jasper and I danced once again to a couple of songs and then he led me over to our table before going in search of something for us to drink other than the champagne on the table.

I was resting my feet when Victoria came over to the table followed by a very nice looking man.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I haven't spoken before now." She said as I stood and gave her a quick hug.

"It's okay. I'm sure you've been busy."

"You have no idea." She said rolling her eyes.

"I can only imagine." I replied and then flicked my eyes over to the gentleman beside her.

"Oh, sorry. Bella this is my husband, Laurent. Honey this is Bella, my assistant.""Yes," He said shaking my hand. "It's nice to meet you. Victoria has told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too. I hope it was all good things."

"Of course it was." She said smiling before looking around. "Where is your guy at?"

"He went to…oh right there," I said seeing him over her shoulder.

Jasper stepped around Victoria and pulled me to his side. I could feel the tension in his arm. Turning my head I raised an eyebrow only to receive a barely there shake of his head.

"Jasper," Laurent said bringing my eyes back to him and Victoria.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yes, Laurent was my dad's business partner." He said not taking his eyes off of him.

_Oh shit, _I thought. _What are the fucking odds?_

Wanting to get Jasper away I turned to Victoria and said, "If you don't need me I think we're going to head home. I'm getting a little tired."

"Of course dear. Go on. I'll see you Monday."

"Okay."

She gave me another quick hug and Jasper and I quickly made our way out to the car.

Jasper was quiet during most of the drive, but I knew this new development couldn't be good.

Finally not being able to take the silence I asked, "Have you and Emmett interrogated him yet?"

"No, we're doing it Monday."

"Is it bad that I work for his wife?" I asked.

"Bella, I knew already."

"What?"

"I knew Victoria was his wife. We've started looking into Eclipse's financial records." He said glancing quickly over at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a hint of anger in my voice.

"I couldn't. I know I should have told you, but it's important that things don't get out."

"Damnit Jasper, this is my job. What am I suppose to do?"

"You are to keep your head down and stay away from him if he comes to the office." He said.

"Jasper…"

"No," He said cutting me off. "Bella I need you to be careful. I know what these people are capable of, and I don't like that they'll know they have access to you. Please baby?"

"Okay," I said. He was worried and I didn't like that.

The rest of the drive was quiet. When we got home Jasper called Emmett and I went into the bedroom.

I'd just taken my hair down when Jasper came into the room.

Stopping behind me he unzipped my dress and helped me step out of it.

Placing kisses along my shoulder he asked, "Will you join me for a shower?"

My only response was to turn and drag him to the bathroom with me.

He quickly undressed as I started the water and got it warmed up. Stepping in I was immediately pressed to the cold tile. His mouth assaulted mine as the water fell around us. This wasn't going to be slow and sweet it was going to be fast and hard. He needed to release the tension that had invaded his body.

Grabbing my ass roughly he pulled me up and my ankles locked around his waist. His breathing was already erratic when he thrust into me the first time. His mouth constantly moving along my jaw, neck and shoulders. All I could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

"Fuck baby, you are always exactly what I need." He breathed out against my skin.

It didn't take long for the pressure to start to build. He was thrusting into me like a madman.

"God Jasper, so good." I whimpered.

"Come on baby, let go,"

"So close, just a little more."

His hand moved to my clit as he pushed into me and his thumbed started rubbing circles at an alarming speed.

"JASPER…I'M…CUM….FUCK…ME," I screamed as the pleasure washed over me. My words and walls clenching sent him falling over the edge. A feral roar leaving his mouth before it claimed mine once again.

Our breathing erratic I lay my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Baby, that was…" He started.

"Amazing," I finished for him.

"Yeah."

When we started breathing normal he lowered me to the shower floor and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you so much," He whispered placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you too."

We finished our shower then. After drying off we made our way to the bed and wrapped ourselves around each other both of us falling quickly into sleep.

************

_**Jasper**_

I had an inkling that Laurent would be at the ball, but I had had a small hope that he wouldn't find out Bella and I were together. I worried sick with him knowing about her, but there was nothing I could do about it. I would have to just keep an eye out and make sure she was as safe as could be.

The questioning on Monday went like I had thought it would. The first question he clammed up and didn't speak again except to deny everything and told us anymore questions could go through his lawyer.

We left disappointed. Tuesday and Wednesday we questioned more people getting the same responses from everyone. Bella came home Thursday and told me Laurent came into the office, but she was leaving for lunch and when she came back he was gone.

Friday was a different story though. We were questioning the owner of a small jewelry store. The guy seemed to get really nervous when Emmett walked into his office. I don't know if he thought he was going to beat the hell out of him or not, but it was pretty entertaining to watch him screrm.

The questions we asked were answered surprising both Emmett and I.

Had he ever seen the paper with the different number columns? No.

Did he know what the numbers meant? Yes. That one was the biggest surprise and it caused Emmett and I to glance quickly at each other.

Was their one person running the show or more than that? Only 1

Did he know who? No, he only dealt with Marcus. Another guy on the list.

Would he be willing to write up a statement? Yes.

As we made an appointment for him to come into the station I asked, "Why did you decided to divulge the information? I'm sure you have been warned off doing so?"

He replied, "I wasn't going to. I've made a hell of a lot of money doing this, but this shop was opened by my grandfather and my father ran it after him. They always just barely managed to scrape by, and here I was making a killing from it. It's been bothering me for awhile that this was how I was keeping it going; I know they both would have been disappointed with the way I was going about it, and have probably rolled over in their graves millions of times. I can't do it anymore. I'm not the man they wanted me to be and I need to somehow make that right."

I nodded my head and then thanked him for his time. Promising that we would keep him and his family safe when everything came out, we left the shop.

Driving quickly back to the station we updated our boss on the new situation. Emmett and I stepped out and ate a quick lunch, then headed back to the office to finish some paperwork. I was actually able to get out of work about 7 and made my way home.

Walking in the front door in a bubble of euphoria I was instantly met with a crying Bella.

Rushing to her side I asked, "Baby, what's the matter?"

She glanced up and said, "I was fired today."

***************

_**Laurent**_

After the ball was over and I had gotten home I locked myself into my office, dialing the number I'd had to call more than once a day for the past two weeks.

"What?"

"I have an interesting development?"

"And?"

"Whitlock's girlfriend works for my wife."

"That is interesting."

"What do I need to do?"

"Just keep an eye on the situation right now. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

"Alright."

Hanging the phone up I rubbed my hands across my face. A slight noise brought me hands down. Standing quickly I walked to my door and opened it. Not seeing anything I made my way upstairs finding Victoria already asleep.

Brushing off the noise I took a quick shower before sliding into the bed with my wife. Sleep came easily that night.

*********

?POV

"So what do we do about this information?" My second in command Demetri asked.

"You are going to find out all you can on the girlfriend. If Whitlock gets too close we'll use her to back him off. Also look into his family too along with his partner. Get Felix to help you."

"Will do." He said leaving my office.

Sitting back in my chair I smiled. Whitlock was becoming a major pain in my ass just like his dad did and if he didn't back off he was going to end up just like him and this new information was going to help me in the long run.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	22. Confession

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**Just a couple of A/N notes. **

**1) I forgot to mention in the last one that the link for Bella's dress is in my profile.**

**2) It was asked if Bella gets pregnant because she and Jasper didn't use protection a couple of times. The answer is no. I just hate writing he slipped the condom on every time. Assume from here on out that she's on birth control and he uses a condom. They're adults they know to be careful.**

****************

_**Bella**_

Friday started out like any other day, and then Victoria called me into her office after lunch. I'd noticed since the party she'd been quiet, but I'd thought nothing of it, that was until she said the words.

"Bella I'm going to have to let you go."

"I don't understand." I said confused.

"The company's not doing well and I need to let someone go. You were the last one hired so it has to be you. I'm sorry. If there was anyway to change it I would."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I wasn't able to do my job." I said fighting back tears.

"NO. That's not the reason Bella. You are the best assistant I've ever had, you don't complain or grumble like some people here and if I could fire them I would, but they have seniority. I will write up an outstanding recommendation for you when you find something and I will make a few calls."

"Thank you. Do you want me to go now or…"

She interrupted me and said, "No, finish out the day. I am sorry Bella.""It's fine."

She stood and gave me a hug and I walked slowly back to my office. I really wanted to call Jasper, but of course he was busy at work like always.

After about an hour of sitting at my desk I didn't want to be there anymore. I was mad and upset. Once again life had screwed me over. I quickly cleaned out my desk and made my way out of the building. I didn't tell anyone goodbye.

Driving around for a few minutes I quickly found the place I needed. I couldn't get what I really wanted so I would have to settle for the next best thing.

Leaving my stuff in the car when I got home I grabbed the bag beside me and made my way upstairs. Setting the bag on the counter in the kitchen I reached behind me for a glass. Pulling out the two bottles I weighed my options. Tequila got me there faster, but Vodka tasted better. If I had some fucking pills it wouldn't matter.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the bottles before I finally realized that I didn't need this shit anymore. I was stronger than that and loved Jasper too much to throw it away.

I was still mad though at everything and myself so I did the only thing I could. Taking one arm I swept everything off the counter and relished in the sound of glass breaking.

Grabbing a soda from the fridge I went to the couch and started crying. I was still at it when Jasper walked in hours later.

He rushed to my side and asked, "Baby, what's the matter?"

"I was fired today." I said glancing up.

"What?"

"Victoria called me into her office. Said the company wasn't doing well and she had to let someone go."

"That's bullshit." He said through clenched teeth.

"It's fine Jasper. I understand the economy sucks right now.""No you do remember we were checking into Eclipse's financial records, right?" He asked and I nodded. "The company is fine. Actually it's the best it's ever been. The reason behind firing you is something else and I have a fairly good idea what."

I knew as soon as he said it what that reason was. "Laurent," I whispered.

"It has to be." He said. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not."

"If it wasn't for me you'd still have a job.""It's fine. It's not like I need the money.""That's beside the point. You love what you do and you don't deserve to have it taken away from you."

"Nothing I can do about it now." I said shrugging my shoulders.

He pulled me into his arms then and let me cry on his shoulder.

Rubbing my back he asked, "Do you need anything? Have you eaten tonight?"

When I shook my head he got up and went to the kitchen.

Too late I remember the mess in there; shooting up off the couch I made it a step when I saw him stop.

Turning his head to look at me he asked, "Bella?"

"I'm sorry Jasper, but I swear I didn't drink any of it." I said begging him with my eyes to believe me.

"I know baby. I was just shocked. Why didn't you call me?"

"You were working. I didn't want to bother you.""Baby, what am I going to do with you? If it was what to make for dinner than yeah don't bother me, but this. This is something major and I need you to talk to me about it. Okay?"

I nodded and he came back out to pull me in a hug.

"I love you and my only concern is that you are okay.""I love you too."

We stood together for a few more minutes. When we separated Jasper order takeout and then cleaned the kitchen. I tried to help but he sent me back to the couch. That night Jasper just held me in his arms.

Over the weekend I looked up jobs on the internet while Jasper did some work. I had money and didn't need to work, but I liked what I did and couldn't just sit at home. I found a few things and was planning on going to check them out on Tuesday. Monday Alice and Rose were taking me out for the day and then I was spending Wednesday helping Esme get ready for Thanksgiving on Thursday.

Monday actually had the promise of being a beautiful day, so when Rose and Alice picked me up at the crack of dawn I was awake and ready to go. Kissing Jasper as he went to get a shower before work I headed out to have fun with my friends.

**************

_**Jasper**_

When Bella had told me she was fired I was shocked at first, but then the feeling of relief spread through me. I don't know what Victoria was playing at with the whole financial situation but I didn't care. Bella would not be in a place where they could get to her easily.

I hated that she had almost drank to escape the feelings she had, but she was tough and I loved her all the more for not giving in to what she'd always done before we met.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. I worked some and spent time with my girl. She'd even found a few jobs she was going to check out.

Monday she left to hang out with Rose and Alice for the day and I made my way to work. We had one more person to question this afternoon and the jewelry store owner was coming in tomorrow to make a formal statement.

I'd been at my desk for about two hours when a knock came at the door. Glancing up the receptionist was standing there.

"Agent Whitlock, you have a visitor."

"Is it Bella?"

"No, but she says you know who she is, Victoria DuPres."

"Send her in," I said quickly standing up. Grabbing my phone I dialed Emmett and had him come over.

Victoria walked into the office and I took in her expression. She was scared about something.

"Mrs. DuPres," I said shaking her hand.

"Jasper," She said. "Please don't call me that. It's Victoria."

"Yes ma'am. Would you like anything to drink?" I asked wanting to get that out of the way while I waited on Emmett.

"No thank you," She said and turned her eyes to the door when Emmett walked in.

"Okay. So what do I owe the pleasure of you coming here?"

"It's about Bella. I'm sure she told you I let her go Friday." She said and at my nod she continued. "I gave her a lame reason, but I wanted to tell you the real one. If I could?"

"Of course."

"Well something happened after I got home the night of the ball. I went upstairs to bed and my husband went into his office. I had forgotten my bag downstairs and returned to get it. I heard my husband through his door on the phone. He said something along the lines of Whitlock's girlfriend works with my wife and then he asked what he needed to do. I don't know if it means anything, but I just got a bad feeling. I returned to my room and when he came in I pretended to be asleep. I thought about talking to Bella about it all week and had finally decided to, but then Thursday he came into the office. Bella was going to lunch and they passed in the hallway. As soon as she was gone he started asking questions about her and you. If I hadn't of heard the conversation Saturday night I'd thought nothing of it."

She stopped then and I asked, "So why fire her?"

"For some reason the whole tone of the phone call and the questions my husband asked just made me feel like she wasn't safe or something working for me. I had to get her out of there before something happened. If it ends up being nothing and I'm just being paranoid then I will hire her back in a heartbeat apologizing profusely, groveling if I have too, but Bella is a sweet girl. She's had a tough life and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Thank you and all I can say is you aren't being paranoid. But you have to listen to me. I know you love your husband, but you can not tell him anything about meeting me today. Not only for Bella's safety, but yours also. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Things have been weird at home lately. He's camped out in his office most of the time and usually on the phone with someone."

"Have you ever heard a name?" Emmett asked.

"No and I don't hear much of the conversations just the tone of his voice is one of anger or fear. Sometimes I can't tell the difference."

I nodded and she stood to leave. "I just wanted to let you know about Bella, so I guess I will go."

"Thank you. I can't tell her right now, but maybe soon." I said walking her to the door. "If you hear anything else though please let me know as long as it's not going to get you in trouble either."

"I will." She said and stepped through the door. Turning to glance over her shoulder she asked, "Its bad right? Whatever is going on?"

"Yes," Was the only reply I could give her.

She nodded once and I watched her walk out of the station. Returning to my desk I slid into my chair and scrubbed my hands across my face.

"What are you thinking?" Emmett asked.

"That we're going to have to keep that woman safe. She might be the key to bringing all this down around them." I said honestly.

"Yeah. Do you think she's being honest about Bella?"

"I do. Her eyes spoke volumes on it. She's worried about Bella."

He didn't say anything else and we both fell into silent thinking.

Later that night I went home to find my girl scrubbed and polished within an inch of her life. She was practically glowing.

As I made love to her that night I forgot about the case and focused solely on my need to know that for right now she was safe and in my arms.

************

_**Laurent**_

My stupid bitch of a wife. What the fuck was she thinking firing Whitlock's bitch? I needed her in that office so I could maybe find out information. Fuck. My boss was not going to be happy.

Jerking the phone off the cradle I quickly dialed the now familiar number.

"What?"

"My idiot wife fired Whitlock's girl."

"Doesn't matter. I have all I need on her." My boss said and then hung up.

I stared at the phone for a few seconds before returning it to the base. _Well that went well, _I thought with a chuckle.

Well at least now Victoria wouldn't have to explain the bruises I'd left on her if it hadn't gone that way. My day was looking up.

************

_**?POV**_

_Fucking Laurent, _I thought as I hung the phone back up. He better thank god that I'd received the information earlier today on Bella and all of Whitlock's family or he wouldn't be alive tomorrow.

Thumbing through the folders on my desk I pulled out four. The other four didn't interest me right now. They would come in handy later if I needed them.

Glancing down at the names I read though the life stories of Jasper Whitlock, Bella Swan, Rosalie Cullen and Emmett McCarthy.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	23. Warning

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Not loving this chapter, it just doesn't flow right to me, but oh well. Hope it's okay to every one else. **

****************

_**Bella**_

The rest of the week passed in a blur of activity. I applied for three different assistant positions and had an interview scheduled for Monday and Tuesday the following week. Esme and I spent Wednesday at the grocery store and preparing things to be ready for Thanksgiving. I'd also figured out what I wanted to get Jasper for Christmas. He was going to be mad, but I didn't care.

Thanksgiving morning I let Jasper sleep in while I went to help Esme with dinner. Alice and Rose showed up not to long after I did and we spent the day laughing and cooking. Around 2 the guys started showing up. Carlisle came home from the hospital and closed himself off in his study to finish some paperwork.

Edward got there next and as he came into the kitchen I said, "Edward I need your help."

"Sure thing Bella. What can I do?" He asked stopping beside me at the counter.

"Well, I finally decided on what to get Jasper for Christmas and I need a guy to help me go pick it out."

"Okay. What are you getting?"

"A motorcycle." I said glancing up at him from the vegetables I was working on.

"Really. Another Ducati or something else?"

"A Harley actually. Do you think he'd like it?"

"He'll love it. Granted he'll be pissed that you spent that much money.""I know that, but I want to do it. I know how much he likes to ride the one he has now and I just thought he might like a new and different one."

"When do you want to go?"

"Whenever you have time. I don't want to mess with your schedule so anytime you have available."

"Okay. Let me check my schedule when I get back to the office on Monday and I'll call and let you know.""Alright." I said smiling.

He patted my back and kissed my cheek before going to greet Alice and the others, who were all smiling at us.

Emmett and Jasper came in at the same time thirty minutes later.

As the girls finished up everything the guys hung out in the living room watching a football game.

The first half of dinner was fun. We all tried talking over each other, joking and telling stories of past Thanksgivings. I didn't have many to tell, but it was nice to hear how everyone else celebrated.

We were laughing at Carlisle, who was telling about one Thanksgiving when he had to work, when both Jasper and Emmett's cell phones started ringing.

"I'll take it," Jasper said as they both stood up from the table.

We all tried to get back into the conversation, but it was hard to concentrate when we could see both of them pacing around the back porch.

When I watched Jasper mouth, 'fuck', I knew something bad had happened.

They came back inside a few minutes later and Jasper said, "Sorry guys, but we've got to leave."

"Is everything okay?" Esme asked.

"No, but we can't talk about it." Jasper said and then came over to me. Leaning down to whisper in my ear he said, "I need for you to stay here until I call. Do not leave this house, okay?"

I nodded to worried to say anything. He gave me a kiss and as he pulled back I noticed Emmett was whispering in Rose's ear also.

We watched them walk out the door and when I turned back around my eyes locked with Rose's. Something was going on and it scared the hell out of me.

The rest of dinner was quiet. I told everyone what Jasper had said and Rose confirmed it was the same thing Emmett had said to her.

Around 9 Jasper finally called and asked Edward to drive both Rose and I home to get clothes so we could spend the night with Carlisle and Esme, since they would be working all night.

This little thing had me more scared than anything else.

***********

_**Jasper**_

Tuesday's interview with the Jewelry store owner was a dream come true. He gave us names of people he'd dealt with, all being on the list. We figured they had to be the lackeys for whoever the main guy was. He gave us dates and times on when they would come by for their cut into his business profits. Meetings he'd had with Laurent about getting around the system. I was kind of disappointed that he'd never met with my dad, but he'd only been approached a few years ago. The only thing he couldn't give us was the name of the boss.

Wednesday we spent in the office going over all our notes on the interviews and discussing what was the best way to bug the jewelry store owner's office, since he'd given us permission to do so.

Thursday things went to shit. It started out as a good day. I'd slept until 11 and after getting dressed went over to Carlisle and Esme's for Thanksgiving dinner. Bella was already there working away.

Halfway through dinner when Emmett and my cell phones rang was when everything went downhill.

When we got on the back porch I answered mine.

"Hello."

"Whitlock we need you and McCarty to come to the station." My boss said.

"What's going on?"

"The jewelry store owner you two interview Tuesday was delivered onto our steps beaten to death with a note in his pocket to you and McCarty."

"Fuck." I said but silently thankful we'd gotten all his information already. "We're on our way."

"What's going on man?" Emmett asked when I'd hung up.

"Jewelry store owner beaten to death. Apparently there's a note to us on his body."

"Fuck."

"Let's go and see what it says. I think it best for the girls to stay here. I don't want them going home alone."

"Yeah." He said and we went back into the house.

I told Bella to stay at the house until I called and then Emmett and I left.

Driving to the station we were both silent lost in our own thoughts.

The station was a madhouse when we pulled up. Quickly finding our boss he handed over the note…

_Back off. If not he looks ten times better than what your pretty little girlfriends will when I'm finished with them. This is my only warning. _

_Say hi to Bella and Rosalie for me. _

A few simple words and they were enough to not only scare the shit out of me, but royally piss me off.

Emmett and I had ended up working the rest of the night, so I had Edward take Bella and Rose home to get clothes to stay at the house with Carlisle and Esme.

This case was going to get worse before it got better and my only hope was that the girl I loved and my family would not be caught in the crossfire.

************

_**?POV**_

"DEMETRI," I yelled as I hung up the phone.

"Yeah, boss," He said opening the door.

"It seems like we have a squealer. Mr. Denali was seen leaving the FBI office Tuesday. You need to deal with him and send a little message for me. Whitlock is pushing me to my limits."

"What's the plan?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Take Felix and find out what he told them. Then make him hurt before you kill him and put this note in his pocket," I said handing over the piece of paper I'd written it on."

"Sure thing boss. Any specific torture methods?"

"Electrocution, knife, hot screwdriver, blow torch, you know the usual." I said smiling. He nodded and walked to the door. "Oh and Demetri, leave him on their front steps. Send it home a little more that I'm serious."

"Got it."

When he left the office I spun in my chair to look out of the city. I loved this town and I would not have it taken away. I'd worked hard for what I had and if it meant taking out innocent people to keep it then I would. If Whitlock didn't want to back off then his little woman would be handed over to Caius and he was sick twisted fuck.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	24. Christmas

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Just a filler to get through Christmas, so this one will be happy times. Then everything starts to snowball and it gets worse before it gets better. I'm warning you now. **

****************

_**Bella**_

The weeks leading up to Christmas I spent almost all my nights at Carlisle and Esme's with Rose. One night of the week and it always varied Jasper was home and I stayed at our apartment with him. He slept the entire time he was there, but that didn't matter. I just wanted to hold him.

We had a long talk the day after Thanksgiving and he pretty much begged me not to go back to work yet. I would have argued, but just the look on his face warned me that something was wrong. He was on edge constantly so I gave him what he wanted. I canceled my two interviews and instead helped Rose in her studio. She tried to pay me a few times and I wouldn't take it, so she settled for buying me lunch everyday. We became a lot closer during this time. Both of us were dealing with the same situation. The men we loved were working themselves to death and there was nothing we could do about it.

Jasper and Emmett both seemed to like the fact that I was with Rose during the day. We rode together and never left each other's side if we went out. If it appeared we were going to be out after dark Edward or Carlisle would show up and follow us back to the main house.

About two weeks after Thanksgiving Edward finally had time off and we went to pick out Jasper's motorcycle. All I can tell you is it's a Harley Davidson, other than that I let Edward have free rein to pick what he thought was best. It was delivered last week and I couldn't wait for Jasper to see it.

A week before Christmas the family sans Jasper and Emmett went out to find a Christmas tree. We spent the day decorating it and the house. We sang songs and ate cookies that Esme baked fully aware of the fact that two of us were missing and couldn't enjoy the fun we were having.

Christmas Eve arrived before we knew it and to everyone's surprise Jasper and Emmett were able to come home around 8 that night.

I don't know who was happier to see the other one as he held me in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, baby," He whispered as his arms pulled me tighter to him.

"Merry Christmas." I repeated back. "How long can you stay?"

"I'm with you until the 26th. Then it's back to work."

I nodded and held on, not wanting to let him go until I had too.

That night we all just sat around and watched Christmas movies. Everyone just enjoying the holiday and our time together.

Christmas morning the girls and I got up early and prepared breakfast. By the time we were done the guys had awoken and all had ambled to the kitchen at some point for coffee.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. No one felt the need to break the silence. Jasper and I sat beside each other and held hands under the table like we were teenagers. Every now and then I would feel him squeeze and I would look over and smile.

When everyone had eaten all they could we went into the living room to exchange gifts. The couple's gifts were the most extravagant.

Carlisle gave Esme a two week trip to Paris and she in turn gave him an Alaskan Cruise vacation. I seriously thought he was going to have a coronary.

They gave all their 'children' clothes and gift certificates. Granted that's pretty much what the rest of us gave to the others also.

Edward gave Alice a new Lexus SUV. She started laughing and said it would come in handy with her gift to him. Needless to say we were all kind of confused when she handed over a long thin box, but when he opened it I don't think you could have found a happier man at the moment. When he pulled out the positive pregnancy test; chaos ensued. There were tears and hugs; everyone trying to reach the two of them.

Emmett received from Rose season tickets to every sport you could think of; football, hockey, baseball, and basketball.

Rose got brand new camera equipment and a trip to New York when he was done with working so much.

I had decided to wrap up the key to Jasper's bike and when I handed it over he handed me the same exact size box. We opened them at the same time and I held up a key as he held up his. Both of us had the same look of confusion on our face.

"Yours goes to what's in the garage," I said motioning with my head. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. It took about a second for the yell to meet our ears and an even shorter time before he was back into the living room twirling me around in circles.

As he set me back down onto my feet he said, "Yours goes to our new house."

I couldn't comprehend what he said for a good minute and then it finally sank in and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face.

"We'll go look at it later. Okay?" He said kissing my cheeks and I nodded.

After I'd calmed down and many hugs we set to work on Christmas dinner. Once again it was a repeat of breakfast and everyone was lost in their own thoughts of the day.

Around 7 Jasper drove me over to our new home. It was absolutely beautiful.

Set back from the road it looked like something from the civil war. Two stories with a wrap around front porch, white with red shutters. I loved it immediately. As he walked me through the downstairs I couldn't help but fall in love with this man all over again. He'd bought this house with me in mind and I saw it in every empty room we went through.

The kitchen was the stuff of a chef's wet dream. Granite counters, duel ovens and ranges. A huge walk-in pantry and stainless steal appliances. I was in love.

There was also a living, dining, and bathroom, along with a game room and library on the first floor.

Hardwood floors throughout the first and second floor

On the second story there were four bedrooms each with their own bathroom and two offices.

The backyard was huge complete with a built in barbeque area and swimming pool.

After looking at every room we walked back to the front door.

I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms as tight as I could around his neck.

"Thank you Jasper, I love it." I said.

"Your welcome and thank you for my motorcycle.""You are welcome." I said pulling back slightly so I could look into his eyes.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and said, "I love you so much baby.""I love you too." I whispered.

We stood holding on to each other for a few more minutes before going out to the car.

As we drove to our apartment I asked, "When can we move in?"

He smiled sadly and I knew the answer. I just nodded my head and turned to look out the window.

I felt the back of his hand brush against my cheek and heard his whispered, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I know Jasper. It's okay." I said reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze.

When we finally made it to the apartment I went to take a shower. Wrapping my towel around me when I was done; I opened the door and took in the man before me.

Jasper was lying on the bed in just his boxers, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other resting on his stomach.

I had to smile, he looked so peaceful and for that I was thankful, especially today.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising his arm up a little so he could see me.

"Just admiring the view."

"Well come admire it over here."

He didn't have to tell me twice.

Walking over I sat down beside him on the bed and placed my hand on top of his. He flipped it over and intertwined our fingers pulling my arm until I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I opened for him.

He let my hand go and threaded his hand into my hair as his other one undid the towel I still had around me.

Breaking the kiss he rolled us over and settled between my legs.

Running his fingers across my cheeks and eyelids he whispered, "Beautiful."

Closing my eyes I let out a sigh as his lips met mine again.

This kiss was long and sweet. A perfect mix of all the love and happiness we had for each other went into it.

I broke the kiss this time and reached down to slide what little clothing was left between us. Raising up he helped remove his boxers when I couldn't reach anymore before lying back down and combining our bodies, a deep groan leaving both our lips.

As he started to move inside me, he whispered, "You don't know how much I miss being with you in our bed every night, like this or just holding you in my arms."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I whispered back and felt the burn in the back of my eyes.

Brushing my hair behind my ear he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Our eyes stayed glued on each other and in the intensity of his stare I saw all the love he had for me and I couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

Kissing away each one that fell his pace increased and worked us both higher and higher until with one final kiss on the lips we groaned out our pleasure as we fell over the edge together.

Pulling out slowly he rolled over and pulled the covers over our bodies. Snuggling into his side we fell asleep, both holding onto the other, wanting nothing more than to stay this way forever.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	25. Breakthrough

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Short chapter, but it get's the ball rolling.  
**

****************

_**Jasper**_

This case was driving me fucking insane. I rarely slept or ate and in the two weeks since Christmas I'd seen Bella twice.

It was like each time we thought we had something it would turn out to be nothing. We interviewed everyone on the list again and again praying each time someone would crack like Mr. Denali and each time I was left more pissed off.

I had taken to scouring any and all notes that we had on the case and still came up with fucking nothing.

Picking up the file I had on my desk this morning I flung it across the room just as Emmett walked in the door.

"If you didn't want me in here you could have just said so," He said.

"Sorry, just fucking frustrated as hell. There's nothing here." I said spreading my arms across my desk. "We need a lead and we aren't getting one. I need this case solved and out of the way so I can move on with my life."

"I know man, but what can we do. We've exhausted everything we know."

"Victoria."

"What?" He asked leaning forward in his chair.

"She's the only thing we haven't worked yet. I don't think she knows anything, but she lives in a house with one of the main players in this whole thing. Something has to be there."

"Let's call her in and question her then. Maybe she's heard something that can bring light to this shit."

"You're right," I said. "Let me get her on the phone."

Emmett left the room and I called Eclipse Publishing.

Victoria agreed to come in around lunch and I went in search of my boss.

Knocking on his door I was granted entrance.

"Whitlock, please tell me you have something worthwhile?" Aro said as I sat down.

"Not yet, but I have Laurent DuPres' wife coming in at lunch hopefully afterwards I will."

"Good. What do you plan on asking her?"

"Basic questions. If she's heard anything since the conversation about Bella. Also if she would give us permission to bug the house phones."

"Ahh, you did have something worthwhile to tell me after all." He said smiling. "If she agrees do what you need to do to set it motion."

"I will," I said standing up as he went back to the paperwork on his desk.

"Whitlock," He called as I got to the door. "You and McCarty grab some lunch before she comes in and go see your girls. I know this is hard on you two to be away from them so much."

I smiled and said, "Thank you sir," before going in search of Emmett.

When I found Emmett we headed out to Rose's studio. Walking in the door we found Bella sitting at the front counter working on the computer.

She glanced up and the biggest smile graced her beautiful face. Hurrying around the desk I scooped her up in my arms.

"Hey baby," I said crashing my lips to hers.

"Hey," She said when I'd pulled back. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to take you and Rose to an early lunch. Please tell me that's possible."

"Yeah, she's in the back with some clients, but the meeting should be over with in a few minutes. Then we don't have anything until 1."

"Good." I said kissing her again.

About five minutes later the office door opened and Rose walked out followed by a middle aged couple. She was all smiles when she saw Emmett, but she turned to the couple. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Volturi please let me know what you decide." She said shaking each of their hands.

As they passed us to leave my eyes locked on the man and I got a weird feeling, but shook it off as Rose threw herself at Emmett.

Lunch was really good. I sat beside Bella and if I had been any closer I'd have been in her lap. We both had to eat one handed which was kind of hard since we were eating sandwiches, but I was not about to remove my hand from the back of her neck and she didn't seem to want to move hers from my thigh.

After lunch we walked them back to the studio and just held on to each other.

"Will I see you tonight?" Bella asked looking up at me.

"Probably not," I said hating the disappointment that flashed in her eyes.

"Okay, call me later."

"I will. Are you two going to be late tonight?"

"No, we should be out of here by 6."

I nodded and then caught her lips with mine. _God Victoria better agree to the bugging or I was going to flip my shit,_ I thought. I need to be back at home with my girl.

We left soon after and made our way back to the office. Victoria arrived a little after 12 and we took her to an interrogation room.

Two hours later we had gained….absolutely fucking nothing and I was beyond pissed. When I asked about bugging the house I held my breath. If that one little word came out of her mouth I was going to go postal.

When she said yes I could have fucking hugged her. I restrained myself though just barely. Now hopefully it wouldn't be a complete waste of fucking time.

After she left the office we got everything ready that we would need.

The next morning we sent a team posing as cable men to set everything up and we waited.

************

Two fucking weeks. That's how long it's been and still nothing. Laurent hadn't called anybody from his home at all and I was once again climbing the walls in frustration.

I had not seen Bella at all since our lunch and I was beginning to worry that she would get tired of waiting for me. It had even got to the point that I was on the verge of saying screw the case and quitting just so I wasn't away from her anymore.

And then everything changed.

I was sitting at my desk just filling out paperwork after a full day of once again interrogating a few people on the list when Emmett came bursting in the door.

"He's calling someone," He said before turning and running back down the hall.

I was out of my chair in a heartbeat and went running off after Emmett.

I made it into the room in the middle of a sentence.

"…..what do you expect me to do?" Laurent was saying.

"I don't fucking care, but the boss said you needed to fix this because apparently it's your entire fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"It just is and if you know what good for you you'll do something about it."

"Look Dem…"

"NO, you fix this or Felix and I will pay your pretty little wife a visit."

"Fine I'll figure something out Tell…" And that's when I hear it. The name we needed and I looked toward Emmett.

To say I was shocked was understatement, but then I finally caught the expression on his face.

"What?" I asked shaking my head a little.

"Jasper, we've heard that name before."

"Where?" I asked and then I remembered. "Fuck."

This was not good.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	26. Taken

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

****************

_**Jasper**_

"Okay people, settle down." Aro said strolling into the conference room. "We've got the information on the Volturi family."

As one the six of us assigned to the case tuned to the front.

We'd had Colin and Brady, our computer geniuses, to find all they could on Mr. and Ms. Volturi.

Ms. Volturi being the main target. It had shocked the hell out me to find that the boss was actually a woman, but then I didn't care. They'd already let us know that they could get to Rose and Bella.

When Aro saw he had our undivided attention he started talking.

"Jane Volturi was born in Maine along with her twin brother Alec. At the age of 10 their parents were killed in a car accident leaving them to go into the system. For the next eight years they bounced from foster home to foster home, never staying in one for more than 6 months. There are reports on file for abuse to them and to some of the foster parents or other children in the home at the time.

"By the time they were eighteen both were kicked out on the streets and for a year nothing can be found on them.

"At 19 Alec was arrested when he was caught hacking into an ATM in Michigan. Jane was still off the radar and when Alec was released from prison 5 years later he disappeared too.

"For 10 years there is nothing on them. Then 20 years ago they showed up here in Seattle. Collin found reports on when Jane started up her own stockbrokerage firm.

"Volterra is a major company here and I'm sure most of you have heard of it. It's also quiet lucrative. Of course with everything we know, it's probably maintained with her side endeavors. Jane also seems to employ unsavory characters with no brokerage experience whatsoever.

"The first is Demetri. His official job title is financial analyst, but he's done time for B&E, assault and battery, and a few traffic violations. From the phone conversation the other day we can safely assume he's pretty high up on the totem pole.

"Felix is another one. He's got the same record as Demetri does. His 'job' is a broker, but once again we can assume he's part of the muscle behind the operation.

"Then there is Caius. He's spent most of his juvenile and adult life in and out of jail. The first stint starting when he was 13, when he beat a boy in school, until 6 years ago when he was released after serving a 15 year sentence for manslaughter. Since then he's been at Volterra. His main job is security from what we gathered.

"Alec is still an unknown really. I can say that for him to hack into an ATM at 19 he's more than likely there for his computer skills.

"There are a few more people posing as brokers, but they have either small records or none at all.

"We know these people are dangerous. Mr. Denali was proof of that. We're going to have to work hard, harder than we are now to get them off the street. I want no mistakes in this."

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"Jared and Paul, I want you two to bring in Jane for questioning. We also have enough from the bugging and Mr. Denali's statement to get a search warrant for Jane, Demetri, and Felix's houses. Along with Laurent's business and home. Embry and Quil you will oversee those. Jasper and Emmett you both need to put more pressure on the business owners. Make sure they know that when this goes down they will be going down with it. Make them believe that if they talk first they'll possibly get a deal."

We all nodded understanding and then headed out of the room.

Aro went to talk to the judge and DA on the search warrant. While Jared and Paul went to get Jane.

When they returned they passed my open door and glancing up my eyes locked with hers. I know she was a woman, but the look in her eyes scared the hell out of me.

They kept at her for a few hours and then let her leave. She didn't speak a word as she swept herself out of the office, but the same look was in her eyes and I had the sudden urge to call Bella.

First I made a call to the agents we had stationed outside Rose's studio. Seth and Kim had been put in place after the phone call. They were there every morning when Rose and Bella left the house and followed at discreet distance. We didn't tell them, not wanting to cause them to be more worried than they already were.

When they left the studio Benjamin and Maggie picked up the detail and followed them home and sat at the end of the driveway.

I hit send on my phone and waited for Seth to pick up,

_"Agent Clearwater."_

**"Seth its Whitlock. Anything today?"**

_"Nope. It's been quite. They went out a little bit ago to for lunch, but other than that nothing. Not even a client going in and out."_

**"Good. We have pictures on the main players now so when Benjamin and Maggie take over come by the office."**

_"Got it."_

We hung up then and I scrolled to Bella's number.

Her voice was like a breath of fresh air to me when she answered.

_"Hey."_

**"Hey beautiful." **I said smiling.

_"How's your day?"_

**"It's good. I miss my girl though."**

_"I miss you too. Any chance of me seeing you soon."_

**"I don't know baby. It's crazy right now."**

_"Okay. It'll just make it that much better when I do get too."_

**"How did I get so lucky?"**

_"What do you mean?"_

**"You understanding all this."**

_"Oh, it's because I love you."_

**"I love you too."** I said and then noticed Emmett standing in the doorway. **"Baby, I got to go, but I'll call you tonight."**

_"Alright. I'll talk to you soon."_

**"I love you, Bella."**

_"I love you too."_

Hanging up I let out a sigh.

"Missing her?" Emmett said sitting down across from me.

"Yes. I'm sure you know how I feel."

"Definitely. Had to call Rose after I saw Jane. She gave me the impression just from the look on her face that she can be a cold, calculating bitch."

"Tell me about it." I said pulling out a file from the mountain on my desk and standing up. "Let's go grab lunch and then head over to talk to Mr. Jacks."

Emmett nodded and I followed him out the door.

The rest of the afternoon we went from business to business before heading back to the office at 6. We'd questioned 4 owners and no one had turned yet, but one seemed to be on the edge. We'd have to push a little bit harder tomorrow. About 6:30 Seth and Kim came in to pick up the photos and updated me on what went on at Rose's for the rest of the afternoon.

Thankfully it was pretty much nothing.

After they left Aro stopped by and said the search warrant would be ready in the morning and we would be good to go. I breathed a sigh of relief and silently prayed they would find something.

I started in on more paperwork after he walked away, but was interrupted thirty minutes later when my phone rang. Checking the caller ID I saw Bella's name flashing on the screen. Smiling at the surprise of her calling, something she hadn't done in awhile, I answered.

**"Hey beautiful."**

My smile faltered when all I heard was her crying.

**"Bella."** I said. When she didn't answer I stood and started down to Emmett's office. **"Bella."**Still she didn't answer.

**"Baby, you're scaring me. What's the matter? I need you to talk to me."**

Just as I made it to Emmett's door she spoke and my heart stopped.

_"Jasper, Rose is gone."_

**"What? What do you mean gone? Where are you?"** I said and then hit speaker so Emmett could hear this too.

_"We went out to eat after work. She'd scored a major magazine shoot this afternoon and we wanted to celebrate. We ate and then she went to the bathroom. Jasper she never came back. I went to check on her and she's not there. I don't know where she went…"_ She said her voice breaking off into sobs.

Emmett was already on the phone trying to call Rose.

**"Baby, I need you to walk outside for me okay?"**

_"Okay. Hold on."_

I heard the door open and then asked, **"Where are you?"**

_"Max's. It's a block from the studio."_

**"Okay, stay there. I need you to hold on for minute. Do not hang up the phone."**

_"Okay. Jasper I'm scared."_

**"I know baby. I'll be there soon. Just give me a few minutes."**

I cradled the phone on my shoulder and reached for the landline on Emmett's desk. I saw him frantically dialing Rose's number and then the panicked look when it went to voicemail.

I quickly punched in Benjamin's number.

_"Nichols."_

**"Nichols, its Jasper. Are you out front of Max's?"**

_"Yeah. Your girl is standing on the sidewalk talking to someone."_

**"It's me. Rose is missing. I need you to get her in your car and wait on me to get there."**

_"Maggie is going now."_

**"Okay."**

Hanging up I went back to Bella.

**"Baby, a woman is walking across the street now. Can you see her?"**

_"Yeah."_ She said and I closed my eyes with the worry in her voice.

**"She's an agent and I need you to go with her. I'm on my way."**

_"Okay."_

**"I love you. I'll be there soon."**

_"I love you too."_

I didn't want to hang up but I did. I had to get Emmett moving.

As soon as I moved toward him he said, "She's not answering Jasper."

"I know. We have to go."

He shot up out of his chair and ran out his door.

I called to Embry and Quil and they raced out behind us. Emmett sped to the restaurant and I was out of my door before he stopped.

Yanking Bella's door open I folded myself around her. She was crying and it broke my heart.

We sent Quil and Kim into the restaurant to clear it out first and then Bella and I went in followed by Emmett. Benjamin and Embry started questioning the patrons on the sidewalk.

Bella showed us where they were sitting and where the bathroom was. We noticed an emergency door leading out at the end of the hallway. Wondering why the alarm didn't go off I handed Bella to Emmett, who looked just as lost as she did at the moment. Shaking my sleeve down I pushed it open realizing the damn thing was broken. Fucking idiots.

By the time we got back outside Aro was there with the CSI team. They proceeded to scour the restaurant for anything. They didn't find much inside, but in the alley they found fresh tire tracks and paint transfer. It wasn't a lot, but it was something.

A few hours later Aro sent us home. We still had to tell our family about Rose. It was not a conversation I was looking forward too at all.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	27. Rescue

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

********************

**_Jasper_**

The emotions coming off my family right now were almost staggering.

Carlisle and Esme were standing by the back windows. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme while she cried. Every now and then I would look over and see Carlisle wipe his own tears away.

Edward was holding on to Alice. They were sitting on the bottom of the stairs. He was calm on the surface, but I could see the underlying tension he was trying to keep her from seeing.

Bella was in my arms crying, while we sat on the couch. I was whispering in her ear trying to get her calmed down.

Emmett was worried like all of us, but he was passed the frantic pace he'd been earlier. Now he was pissed as hell. He was also going to have to fix a couple of spots in Esme's wall, since his fist had gone through it.

We were all waiting. Not sure we wanted news or not.

We'd been sitting there for hours the only sounds breaking the quiet were the girls and Esme's sobs.

Around midnight a phone started ringing. Everyone reached for theirs and we soon discovered the noise was coming from Bella's phone.

When she checked the caller ID and I noticed it was an unknown number I slipped it out of her hands and stood up. I motioned for Edward to bring Alice over to the sofa while I answered.

"Hello."

"_Ah, Mr. Whitlock. I was hoping to speak to that beautiful fiancé of yours."_

"Well you got me. So tell me what you want?"

_"__That should be obvious. I warned you with Mr. Denali and you didn't back off. Maybe now you will. Unless you look forward to getting pieces of your sister in the mail."_

"You're a sick bitch."

_"__Yeah. So I've been told. But I don't have time to go into details with you on that. I want you to go away, if not Rose dies and then I come after Bella."_

"You fucking bitch, how do I know she's still alive?"

"_Hold on a sec."_

I heard the phone being shuffled around before a muffled, _"Jazz."_

"Rose, thank god. Are you okay?"

"_Yeah. How's Emmett?"_

"Worried and mad like the rest of us. Have they hurt you?"

"_Just a little, but nothing major. You know me and my mouth."_

Before I could say anything else she was gone replaced once again by Jane.

"I swear to god if you hurt her I will kill you."

"_Whatever. She's been slapped around a few times. Nothing big, but that can all change with your decision. Remember what I said. Back off."_

I opened my mouth to speak again, but she hung up. Bitch.

Flinging the phone across the room I brought my eyes to Emmett. He was waiting for me to tell him what was going on.

"She's fine, right now." I said and heard quiet sighs around the room. "Jane wants us to back off."

"We can't." Emmett said even though it pained him to do so. "They'll kill her anyway."

"I know. We need to go to the office." I said glancing over at my family.

Pulling out my phone I dialed Aro's main line.

"_Aro." _He said when he answered.

"It's Whitlock. I just got a call from Jane."

_"Does she have Rose?"_

"Yes."

"_What do you need?"_ He asked his tone implying he'd give me anything at this moment.

"A list of properties that Jane or anybody else on her payroll owns, including the business owners. I also want Call and Aterea to come to my parent's house."

"_I'll get Collin and Brady on it right now and send the other two over."_

"Good. We'll be in as soon as they get here."

"_See you then."_

We hung up and I went over to sit by Bella. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her into my lap and just held on. It could just as easily have been her that was taken and I was loathe to let her go in a few minutes, but I needed to find Rose.

All too soon Embry and Quil showed up and Emmett and I stood to leave.

Kissing Bella I said, "I'll be back later."

She nodded, fresh tears making tracks down her face.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," I said kissing her once again.

She sat back down by Edward and Emmett and I made our way to the door. We spoke to Embry and Quil and made sure they would stay in the house.

As we opened the door Esme said quietly, "Bring her home safe."

Closing my eyes briefly I glanced back over my shoulder. Nodding my head once I walked out the door.

We made it to the station a few minutes later and rushed into the chaos that was going on. Collin and Brady, god love them, had already made their way through half the list of names we had. Aro was screaming at people to get there asses in gear if they so much as even stopped walking for a second. Benjamin and Maggie were busy calling the local sheriff's office to get uniforms in on the search when we knew where to go.

Emmett and I jumped into the research we had on everyone. Hoping to find something to go with from there.

Two hours later Collin brought us the completed list and we took it to Aro's office. After a lot of going back and forth everyone took sections of the list and spread out around town. Everyone except me and Emmett. We went in search of Jane.

We went to a few of her properties first with no luck. Then we went to her home. Unfortunately her house was surrounded by high walls and we were not able to see inside. So we waited.

Through the rest of the night and early morning we talked to quiet a few people. No one had found anything suspicious at the other locations. Maggie and Benjamin were on their way to Port Angeles where a small cabin, belonging to one of the business owners, was located, but we had not heard from them yet.

I'd also spoken to Bella and Edward. No one had called again, granted I'd broken her phone when I threw it, so if they'd tried we didn't know.

It was also getting hard to keep Emmett calm. He was about ready to go into Jane's house guns blazing and it was all I could do not to give in when he suggested it for the fifth time.

And then finally things fell into place. Around 6 in the morning, Jane came pulling out of her driveway about the time the phone rang.

As Emmett pulled out into traffic I answered the phone.

"Whitlock"

_"It's Aro. We've just received word from Nichols. The cabin has been located and it looks like there's activity going on around it."_

"Can they tell who's there?"

_The main players. Caius, Demetri, and Felix. A few others that they've never seen. No sign of Jane or Alec right now."_

"Yeah we're behind Jane. I can't tell if Alec is with her or not."

"_Okay. I need you two to back off and meet us in Forks. The local sheriff has given us free rein of his station. We also have the Port Angeles and Olympia departments meeting us there."_

"Got it. We'll be there soon."

Hanging up the phone I said, "Forks."

Emmett didn't say anything just pressed his foot further down on the gas pedal. We were at the Forks Police Station in two and a half hours.

As we pulled into the station it was once again chaos. How that little building was holding everyone I couldn't tell you.

Walking in I searched out Aro. He was huddled around an aerial view of what I assumed was the cabin. When he saw us he said, "We just got confirmation from Nichols that Rose is there."

"How did she seem? Were they able to tell you that?" Emmett asked looking hopeful.

"According to Nichols she was sitting at the table eating. Other than that they weren't close enough to see anything else."

He nodded and I said, "What's the plan?"

"Our main goal is to get Rose out safe. It's not going to be easy, but with as many people that are here we'll be able to surround the cabin and either pick them off one at a time or take them down all at once. That's going to be the decision when we get there."

We planned a few more minutes and then everyone piled into cars. The officers had changed into civilian clothing and were driving their own cars. We didn't want to tip off anybody that might be in town.

Fortunately the cabin was only about a two mile hike into the forest behind the movie theater.

We staggered the arrivals and everyone wandered into the woods meeting back up a little ways in so we didn't draw notice to ourselves.

When Emmett and I arrived we checked our holstered weapons before heading in behind everyone else.

Meeting back up we all spread out and made the trek. Aro, Emmett, Quil, Embry and I came upon Benjamin and Maggie.

As everyone else got into position they filled us in on what's been going on.

"There are the three main ones. Caius stay's in the house mainly, but every now and then he'll come out to confer with one of the others. Felix walks around the house twice and then will settle on the porch. He does this each hour. Demetri does the same thing only further out.

"The four others here are stationed at random points along the edge of the property, they have radios, but we've never heard them check in or anything."

"Those will be the ones we pick off. It won't be hard, but then the other three we're going to have to wait until Caius comes out and bum rush them. As long as he's inside Rose will get hurt, so as long as it takes to wait him out we will." Aro said.

The four of us nodded and he spoke into his ear piece letting the lead officers know what the plan was.

For the next three hours we watched. It was around 6 when we got confirmation that the last of the four in the woods had been taken into custody, but Caius never came out. We were able to see Rose at the table twice, both times eating.

The second time as she was finishing up Emmett and I had both had to be restrained when we watched Caius backhand her.

When we'd calmed down Aro stepped further in the woods to call Collin. Him and Brady were the only two agents left behind in Seattle. They were watching Jane to make sure she stayed in the city as well.

I wanted to call and check on Bella, but Collin told Aro he'd just spoken to the officers assigned to watch the house and they were all sleeping, so I resigned myself to not hearing her voice.

We waited all night.

Finally as the sun started to rise there was movement inside the house. Felix and Demetri who'd gone inside last night came out to take up their post and make their sweeps.

Aro whispered a heads up. Five minutes later we watched Caius sit Rose in the kitchen and he came out on the porch. Felix was behind the house and Demetri was on the right side.

The next few minutes were a whirlwind.

Aro said, "Now," and we all rushed out of the woods. Guns shots were immediately heard from the rear of the cabin. Caius stepped back into the door quickly, but not quick enough for Emmett to not be right behind him almost taking the damn thing off the hinges as he slammed into it.

I raced past him and left him to continue pummeling Caius while I went to get Rose out. She was under the table and I leaned over to pull her out.

Wrapping my arms around her I breathed a quick sigh of relief, but it was short-lived when I heard her scream.

Just as I registered the sound of the gun I felt the sting of the bullet slam into my back, causing me to stumble forward and pull Rose down to the floor. My eyes closed and I heard another shot go off.

***************

**A/N: I know I'm completely evil.**

**A/N: Also to let everyone know there are only three chapters left, including the epilogue. The next one is called Aftermath, then Follow up and then the epilogue.**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	28. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Jasper**_

"JASPER. JASPER ARE YOU OKAY?" Rose was screaming at me.

"Yeah. It just hurts a little. I've got my vest on," I said raised off her some. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said and relief once again washed through me.

"Who fucking shot me?" I growled.

"This piece of shit here," I heard Emmett say from behind me.

Turning to glance over my shoulder I saw him kick one of Alec's legs.

Seeing the blood pool near his head I brought my eyes up to Emmett.

"Sorry man. I didn't see him until his gun went off."

"It's cool. Thanks."

"Welcome. Now get off my girl." He said.

Pulling myself up I helped her stand and then was shoved out of the way. She threw herself at Emmett; he was asking her questions so fast I didn't hear half of them. I left them standing in the middle of the kitchen and made my way outside.

Aro was standing off to the side of the driveway, so I went over to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Got hit in the vest from that asshole Alec, but I'm good.""Where is he?"

"Dead."

"Emmett?" He asked even though he probably already knew.

"Yeah. Anyone else that way?"

"Felix and Demetri both. Caius is probably wishing he was after the beating Emmett gave him."

"Any of our guys hurt?" I asked looking around.

"One of the officers. Felix got him in the arm. He should be fine though." I nodded and he spoke again. "You and Emmett need to head back to Seattle. Pick up Jane before she gets wind of this."

"What about Rose?"

"I'll have Call and Aterea take her to the station. She'll need to write up a statement on what happened."

"Got it. What do you want me to do with Jane when we get her to the station?"

"Put her in a cell. Let her sit for a while. I'll be there later and we can deal with her then." He said a half smile on his face.

I found Emmett and Rose still standing in the kitchen. Someone had covered Alec's body.

Stepping over it I said, "Emmett we need to go."

"What about Rose?" He asked not taking his eyes off her.

"Embry and Quil are going to bring her to the station. She needs to write up her statement."

"We can take her."

I knew he didn't want to let her out of his sight, I didn't either, but it wouldn't be good to take her with us.

"We're going to get Jane."

"Oh." Was all he said.

We walked back outside a few minutes later and after they made out for a few minutes we handed her off to the others and made the drive back to Seattle.

On the way I called Edward.

He didn't even say hello, just started yelling.

"_FUCK JASPER. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE WE HEARD FROM YOU? MOM, ALICE, AND BELLA ARE FREAKING OUT. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO KEEP A MOTHER, A PREGNANT WOMAN AND SOMEONE THAT LOVE'S YOU FROM TEARING THE HOUSE APART? WHERE…"_

"EDWARD," I yelled to interrupt him, but then lowered my voice. "We've got Rose she's fine."

"_Thank God." _He said and I heard him relay the message to everyone else. _"Are you bringing her home?"_

"Later. She's got to go to the station first. Emmett and I are on our way to pick up Jane."

"_Where were you?"_

"Port Angeles. We left yesterday morning."

"_And you couldn't tell anybody?"_

"Sorry. It was sudden and a lot to do when we got there."

"_Oh, well sorry I yelled."_

"It's fine. I know you guys were worried. Can I talk to Bella?"

"_Yeah, hold on."_

I only had to wait a second.

"_Jasper?"_

"It's me baby. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"_It's fine. I was worried about you though."_"I know, but everything is fine now. Rose is safe and this case is almost over."

"_Good. Will all of you be home soon?"_"It might be late, but I'll see you tonight. Okay?"_"I'll be here."_

"I love you."_"I love you too."_"I'll have Rose call when I see her again."_"Okay. I'll let Esme know."_

"Alright. I'll see you later. Tell everybody I love them."_"I will. Love you."_"Love you too."

We hung up then and the rest of the ride to Seattle was quiet. Aro called as we crossed into the city limits letting us know to stop by and get the arrest warrant for Jane.

The satisfaction of walking into her office and presenting her with it was the best feeling in the world. The look on her face was priceless. It was a perfect mix of disbelief and anger.

As we were leaving the building she said, "I need to speak to my brother.""Your brother won't be speaking to anyone ever again." I whispered in her ear.

Was it heartless? Yeah, but in that moment I didn't care. She had murdered one person that we knew of, kidnapped my sister, and even though I couldn't prove it, murdered my parents and my little sister. So in that moment she deserved every bit of pain she would experience from my statement.

Sitting her in the back of the car, I saw that pain in her eyes and I relished it.

When we got to the station we put her in a cell and left her there. Embry and Quil showed up about half an hour later with Rose and we sat with her while she filled out her statement.

Aro came in a few hours later and we started the questioning. Of course we got one sentence out and she asked for a lawyer.

As we took her back to holding we passed my office where Rose was waiting.

Jane saw her and before I could pull her away she said, "I should have just killed you."

I watched while Rose stood calmly and walked over. She didn't say a word just pulled back her fist and let it fly.

It was a pretty good shot too. Emmett let out a booming laugh and took Rose back into my office, leaving me with a screeching Jane.

I put her where she needed to be and made my way back out front. Emmett and Rose were waiting for me in the lobby.

"Aro said we can take her home," He said when I got to them.

I nodded and we went out to the car. I drove so they could sit in the back and while I did my thoughts turned to Bella.

"Hey, when do we have to be back at the station?" I asked glancing in the rearview.

"Tomorrow morning." Came the muffled reply from the backseat.

The biggest grin spread out on my face and I pushed down on the gas pedal a little bit more.

As we pulled into the driveway the family came rushing outside and down the steps. Rose was immediately surrounded by arms.

When they had gotten their fill Esme led her in the house and everyone followed, but Bella and I.

I quickly grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She clung to me, her head buried into my chest.

"Don't ever go that long again without calling." She whispered. "I was so scared.""I'm sorry. I didn't think." I said pulling back and bringing one hand up to her face.

She nodded and said, "I'm just glad you, Rose and Emmett are okay. Is it really over?"

"Almost. A few weeks or months at the latest, maybe, but nowhere near what it was."

"Good." She whispered and pulled me back closer.

We stood there a few more minutes before I spoke again, "Let's go back to the apartment."

"You don't have to go back to the station?"

"Not until the morning." I answered.

At her smile I pulled her up the front steps so we could tell everyone goodbye. After another round of hugs for Rose and the rest of the family I literally dragged Bella out to the car.

By the time we made it to the apartment I was thanking god that it was close to midnight and no one was in the hallways or elevator.

I attacked Bella as soon as the doors slid closed. Pressing her back against the wall and pushing my tongue into her mouth. She had no complaints though.

Making it to our floor I made it out of the elevator before crashing us once again against a wall. Reaching around I cupped her ass, dragging her up my body until I felt her legs wrap around me.

We somehow got into our apartment without falling over. Quickly making my way down the hall I lay her out on the bed, removing both of our clothes before I joined her.

There were no light caresses or touching to start out with, this was pure need at the moment and I sheathed myself completely in her body. She cried out as I did at the sensation and I rapidly started moving in and out. My thrusts were erratic from the beginning bringing us closer and closer to the promised release.

I was hanging on by a thread and I needed her to get there with me.

"Baby…I'm…need…you," I panted out.

"So close Jasper…just a little more."

Trailing my hand down in between us I worked my thumb around her clit. That was what she needed; her walls clenching around me like a vise. My own orgasm tore through me and I collapsed on top of her.

As our breathing returned to normal I placed kisses on every spot of her body I could reach.

"God I love you," I muttered against the soft skin of her stomach.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Before I could get ready for round 2 the fact that I hadn't slept in over 24 hours made itself known. I felt my eyelids drooping even as I kissed back up Bella's body.

She smiled knowingly at me and helped pull the covers down so we could crawl under them. Wrapping my arms around her I tucked her into my side and we both were soon giving in to sleep.

The next morning I was awakened early by Bella slipping out of the bed. I groaned as she moved away from me.

"Not yet," I said squeezing my eyes shut.

When she didn't continue to move or say anything I peeked one eye open. She was staring at my back.

Rising up slightly on one arm I asked, "What's the matter?"

"Where did you get that bruise?" She asked bringing her eyes up to mine.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Um…Iwaskindofshotatyesterday," I said quickly.

"What?" She said her eyes getting wide.

"Alec tried to shoot me in the back. I had my vest on so all I got was the bruise."

She started shaking her head side to side and tears welled up in her eyes.

As they spilled over I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Hey. I'm okay."

"I know, but you could have died."

"But I didn't and he did, so it's okay.""Wait, he did?"

"Yes, Emmett shot him before he could fire off another round at me."

She closed her eyes and processed everything I had told her.

When she opened them back up she asked, "When do you need to be at work?"

Glancing over at the clock I said, "In about two hours."

"Good." She said and stood up.

Walking over to the bathroom door she glanced over her shoulder and said, "Join me."

She didn't have to offer twice. I was out of the bed before she'd even taken another step. For the next hour and a half we took a very nice shower, tried to eat breakfast, and took a second shower.

When I dropped her off at Carlisle and Esme's house, we found our family sitting at the table eating. Since we didn't actually get anything in our stomachs this morning we joined them.

After we ate Emmett and I headed into the station.

Just before we walked in the door he said, "I'll be glad when this shit is over with."

I smiled and couldn't agree with him more.

***********

**A/N: I messed up there is actually another chapter after the next one and before the epilogue. It's called the Wedding. I'm sure you can guess what it's about. ****J**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	29. Followup

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Bella**_

Things were finally back to normal.

Everything seemed to just fall into place after Jasper left the morning after bringing Rose home.

Jasper and Emmett had arrested the business owners and Laurent that day.

The day after Victoria called and offered me my job back. I was going to decline the offer at first, but when she and Jasper explained the reason behind my firing I accepted. She also informed me that she had filed for divorce that morning. It was final the day he was sentenced to twenty years.

I stayed with Esme and Carlisle two more days until they made sure everyone was taken care of, but then they said it was okay for me to stay at the apartment once again.

Jasper was home every night. Sometimes it was late when he came in, but I didn't care. He was finally home.

Over the next few months the business owners went on trial. After a search of each of their offices produced all the papers the DA would need to put them away. Most turned on Jane in a heartbeat.

Jane's trial was the longest, it took about four months, but in the end she was found guilty of so many things I couldn't even name half of them. She was sentenced to life in prison.

Caius was also when he was found guilty of kidnapping Rose. It turns out he'd used his own van to do that with, and they somehow were able to prove that.

The two days Jasper came home from the courthouse when they were sentenced we didn't leave the bedroom for hours. He was so happy. I was too for that matter.

In July we moved into our house. It was so nice. Everyone came over and helped out. Alice not so much with her pregnant belly, but she was good at supervising.

That night we cooked out on the grill and had a little pool party. Most of the agents that had helped with the case showed up. After that night we became pretty close with Aro, Embry, Quil, Benjamin and Maggie. Going out for drinks or dancing, with the younger ones.

The next day Jasper finally got to ride his new motorcycle. The look on his face was priceless. I'll never forget it.

In August Emmett proposed to Rose. It was about damn time too.

In September Alice gave birth to their beautiful little girl. Hannah Grace was the spitting image of both her parents. Black hair that stuck out everywhere and a set of piercing green eyes. She was going to be a little heartbreaker.

Thanksgiving and Christmas passed with us just celebrating family.

There wasn't much Jasper and I could do to top our gifts from the year before, but we tried. He gave me my own motorcycle, promising he would teach me how to drive it. I of course rolled my eyes at the comment knowing that when all was said and done I was going to end up hurting one of us.

I gave him a new truck and he loved it, but hated that I had spent the money.

The rest of our gifts to the family were a trip to Hawaii.

That's where we are now. It's eleven o'clock on New Year's Eve. In an hour I'll become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

The whole year I tried to plan the wedding, but nothing ever seemed right. The venues weren't good enough. All the dresses I tried on didn't feel right.

Finally in October I said fuck it. I wanted to get married on the beach. I thought about Seattle at first, but decided I didn't want to have to wear a jacket over my dress, when I finally chose one.

When I ran the idea by Jasper he was more than happy to oblige my request.

Standing on the balcony over looking the beach I smiled. Alice and the hotel had outdone themselves. A few chairs were placed around in a semi-circle around an arch. Tiki torches lined where I would walk down the aisle. The arch itself was draped in tropical flowers and fairy lights.

I noticed people milling around and I smiled. I could see Aro and his wife, Heidi. They were talking to Benjamin and Maggie, who'd had to quit being partners when they started dating two months ago. She was now paired up with Embry and he was with Quil. They were both here too. Victoria was here with her new boyfriend, along with Angela and her husband Ben. They were talking to Tyler and Riley.

It still amazed me that they had come, but I was glad to see them none the less.

I was still standing there looking down on my friends when the door opened behind me. Esme, Alice, and Rose came in all wearing the exact same smile.

They were dressed already and I knew that it was time for me to do the same. I had opted to go barefoot and they would too. Each of their dresses were in the same style as mine was, but where mine was white theirs were a different tropical color to go with the flowers in the bouquets.

The guys would also be barefoot and wearing tan linen pants and white button down shirts.

"You ready?" Alice asked and I nodded.

She helped me get into my dress and then called for Carlisle to come in.

They were all smiling at me and for a minute I got nervous, but then Rose started to speak.

"It's time for your something blue," She said holding out a small square box.

Opening it I found pair of blue earrings. The color matching Jasper's eyes to a tee. Tears welled up in my eyes as I put them on.

"Your something borrowed," Alice said handing me a white lace handkerchief. "It was my mom's."

"Your something new," Esme said as Alice stepped back. Opening the little box she held I found a locket. Before I pulled it free she opened it. The tears fell then. Inside held a picture of Sam and Emily on one side and a small amount of ashes behind a clear plate. "So you can keep them with you always."

"Thank you," I whispered as she helped me put it on. When she'd returned to where the others where Carlisle stepped forward.

"Your something old." He said holding out another small box. Inside was a pair of hair clips. They were edged in sapphires," When I glanced up at him he continued, "They were my mother's. I had three sets. Each holding a different gem. They were given to me so I could then in turn give them to my own daughters. Rose has the rubies and Alice has the emerald ones. It's time for me to give you the sapphires."

Smiling through my tears I hugged him and then the others.

As I pulled away Alice said, "We need to fix your makeup it's time to go."

As she did that Rose put in the hair clips.

With ten minutes to go everyone started gathering their flowers, handing mine to me and made toward the door.

Just as Esme pulled it opened something hit me.

"Wait," I called out. "I can't do this."

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	30. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Bella**_

"Wait," I called out. "I can't do this."

"I'm sorry…" Alice said turning to look at me and raising one eyebrow.

"What I mean is there is something else I need to do first."

"Which is?" She asked.

"Carlisle," I said turning my eyes to him. "Would you give me away?"

"It would be an absolute honor," He said smiling.

"Okay, we can go now," I said letting out a breath as everyone else did.

I looped my arm in his and we made our way down to the back of the hotel. Standing at the back patio door I could just see Jasper standing under the arch. He was talking to Edward and I saw him shrug his shoulders and look around. Emmett was looking around too and I could only assume they were hunting Carlisle.

He squeezed my hand and I smiled up at him.

As the soft piano started to filter through the door Alice began her walk down to the beach. When she was about halfway Rose followed behind her.

When they took up their positions Esme went down. As she stepped into her spot the music changed.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked in a whisper.

"Yes," I whispered back.

Stepping out the door we made our way down the steps. Rounding the bottom my eyes locked on Jasper. The smile on his face matched my own. I'd never seen him look that happy and it made me feel so good to know that I was the cause and he was the cause of my happiness.

Our walk was slow, but finally I was standing in front of him. Carlisle handed me over with a kiss to the cheek before taking his spot in between Edward and Emmett.

As the minister started to say his part I got lost in Jasper's eyes. The love and contentment coming out of them made my knees weak.

The minister said a prayer and then it was time for the vows, we'd written ourselves.

He went first…

_You are my home. No matter where I am I can think of you and I'm content. I'm happy and I know with you by my side I always will be. We've been through a lot since we met and even though I would change some of it if I could I know it's made us who we are today. You are my life, love and world. I need you to be whole. _

_I promise from this day forth to make you as happy as you've made me. I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life. _

When he finished he reached up and brushed his thumb across my cheekbones catching the tears that rolled down.

It was my turn then…

_You're my safe harbor. When I'm with you I feel beautiful. I feel safe. I know that no matter what you will always be there. Fighting for me and us. When I first came to Seattle I was only searching for a place to disappear, but instead I found the most important thing in the world to me. I found someone that loved me unconditionally and someone that I loved unconditionally. _

_I promise from this day forth to continue loving you always. I promise to be by your side in any and everything that you do, for the rest of my life._

When I finished I repeated his action. Wiping the tears from his face.

He smiled softly and we turned back toward the minister.

He called for the rings. After we slid them on each other he said a few more words and then pronounced us husband and wife.

As Jasper's lips met mine, fireworks went off, literally. The night sky was lit up with blues, purples, and reds.

Looking up in awe I whispered, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, baby," He said back and then pulled my lips back to his again.

We kissed until Emmett cleared his throat. Breaking apart we grinned at each other and then turned toward everyone.

Making our way down the aisle I smiled at the friends who'd come. When we got to the patio he pulled me close for another kiss. This time his tongue snaking out to meet mine.

Hearing the others coming up behind us he pulled back slightly and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Whitlock."

"I love you Mr. Whitlock."

We took a few pictures on the patio before moving into the hotel's reception room. We cut the cake first and then I threw my bouquet, straight into Rose's hands.

After that the rest of the early morning was spent dancing and laughing.

Around 4 in the morning I was ready to go up to our room. After kissing everyone goodbye and telling them we'd see them sometime later tonight Jasper and I headed upstairs. The elevator ride was quiet. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his shoulders. My head lying on his chest; his face buried in my hair.

Stepping off the elevator he swept me up in his arms and crushed his lips to mine. He fumbled with the key car a few seconds before I took pity and plucked it from his fingers, quickly unlocking the door. He paused long enough to slide the Do Not Disturb sign on the knob before making his way to the bedroom.

Laying me gently on the bed he just stared down at me.

"You look so beautiful," He whispered.

I smiled and sat up. Slowly bring my hands to unbutton his shirt, kissing the skin that was exposed. He shook his arms slightly to let it fall off when I had it opened all the way.

Reaching his arms around me he pulled me up and slowly worked my zipper down. As he slid the straps off my shoulders his lips ghosted across the skin of my collarbone and neck, my dress pooling at my feet.

He placed one hand around my waist and lowered me back to the bed. Sliding my bra and panties down before lying down beside me.

His hands roamed over my skin grazing over the places I most wanted him. I was going crazy with his teasing. When his mouth latched onto my breast my back arched off the bed. My hands tangled themselves into his hair holding him close.

As he moved to the other breast my hands trailed down his back and around across his stomach. Stopping at his waistband I worked the button loose and his zipper down. He removed his hands from my body to push them off. When he came back to me his lips met mine our tongues dancing together.

He slowly slid into me and started a slow pace. My mewls of delight at feeling him inside me turned into moans of pleasure as his thrusts picked up speed. His lips continued their assault on my mouth, jaw line and neck. My hands roamed freely across any part of him I could reach.

We climbed higher and higher and just as I fell over he fell over with me. Our groans filled the silence. His whispered, 'I love you," mixed with mine as I said it to him.

Our breathing returned to normal and he laid his head onto my chest hugging me close. I don't know how long we lay there before he started placing soft kisses across my stomach. Giggling as he hit a sensitive area I rolled us over and we started on Round 2.

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon we spent in bed. Making love over and over again.

Around six we finally dragged ourselves out of bed for a shower, where we had a very nice time.

We finally left the room at 7:30 to meet our family and friends for dinner. They would be leaving the next day to go home. Jasper and I would be staying another week.

Dinner that night was like the reception, except for dancing. We all talked and laughed. Toasts were made and I once again felt an immense amount of love for the people who surrounded us.

***********

Over the next week Jasper and I left the room exactly twice. The first time was two days in when he surprised me with a helicopter ride around the island. The second time was the night before we flew home.

Walking on the beach hand in hand we watched the sunset. After it had gone down we made our way back to the hotel.

Jasper stopped before we made it to the back patio and turned me so I was facing the ocean. His hands intertwined with mine and then pulled them up so they were wrapped around me.

We stood in silence listening to the ocean waves for a few minutes.

I felt him lean down and whisper, "I love you, Mrs. Whitlock. Forever."

"I love you Mr. Whitlock. Always," I whispered back.

That night we made love until the early hours. As we both drifted off to sleep, wrapped around each other. I couldn't stop the small smile that came on my face. I'd finally found my peace.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	31. The End

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Jasper**_

_**Five years later…**_

"Grandma, Grandpa here," Our three year old Ashley called as I opened the front door.

"We're in the kitchen," Esme called back and she darted off.

Bella and I laughed at her exuberance and followed behind her. We found her sitting on the counter eating a cookie that Carlisle had just given to her.

Esme came around and gave me a hug. Moving over to pull Bella into one she asked, "How do you feel sweetheart?"

"Fat," She answered.

I rolled my eyes. That was her answer every time someone asked since she'd started on her third trimester. I hated when she said it, but no matter how many times I asked her not to she still did it.

"Me too," Rose said from behind us. I didn't even hear them come in. Rose was only on month five, but she was carrying twins and was already the same size as Bella.

Emmett followed behind her into the kitchen setting down whatever was in his hands.

"Come on Jazz, let's go get the presents." He said clapping me on the back. Carlisle set Ashley down on the floor and started out after us.

As we walked down the front steps Edward and Alice pulled up. Hannah shot out one door in the back while Edward opened the other back door to get Abigayle out. Carlisle moved over to help Alice out, who was almost ready to pop. She was due in two weeks.

He helped her up to the porch before turning back to help us. Edward took Abigayle inside and came back out. It took two trips a piece for us to get all the presents in under the tree.

Once we were finished we found the girls standing around the island in the kitchen gossiping away like school girls.

We left them to it and went in search of the kids. We found them playing dress up in the room Esme had made for them. They were all giggling and talking just like their mommies. We left them alone too.

After dinner that night we gathered around the Christmas tree. Halfway through opening presents I glanced over at my beautiful wife and little girl. Bella looked up then and smiled her sweet smile at me before turning back to help Ashley.

The last five years had been good. We'd been so happy and even more so when we were blessed with Ashley and now the new one on the way. They were everything to me and I would spend the rest of my life making sure they knew it.

I quit the FBI and became just a regular police officer. It was still a rewarding job, but it left me to be home a little bit more with my family. Bella worked until she had Ashley. She wanted to be home with her and give her the love she didn't get at such a young age. I fell in love with her more that day.

Life had also been good for the rest of the family as well.

Carlisle and Esme had finally taken their trips they'd given each other for Christmas that one year, reaffirming their love for each other. Esme started a catering business, because everybody needed to eat her food at some point in their life. Carlisle had semi-retired. He no longer worked in the hospital, but three days a week he helped Edward out in his private office.

Edward was an amazing pediatrician. He had us as patients and would have Rose also when the boys were born. He also had a ton more and was thankful for Carlisle's help. Alice became a stay-at-home mom and she was great at it. She and Bella would meet up everyday for play dates.

Emmett and Rose got married a few months after we did, but they opted for the big wedding. Emmett quit the FBI also. He's still my partner though and I wouldn't have it any other way. Rose's studio took off after everything happened. She even had to hire a few extra photographers and assistants just to get everything covered. She would be taking a break when the babies were born, but planned on going back to what she loved when they got a little older.

Other things had happened too with people we knew, some good and one really bad.

Aro was killed in the line of duty helping out on a case in California. It was a sad day for the bureau. I'd already left by then, but he was still a big part of our lives.

Benjamin and Maggie got married last year, and have become another couple to go out with when we get the chance. Embry and Quil was both promoted and transferred to D.C., we still talk to them on occasion.

Victoria remarried and made Bella the godmother of her little boy when she had him. Ben and Angela also have two kids now. Tyler and Riley it turns out were both gay and are now dating. It was kind of a shock, but they're happy, so whatever.

Jane went a little crazy in prison and is now in a maximum security psychiatric facility. It seems kind of fitting for her.

Caius was killed about two years ago. He pissed the wrong person off and they finished him one day out in the yard.

Laurent is still where he was put the day he was sentenced…

Realizing I was staring off into space I turned my attention back to my family. We'd just gotten through the last of the presents when Alice started laughing.

"Shit." She said.

"What is it?" Edward asked glancing over at her.

"My water just broke."

Shaking my head I stood to help clear a path to the front door.

As they drove down the driveway with Carlisle and Esme right behind them the rest of us stayed on the porch. Bella's arm was wrapped around my waist with her head leaning over on my shoulder. Ashley stood before us holding hands with Hannah and Abigayle. One of my arms was around Bella's shoulders while my other hand was intertwined with Rose's. Emmett stood on her other side his arm wrapped around her waist.

When I first came back to Seattle I had wanted answers. I found them, but they weren't necessarily the ones I'd been searching for, and I was okay with that. I'd found better ones and they were surrounding me right now.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	32. contest changed

**Okay so I'm a complete moron and should probably figure shit out before I do something. I'm changing things up a little here because for some reason nothing is showing up on my other profile so ignore the last A/N and read this one. :)**

**Everything is posted on this Profile now. So check it out. **

**I made a community for the contest that way all of you can go there and read when we have entries. Here is the link so you can keep a check on it (remove spaces): **

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/community/ Sexual_Position_Contest/ 86855/

**Christine30974 as been kind enough to offer her banner making skills. Thank you so much hun.**

**_Rules for the Sexual Positions Contest:_  
**

**1. Choose at least one position, more if you want**

**2. Any pairing and any plot, the smuttier the better though. Not opposed to threesomes nor slash.  
**

**3. Any length**

**4. Submissions will be accepted until November 30th. Voting will start December 1st and run to December 10th. **

**5. Winners will be chosen by the readers in a blind poll and there will also be a judge's pick. They will be announced on December 12th. **

**6. Please add a header to the top including your author's name, pairing, and sexual position**

**To submit add to your own stories and send me a PM so I can add it to the community. **

**_Prizes:_**

**_For the Blind Poll votes:  
_**

**First place will be three one-shots of your choice. Any pairing and any plot. They can all be same pairing or each one different.**

**Second place will be two one-shots.**

**Third place will be one. **

**All these will be done by me.  
**

**However please do not pick a slash or femslash pairing because I have no clue how to go about writing one of those. I'm not opposed to threesomes though. And yes I will, even though I will cringe through it, write an Edward/Bella or Alice/Jasper pairing if you want. Please also no Jacob I just really can't write him that way.  
**

_**For Judge's Pick:**_

**A banner by Christine30974 and a one shot of your choice from me  
**

**I hope a lot of you put something toward this because I think it will be fun to see what all of you come up with.**

**An actual update for this story will be out soon. Hopefully.**


End file.
